Because of Fate
by iram0123
Summary: (New version 'Lamentable wish') It sounded like something out of fairytale. A heroine traveling to a new world and falling in love. It sounds romantic, but to me it sounds like she would suffer and fear greatly everything new to her. I felt all that, but the difference was that I already knew quite a lot about this world. (Yunan x Oc)
1. Prologue: In darkness she wakes

_I once thought, that I had all the time in the world. Sometimes in silly depression, I wished that my time would end sooner._

The darkness felt empty as it was wrapped around me like a blanket, but it couldn't give the comfort, to sooth the hot pain on my whole body. The earthly scent of soil and dirt were clear signs that I wasn't in a car anymore, though. Had I been thrown away in the crash?

 _How stupid and naïve I had been._

The silence was suffocating and crawled around the place eerily, making my skin be filled with goosebumps. The slight movement caused by this, however, made the pain in my back worse and a choked sob left past my cracking lips. The taste of blood was something that I should've expected, but it made my small form on the ground feel more helpless and scared. Sobs shook my body, more pain made them overflow from my eyes.

 _I had been perfectly happy with my life, even if it had some quirks that a normal person would always have._

My fingers twitched and curled until my hands were in fists with little pieces of ground taken with them. An ambulance should have been called already, but why weren't they still there? If a crash between two cars would happen in a road that was always filled with vehicles then many people would have started using their phones. Though, there wasn't even sound of horrified and shocked shouts or whispers. There was nobody around and it was pitch black.

 _I had a family, though my parents had divorced years ago, but it hadn't bothered me much. I had still been with both of them and their new families._

New tears fell down when I blinked, confirming that my eyes were open and not closed. It didn't feel like I was inside of some building or a car, but I was actually outside. The air was surprisingly clean making the breathing so much easier than in cities, but where I had been last time things weren't like that. There was a grass filled ground around the place with buildings here and there. That was what I had seen through the car's window, but something felt weird. It was like I wasn't in that place anymore and I couldn't understand why it was so dark.

 _It would've been only a simple trip to take father to the airport that would take him towards the direction of his hometown. So why did I have to be so careless when I drove?_

Fear that I might have become blind shook my whole body and more tears fell to the ground. The way how the sound of them hitting the ground softly as small 'tap' noises made me relieved that at least I could still hear, but it was short lived when I tried to move and a cry ripped through the silence. My cheek made a painful connection with the ground and I cried more when I felt stinging pain on it.

I smelled something else than the ground then,

Blood.

 _Why was fate such a cruel thing?_

"H-help..." My voice was hoarse and my lips stung when the speaking stretched them too much. The taste of blood in my mouth made my stomach turn around. "Someone...help..."

The silent sobs disappeared to the air and they were so small and weak that it would've been a miracle, if someone would've heard them clearly at least a feet away. No other sound was heard nor did anyone give a reply to them. I was completely alone and hope was slowly slipping away.

 _Why did I go through all of that in the first place?_

The fluttering of golden color made tear stop from falling anymore. My whole body stiffened weakly when warmth touched my shoulder and blinding small lights floated around me and made small noises. _Are they birds?_

One single warmth became two when I was turned around to my side so that my head lolled back towards the ground limply. Someone was resting their one arm on my shoulder and other one was under my other arm so that I was almost sitting.

"Are you okay, miss? Can you hear me?" A voice, softer than anything I had heard, was near my ear. It was clear and worried and the hand under me tightened its hold when I tried looking up at the person. Their hands were pretty slender. "Ah! I'm glad! Can you speak?"

 _Where did the light come from?_ The image was slightly blurry and hurt my eyes with brightness, but there was the shade of bright blue and green that were clearer than shapes. "Wh-"

A sharp pain in my chest suddenly appeared and I was coughing, feeling something warm spread to my mouth from my throat. The person readjusted my position a little back, probably surprised from the coughing fit, but then my body became lighter and the arms left my side. It was like I was floating.

"Be strong a little while more. I'll take you to my house, but you must not fall asleep until we get there. Understood?" The voice was more firmer, but it was barely noticeable when it was soaked with softness and warmth.

The only sound that left from me was a small 'um', before I started coughing again.

The person didn't say anything after that. They only walked from the noise of soft footsteps, but my brows knitted painfully together when I felt the air blow against my face. I was certain that I wasn't being carried, but it felt like I was moving somehow. It shouldn't have been possible, so it could've only been my imagination and despite what the stranger had told me about being awake, my eyelids were starting to become heavy. All the strength of my body was leaving me and I blinked rapidly not wanting them to close at all. _Who_ _is this? I can't tell, if it is a male or female._

A voice was screaming in my mind that the person with me was suspicious, even if they hadn't done anything wrong. How come they had found me when everything around the place felt empty and quiet? And the small golden lights that were letting out small chirping sounds were also weird and made me feel slightly uncomfortable. There was no way for me to trust the person, but I knew that I couldn't survive for now, if I didn't allow them to help me. I just wanted all the pain to be over.

With all of that being stuffed into my mind, I hadn't noticed, that I had fallen asleep.


	2. Chapter 1: Emotions and actions

_Hm? It smells like plants._ I blinked my opened eyes, trying to get used to the bright light that seemed to surround me completely. There was a feeling of something soft being pressed against my front body, which told me that I was laying on my stomach. _Wasn't I on the ground just a moment ago?_

Memories of the figure and soft voice came back to me and I tried to sit up, but then gasped when a pain ripped through my body. Letting my head fall back down to a surprisingly soft pillow, I stayed still, waiting for the pain to substitute. As I waited agonizing in the numb pain, I tried to look at wherever I could with only a tilt of my head.

Though, all I saw in front of me was a wall made out of wood. Turning to look towards the other direction would be out of the question, though. So, not having any other choice, I just laid there with the burning feeling around me as a companion. The taste of blood was still lingering on my tongue, but not as strongly as before. Other thing than that that was new, was that I felt my cheeks feel surprisingly warm. Did I have a fever?

"You're awake." A happy voice stated making me stiffen. Familiar soft foot steps moved closer to me and then something creaked against the floor, which was probably a chair. "Can you not move?"

"...rts."

"Huh? I'm sorry, miss. I didn't hear you." A shadow was casted over when the person leaned closer.

"It hurts." Speaking made my throat feel rough and the voice that came out cracked slightly.

"Oh! Wait a moment. I've something that might help." The foot steps moved fast to somewhere before they came back as fast as they had went. "I hope you like tea."

The stranger took my silence as a positive sign and soon there was a sound of water falling into a cup and something being placed down. The whole time, my hands were clenched around the fabric of the bed I was on. _Who was this person?_

"Please bear with me. You need to sit to drink this." They sounded begging and then slender arms wrapped around me and slowly, I started to rise.

"Gah!" The pain came back, but worse from the movement. It was like fire that burned the skin and ripped it open at the same time.

The moving turned gentler when my discomfort was noticed and it also helped a little, but few hisses still managed to escape from me. When I was finally sitting, I was leaning against something, or someone since I felt the warmth of skin and a heart beat on my bare shoulder. _Wait? Bare?_

My eyes snapped down and to see white bandage wrapped around my bare chest and abdomen. Thankfully, I wore my blue jeans, but they were dirty and slightly ripped from here and there. Another bandage wrap was on the area below my knee and the third one was just around my left foot. Both of them had little red spots on them. Though, I wasn't sure, if I should've been worried about that or that someone had stripped me from my shirt.

I whipped my head up and instantly my mouth dropped slightly when I saw what the person holding me looked like.

 _Beautiful._

Clear, large blue eyes looked warm and kind. Golden hair, that was almost silver, was parted in the middle to the sides and there was a single small braid near his hairline. The rest of his hair seemed to be fairly long and it was also put into a simple braid that rested lazily over dedicated shoulder. If it weren't for a firm chest so near me, I could've mistaken the person as a female.

Though, his wide, green hat made me almost raise an eyebrow, my face burned when I took notice his shirt's wide collar that exposed his pale chest. He seemed to be oblivious to this and continued smiling like there was nothing wrong, though. _Too close._

He gave me a closed-eyed-smile. "Here."

A cup of smoking liquid was brought closer to my face and I swallowed looking away from the man next to me. All of sudden I felt very self-conscious and embarrassed from his good looks, but at the same time, there was something familiar about him. I couldn't quite place my finger on it, but a voice in the back of my head was nagging that I had seen him somewhere before.

I opened my mouth a little and the edge of the cup pressed carefully against my dry lips. The tea wasn't too hot to burn, but its taste made my face twist. It was like one of those medicines that I took when I was sick, but the drink had some sweetness to it too making it bearable. The liquid took away the taste of metallic blood and warmed me from the inside like any warm drink right after a cold weather. The large amount of pain started to disappear rather quickly and when the cup was empty, there was only a slight ache on my stomach and back.

"I guess it wasn't good then?" The man smiled sheepishly after placing the cup down. "It's been a while since I've taken care of someone like this, so I might not know how to make proper herb teas for pain. I apologize for that."

There was somehow a soft glow around him. Not only did his hair look like it shone from the light, but his whole face was lifted up from any worries and seemed genuinely happy while talking. The green hat made the whole man look a little silly, but the moment he started speaking you almost couldn't notice it. Though, the way he spoke was polite and the tone he used reminded me of an old, gentle person, which was strange coming from someone who looked to be around my age.

"Um, who are you?" I asked, feeling relieved that my voice had turned clearer after drinking, but then I realized that my question came out rudely.

The man's smile brightened, though. "How rude of me. My name is Yunan, I'm, should I say, a guardian of this forest."

"Forest? I didn't see any forest in the car."

"Car? May I ask what that is?" Yunan tilted his head like a confused child, with blinking large eyes.

 _Is he a hermit who has been around here too long?_ I couldn't deny that the whole situation started to seem fishy. There definitely hadn't been any large forests near by and why Yunan hadn't called for police or someone that could find out about my identity. There wasn't anyone else around the place, at least that was what I thought, so I was grateful that he had bandaged me up. The crash definitely had given me some injuries, but despite the strange blonds' hospitality, I couldn't fully trust him. The whole situation felt too strange.

"Where did you find me?" He kept looking at me with the same smile despite the fact that he might have noticed how dubious I started to look.

However, instead of answering immediately, he set me back down and leaned against his seat without a hurry. His face didn't tell at all what he was thinking behind the smile and the pleasant atmosphere settled into the room. When it happened, I also couldn't help, but feel suddenly very relaxed and at ease.

"You were just a little further away from my house, injured. I heard you calling for help and followed the voice immediately." Something in Yunan's eyes flickered and his features turned sad as he closed his eyes. "You looked like you were in great pain. How do you feel now?"

"Fine...I guess? The drink helped, though, I feel a little sore now." _How could've he heard me? I couldn't even scream at all._

Like against my suspicions, Yunan didn't look like he was spitting lies at all. His blue eyes were surprisingly honest, which I had not expected either after his explanation, but I still doubted his words.

"I'm so glad." His lips pulled into another bright smile and his eyes shone even more, with relieved look that took me off guard for a second.

 _Why do I feel so comfortable?_

Pulling myself together I stroked my fingers against each other nervously. "W-where is this forest exactly?"

"This is the Great Rift." The words that came were not something I expected, but the name also rang a bell.

 _Yunan, the Great Rift._

 _Where had I heard them before?_

"Oh, before I forget, may I check the injuries on your feet? They need more healing, since the wounds there were pretty deep and large." Yunan asked with a smile.

I gave a nod, still a little baffled, though. "S-sure."

"Tell me, if it hurts then, okay? I managed to heal most of the wounds before you woke up, but the worst ones would've taken longer." He crouched down next to my bed and his fingers brushed against the white cloth near my knee, before he started unwrapping it.

As he continued this, many thoughts ran through my head while I laid there and looked at his work. The smile hadn't disappeared, but it fell a little when he seemed to concentrate and now that he had changed his position I had a clear view of how long his hair was. It reached to the floor and laid there limply, almost like a snake. It surprised me to see a male with that long hair for the first time and it also added more strange traits to the mysterious man's character, but there was still that familial aura around him that grew even stronger with his every action.

My eyes trailed to his face, to try and remember where I had seen him before. His nose was thin and pointy, almost like a woman's and his lips were full too adding the femininity-like quality to his youthful face. The pair of blue eyes were shade darker than before under the green hat's shadow and his fingers that were holding the off coming bandages were thin and long. Everything about him screamed elegant and pretty-face, but I blushed again when I looked towards his almost bare chest, which proved his true gender. The way he dressed looked too sloppy.

"Alright, now lets get started." Yunan glanced at me like asking for permission and I looked down towards my leg, only to feel my face turn from red to white.

The skin was irritated and red as the dried blood that covered the area and became darker when it went closer to the center. Green and blue spots were near it and they formed small, swollen hills and for a moment, I though I saw my white bone in the mess of the colors that sent a bile rising into my throat.

A soft, warm hand covered my eyes and another one was placed comfortingly on top of my shoulder. "Just lay down and try to relax. I'll be finished soon."

A meek nod was all I managed to do as a response and then the warmth left from my face and shoulder. From reflex, I closed my eyes and tried to get the previous image out of my head by thinking something else.

The first thing that came into my mind was the bread that I had eaten before I had went to drive.

Another was of how I went shopping last week for groceries.

The third images was of how mother and I had talked over the phone of her new son that was only few months old.

The fourth was about of how I managed to burn porridge accidentally.

"I'm going to start now."

The fifth was about the last summer when I went with mother and her husband to a summer cottage.

"I forgot to ask for your name."

My mind paused. "Jessy Riverbed."

The sixth was about me watching a show from my computer.

"I see. Nice to meet you, Jessy."

The seventh was about my favorite anime.

"Can I ask how you became injured like this?"

My eyes snapped open and everything felt like it halted for a second. Somewhere, from below my eye, I saw a light that was in a shape of a bird. It was soon joined by others like it and they let out small noises that made them even sound like birds, too. With wide eyes, one word came into my mind, as I gazed at them, shocked.

 _Rukh._

"Do you...possibly see them?" Yunan's question made me look at him and my eyes widened even more.

Rukh flied around him and illuminated his long, light hair like stars. The blue eyes reflected the shining of the golden creatures as a warm hue and his lips were pulled into a warm smile while his hands, that I only then noticed were glowing, lifted themselves from my leg.

The previous injury was gone. Only little bruises were there.

Yunan. He was a magi. One character from my favorite show, from Magi.

 _What's going on?_ Was my last thought before my head slumped down to the pillow and I black out from shock.

* * *

Ever since I had been small, I had been fascinated by stories and all of fantasy that the world had to offer. Any kid would probably have those kind of interest, but mine started to become even wider when I learned about anime. My parents didn't find it stupid or laughable, though. In fact, they were the kind of people who understood how I felt. Everyone would get glued to something at the end and I got glued to anime.

The first show I had ever watched was called Inuyasha. It had been really funny and entertaining and I loved how much unreal things were in it and so I started searching for more shows which didn't take that long. Of course I had my own problems that came with something like that such as school and social life. I was like a small hermit in my own little room and the world in my head and on the screen. My parents had became upset when that happened.

In the end, luckily, I still got normal grades and continued my own small hobby that I loved. Some other kids in my class also loved anime and we talked about them like crazy, too. But I still didn't do cosplay or buy posters and stuff on line like they did. I was content enough, by just watching.

Then just couple years ago I came face-to-face with a new anime that I hadn't seen before. At first, I had not been really sure, if I should've tried watching it, but in the end I did and loved it. It was called 'Magi' and it was one of the most magical anime that I had ever watched. As soon as I had finished watching all the episodes, I felt disappointed that it had stopped like it had so I started reading its manga instead and got excited again when I realized, that new seasons would come. However, for some time, I just pushed that anime aside and concentrated on others.

When a new season came, I was overjoyed and started watching it and this happened only a year ago. I could still remember what had happened in it and I would always smile from the funny scenes.

That was all the basic of my anime watcher's life.

All that happened before I came to the world of Magi.

* * *

The world outside of the window was dark as an abyss and the light of a candle reflected my image on the surface of the glass. Brown, straight locks of hair fell just above my shoulders and framed my round, freckled face from the sides. My green eyes were staring right back at me with a frown between my brows and I looked back towards Yunan who was working with the food.

His happy mood was as bright as the Rukh around him and he moved around the place with the same kind of happy-go-lucky attitude that I was used on seeing. Though, I was jealous how nonchalant he could be without anything bothering him. _Because_ _I am far from that._

Yunan seemed to understand, that I was mentally in no condition to be asked questions from. After I had woken up after collapsing, he had only asked how I felt, but didn't fish for any more information, when he saw how shaken I was. He didn't know what I felt that moment, but it felt like he had noticed my feelings. He gave me his sympathy and left it there and I was grateful for that.

Everything had felt like it was fiction, a dream, an illusion, but I just couldn't wake up from it. The injuries and the pain I had felt had been too real to be just something out of my imagination, however. I still tried to convince myself that everything was just a dream. That Yunan and Rukh right in front of me weren't real and they would disappear in a second, but the scent of blood on my teared shirt was something that nobody could deny.

Unwittingly, I started to pinch my arm like it would wake me up. It hurt and left small red marks on my skin, but I was still sitting next to a window and looking out to the dark forest of the Great Rift that didn't really let anything to be seen. The house I was in was the only thing giving light to the darkness. _How long have I been here exactly_ _? The dark makes it impossible to even count on days._

"Jessy, the food is ready." Yunan called and I turned to look at him. He was placing my bowl of soup to the table and some vegetable on another plate. Once he feels my gaze he smiles warmly and I sit up walking to him. "I'm sorry that I can't make more than this."

"This is fine." My voice was tired and I swallowed my guilt by taking a bite from a bread. It didn't feel nice treating him like a gloomy ghost after everything he did to me, but I couldn't bring myself to act otherwise. There was so much I had to think about.

After a while of silence, I glanced up to see intense blue eyes looking at me, when I lifted a spoonful of soup to my lips. They didn't waver and kept their line of sight towards the spoon like it would explode any given moment and the look made me almost shot a glare towards magi. Yunan had treated cooking as some sort of experiment for some time and would always wait and see my direction. It made sense, though, since he lived in an isolated place in a middle of darkness where almost nobody sets a foot into to come as his guest. Though, I didn't quite see myself a guest, but more like a freeloader.

The thought made me frown, but then I put the spoon into my mouth and swallowed after giving it a taste. To my surprise, it was really good compared to magi's previous try, but he took my reaction in wrong way and sighed with a sad laugh.

"I guess it wasn't good?"

"No, it's better than before." My words brightened his face and he smiled again.

"Is that so _?_ I'm happy to hear that." He also started eating and hummed happily with a blush on his cheeks. "This is truly good! Finally, I got it right!"

His enthusiastic reaction made my face relax a little and I continued eating in a comfortable silence. This is one of the things we started doing together as soon as I was able to get on my feet again. The first dish he gave me had tasted very salty and I needed a lots of water while eating it. I had learned two things about Yunan then and they were that he rarely cooked anything and that he was pretty good making herbal teas which didn't come as a surprise.

As for the Rukh, they had been moving around him almost every time I saw him. Those tiny things also went near me and when they did I observed them with fascination and awe. Those times seemed to be only ones when I truly wasn't thinking of how to get back home.

And id father was alright.

The little pieces of light started to fly around me again and I paused with eating and watched them. The small noises they made were calming and the light they gave off was warm like tiny flames that didn't burn. _How would they feel?_

Curiously, I reached out and one of them landed on top of my palm and I was surprised how light it felt. It didn't weight at all, in fact, like it wasn't even there. However, the small warmth it radiated felt real against my skin.

"They like you." Yunan smiled also stopping with eating to stare at the small thing on my hand.

"Why?" They shouldn't like anyone besides a magi. Did that mean that I was also a one? That felt impossible, but everything around me felt impossible and yet I was having dinner with Yunan himself.

"I'm not sure. Usually, they only react like that around a magi."

"What's a magi?" I prayed that my ignorance was convincing. Telling him the whole truth about myself wouldn't do any good, even though I wasn't sure, if he was even real.

"Magi is someone who is loved by Rukh, by these little things." He gestured around himself and they appeared. "Someone who is a magi, can ask them for help and power."

"What kind of power?" I continued asking, despite knowing the answer already.

Yunan smiled and tilted his head. "You already know, don't you?"

I flinched and the small Rukh flew away from my sharp movement. Green met blue and another silence fell over us, like a shadow that was trying to suffocate me. My mind was blank and I could only stare at the blond with shock and slight wariness.

Seeing my reaction, his smile fell and he looked at me with surprise. "What? I wasn't mistaken, then?"

My face also mirrored his, but then I realized what I had went and done and lowered my gaze. Yunan was naturally a gentle person, but I felt afraid of how he might take it that I had just lied to him straight to the face. I already felt guilty enough to have a giant bolder on top of my head, but now I had lied to a magi and the one who had saved me on top of that. _Would he find me suspicious with this? Would he let me stay here anymore after this?_

I felt my stomach drop, but then to my surprise, Yunan started to chuckle. Almost painfully, my head shot up and my wide eyes looked at the long haired man who rubbed the back of his head with apologetic smile. "It was only a guess, but don't worry. I'm sure you have your reasons for secrecy."

"Eh? You're not upset?" This was not what I had expected at all.

Yunan smiled and placed his elbows to the table. "No. Like I said, you must have your reasons and trusting a completly stranger isn't something anyone would do."

Sadness and guilt hit me again and my gaze went back down. "I'm sorry. You haven't been anything, but nice to me and I..." No other words could come out and I clenched the fabric of my new pants, that I had been given, frustrated towards myself.

"Don't worry. You at least know the basics about Rukh, right?"

I nodded raising my head a little to look him in the eyes. They shone like water reflecting the sunlight from the light that the room held. "How did you guess, that I already knew about Rukh?"

"You didn't seem too shocked to see Rukh and that is a normal reaction for someone who already knows about them, right?"

 _I'm an idiot._ The statement was so true that I felt embarrassed again. How could've I not been aware more of that fact sooner? Was I truly that stupid? He had been with me the whole time and he could also see Rukh so it was even more obvious that he had noticed how calm I was around the golden birds. At first I had been a little startled, but other than that I didn't ask from him immediately what they were. Well, I have been busy thinking about other things, but I could've at least tried to figure out what to say and ask from magi so I wouldn't reveal too much.

Seeing that Yunan wasn't angry at me, however, made everything feel much better. He truly was a good person, but a voice kept whispering into my ear that I shouldn't tell him where I really came from. It was unfortunate and made me feel disappointed of how cowardly I was being, but it was normal that I was like this, right? But it was also true that Yunan might know how to send me back, if this all turned out to be reality.

"Jessy." His tone took a little serious turn and I straightened up automatically. Though, his eyes were still kind, there was some sort of change in him. "You must have gone through much and I would not mind, if you decided to remain here, but is it really something you want to do?"

"I..." _No. I want to go home, now._ Was what I wanted to say, but it didn't leave from my mouth.

Hearing no more words from me, Yunan looked down. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't push all these questions to you."

"You don't have to apologize, really-" The Rukh flied past my eyes and I followed it for a little while before looking back at blue eyes that hadn't raised their gazes from the table. "Earlier you said that the Rukh likes me? Why?"

He looked back up and smiled sadly. "I'm sorry, I don't know an answer to that. You're not a magi, though. I could've felt it." A sigh almost came from me, but I held it back and continued to listen. "The Rukh likes you, yes. That's all I know and am certain of, unfortunately."

I shook my head. "It's okay. Thanks."

He gave me a happier smile and then I realized how easy it had been to talk with him.

* * *

A loud thud shook the floor and I stiffened running down the stairs as quickly as I could and found the cause of the commotion laid on the floor, with his hat few feet away and face first on the wooden floor that had been cleaned only recently by me. His face rose with a whine and I held in an amused smile when I saw red nose from the impact and streams of tears running down flawless face like waterfalls.

"Jessy! The floor is so slippery!" Yunan whined and sat up rubbing his tender skin like a child.

The new thing I found out in Yunan's house, was that everything seemed to happen much more comically. Like the giant tears, slipping and childish antics of a powerful magi.

My nod was slow and so were my steps. "Yes, because I cleaned it. Remember?"

He pouted picking up his hat. "But I have done that too before and never has something like this happened."

A frown. "I just mopped with water."

"Eh? Mopped? Water?" Blue eyes blinked up at me confused and I raised an eyebrow looking at him the same way.

"How _exactly_ have you been cleaning the place? When you mop the result will be like this."

"Using that broom." A lone stick with hays tied to the end stood in the corner, where his finger pointed at and I resisted an urge to smack myself across the face like they did in anime. Yunan, oblivious to my mood, stood up and looked around with awe. "It is amazing how much cleaner it is now! Thank you, Jessy."

A smile managed to find its way to my face and I looked down. "It is nothing. I've been bored anyway."

 _He thanks and apologizes too easily._

"Then how about I'll take you out of this forest so you can see other things?" Yunan asked, but he tilted his head when I shook my head.

"Thanks, but...I just don't feel like doing that."

Honestly, the idea made me feel a little excited, but I also hesitated. I was supposed to find my way back home, but because I was too afraid to tell Yunan about my circumstances, I didn't think that I would get any answers. Asking from a magi _was_ a good option, but it also could carry risks. There were possibilities that I couldn't get back, wouldn't be allowed or worse. I could be killed, which wasn't something I expected Yunan to do to me.

I knew what kind of place the world of Magi was and it made me scared because of that fact, not that my world was any safer, though. And also, the possibilities what could happen out there made me terrified, with slave traders and wars. I had read fanfictions and they always said that the heroine would get herself into trouble, but there was also the chance that nothing like that would happen, since I lived in reality and not in a fairytale. It was the small part of me, though, that believed in that in the current situation. Getting send into another world was not normal at all and it made me want to pull my hair off from stress.

"Yunan, do you have any books?" The question came suddenly out of my mouth, surprising the magi in front of me, but then he smiled once again.

"Yes. Do you want me to show you?" He started leading me up the stairs, when I gave a short nod.

When he opened a door to a room at the end of the hallway, I shouldn't have been surprised to see that it was much larger than the other rooms, so the first guess that came was that he had used magic to created some space. The whole place had rows of bookshelves and each of them held different covered ones and few scrolls were there too, but some of them looked really old.

Yunan stepped out of the way to give me room to walk in and I went between the first shelf, eyeing the books with diffident emotions. But then I stiffened and disappointment crashed down on me, when I noticed the writing on the covers. I couldn't read it at all, because it wasn't even English, but something else entirely.

"Is something wrong? I'm sorry that they all are about magic and history." Yunan had no idea how much his words made me more depressed that I couldn't read them. Those were things that I hoped to be able to read about.

The brown bangs covered my eyes and I felt my face heat up worse than ever before. "I can't read." The words were out of my mouth, before I could've even thought straight.

"Then I can teach you." Yunan said and was next to me in a second. His blue eyes reflected my surprised face and he gave me a closed-eye-smile and pulled a book out of the shelf. "Shall we start?"

"Now?" I asked with wide eyes, still baffled.

"Would you have wanted to do this later?"

After a while of thinking, my response was a shake of my head and we sat down to start. Studying was not something I enjoyed, but I had to know how to read. I needed to find a way back, by myself and reading about magic might help.

* * *

 **First, I want to say how happy I am about the first review of this story.**

 **Miqila: Thank you so much. You've made me the happiest writer with your words. For you and all the others who start to read this story, I'll do my best.**

 **Now, I've been wondering, that would the way Jessy reacts, be a way that any normal person would be like after being faced by a situation that she was going through? I am trying my best not to have her actions and emotions be anything like some crazy girl's who is happy or too okay to be in a new world.**

 **More reviews are appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 2: The warmth

"Yunan, can I go out? From the forest I mean." The question came out in the middle of silence and the blue-eyed magi blinked at me perplexed, but then he smiled.

"Sure. I've been planning on visiting few people for some tea." He seemed like he was glowing from the thought and quickly took his staff that was leaning against the wall.

"People?" I asked closing the book I had been given as homework. It was small and had some simple words for beginner, but I had asked help almost in every sentence. Thankfully, Yunan was patient and explained things to me calmly, even though he had to repeat the same thing over hundred times.

"Yes. They're from a small tribe called Torran and they are very friendly." Yunan opened the door and we walked down the stairs, while he kept talking about the tribe, but unknown to him I wasn't listening.

Torran tribe were originally from Alma Torran and they language was in the Dungeons. That was how much I knew about them, but I also remembered the part in the anime when Morgiana went to visit the tribe to ask about her kind. The tribe had reminded me at first of Native Americans with their houses, clothes and even the face-paint. Though, I shivered from the mere thought of worms that they ate.

When Yunan opened the front door, there was immediately nothing in sight, but darkness that I had seen for the past days. The air was cool against my face and I inhaled deeply, my heart beating unusually fast from fear and anxiety. However, I didn't stop and walked out with stiff legs and clenched fists. After some time since my first lesson with Yunan, I had started to slowly accept fully the fact that this world was real as it can get. And that also meant that my fears grew even more, but I also remembered something that I had been told since I was small. _You will achieve nothing by sitting around._

So I had been left by no other choices than to finally get out and try to learn more. Besides, I felt bad for relying on Yunan's hospitality the whole time and being cooped up in _his_ home. He hadn't left from his humble house the whole time I had been there and I started to feel like it was my fault, but I didn't jump to conclusions just yet.

An idea, that the people of Torran tribe might still know of how to travel to another world like they had done when they left Alma Torran, had also played in my mind, but I had dismissed it almost as soon as it came. They wouldn't know about it anymore anyway because it had been forgotten long ago and there wasn't possibility that there was a way to use the same way to send me back to my world.

I glanced at the golden haired magi next to me whose path was lightened by the Rukh. Thanks to him, for some strange reason, the time in the world of Magi hadn't been as painful and terrifying as I had thought. His cheerfulness had rubbed on me.

"Are you afraid of heights?" He suddenly asked and looked at me from the corner of his eye, but didn't stop walking.

 _This doesn't seem to mean any good._ "In fact, I am. Why?"

He laughed awkwardly after receiving a suspicious look from me. "We might need to fly to get out of the forest."

That moment, I remembered that there was a huge cliff on the border of the Great Rift and I felt my face getting pale as snow, while my heart thudded painfully against my ribcage. There were some things I was afraid and I had failed to see that one of them was nearer than I would've ever thought. My reaction didn't go unnoticed by Yunan, so he laid a comforting hand on top of my shoulder and gently made me look at him.

"It will be fine. Just don't open your eyes." The smile made my shoulders slowly slump down, but then they shot up again when I felt something touch my hand. It was Yunan's hand that wrapped around mine. "It would be for the best, though, if you would stay close or else you might fall."

He didn't have to say anything else, before I was already pressed closely to him with beef red face and pounding heart, which he probably felt. His free hand went around my shoulders and I grabbed a loose hold on the front of his shirt, while trying to reassure myself that this had to be done, if I wanted out of the forest.

"I could use transformation magic, but you're not probably used to it and it would take a great toll on your body. So I'm sorry, if this makes you uncomfortable." Yunan smiled down at me apologetically, but I only looked back down, not replying back to him.

 _How can he be so calm!?_ My fingers twitched on the fabric that they were clinging to, but then my breath was caught in my throat when the Rukh started to fly around us more swiftly than I had seen before. Ever so slowly, our feet left the ground and it disappeared under my feet to the darkness. Naturally, I started to feel afraid, so I closed my eyes tightly and when the wind started to whip around us even more wildly my stomach dropped and I clung to Yunan tighter.

But my eyes flew open, when there was a blinding, bright light behind my eyelids and a choked gasp came out of my throat that ran dry. The whole time in the Great Rift, I had only seen a limited quantity of colors and maybe I also had forgotten what real nature even looked like. The feeling of not being able to even see the sky or clouds was sometimes too much and I had even started to miss the light of the sun.

So seeing it all again, after getting used to the light, took my breath away and for a moment, I forgot that I was over hundred feet above the ground and clinging to a magician. _The sunlight feels great._

"Hold on tight now." Yunan's voice made me snap back to the gravity of the situation and my face lost its color once again, when I looked down. The endless black abyss seemed like it was the gate to nightmares as I couldn't tear my eyes away from it and my tangling feet.

"Eeep!" The arm around me tightened, when suddenly my fingers became like jelly and so did the rest of my body causing me almost slip down from the gravity. If it was possible, my heart almost leaped up to my throat at that moment and I trembled violently. _I can't do this! I can't do this! It's too high and I'm scared! I can-_

"Jessy, calm down! We are almost there." Even though the soothing words were supposed to help me, I held my breath the whole time with shaking fingers. I didn't even have to open my eyes anymore, to see that the knuckles were turning white.

I had never been sure where my fear of highs had come from, but my parents thought that it was because when I was small, I almost fell from a jungle gym. Though, I couldn't remember it clearly, expect for some small images.

Finally, my feet met the firm ground again and I let out a large sigh and almost fell, if it hadn't been Yunan who was holding me up. For someone who had such slim arms, he had some muscle in them too and it surprised me almost as much as the new scenario in front of me.

The ground was covered in grass and there were trees around the place showing a real forest than the one filled with nothing, but darkness that I had been in just a few minutes ago. The wind made the brown, sturdy and thin branched move along with my hair and the green leaves rustled against each other creating soft sounds that I had not heard for some time.

Yunan smiled from the corner of my eye and then leaded me along towards a path between the trees. "Let's go. The tribe isn't far from here."

* * *

The Torran tribe's village was like I remembered it from the anime. There were children running around the place with faces painted and weathers on top of their heads and their clothes were pretty plain and simple. The adults looked pretty similar and they smiled towards Yunan and greeted him, which he returned with his own greetings, but they also sent curious looks towards me, which I tried to ignore. Though, I felt very timid because of them.

 _Maybe it's because of my clothes?_ Was what I thought at first and glanced down at my black boots that I had had since I woke up in the Great Rift. My pants were beigen colored and loose and the shirt was green as Yunan's hat and had long, baggy sleeves.

Suddenly we stopped in front of a certain tent that had an elderly lady standing in front of it. Her grey hair was put into a thick braid and it reached to her hips that had a leather belt around it and she wore a plain, white, dress-like outfit. Her face was narrow, but the wrinkles next to her eyes told about laughers she had done over the years and her coal eyes were bright as she saw Yunan.

"If it isn't Yunan." She smiled cheerfully at the tall male, who did the same.

"It's nice to see you again. I'm sorry, if I haven't come so often anymore."

She dismissed it with a wave of her hand. "Don't worry your pretty head over it. It's wonderful to have you here." Her eyes caught the sight of me and they widened. "Who is this?"

"This is Jessy." Yunan smiled and then looked towards me. "This is Miss Taran, she's one of the Torran tribes elders."

"Nice to meet you." My smile was awkward and a little forced. My fingers were linked together and moved nervously, while being covered in nervous sweat.

Taran, however, didn't seem to mind at all my behavior and smiled brightly. "It's nice to meet you too, dear. Please do come in, the others are already preparing for the tea."

I followed them in, but froze for a second when many pairs of eyes directed their focus on me. All of the people looked old, but some of them were middle-aged adults and looked younger than Taran who sat down with Yunan and me, after I finally snapped out of my frozen state. I followed both of their example and crossed my legs under me, trying to get as comfortable as possible with all the stares that were shot towards me.

The tent smelled like smoke and leather and the reason was found from few men who had pipes in their mouths and blew puffs of smoke out. Yunan almost visibly wrinkled his nose when one of the white clouds came towards him, but kept a peaceful expression nonetheless making me almost pity him. Taran, oblivious to this, handed both of us cups of smoking liquid.

"Enjoy." She smiled and then went over to have a conversation with other woman about her age.

My eyes met with blue and Yunan smiled raising his drink as a knowledge before blowing to it and gulping it down. I also looked down at the tea and then mentally shrugged, bringing it to my lips. Though, I wasn't quite focused into taste, since I kept observing everything around me frantically.

I couldn't believe that I was actually having tea in Torran tribe's tent with a magi. It shouldn't even be possible, but the burning pain on my tongue proved that it wasn't a dream. These kind of things only happened in fanfictions and stories, yet now I was experiencing it all like it came naturally. My stomach was twisting with excitement, but the other part of me told me to think everything more clearly. This wasn't something I should be happy about or enjoy it, but for the past few days, I had, thanks to Yunan.

The time had went surprisingly quickly, when I cleaned and tried to learn how to write and read. The continuous darkness in the Great Rift had not helped either in knowing, if it was day or night. The blond magi, however, had known when was the time to eat and sleep like he had a clock inside his head.

"Yunan, I'm so happy to see you again! How you been?" An old man suddenly limped towards us with a walking stick. "How do you do?"

"Thank you very much, I'm fine. How about you?" Yunan asked back with a closed-eye-smile.

"I'm managing." The old man sat down and placed his stick in front of his crossed legs. His old, wrinkled face looked towards me and soon his dry looking lips spread into a grin. "Hi there. My name is Kohan. My wife already talked me off of my ears about you."

"Dear!" Taran appeared and smacked Kohan on the back of his head. Her face was a mix of frustration and abashment, but otherwise she stood tall with another hand on her hip.

Kohan wasn't faced by the angry looking female at all and only barked rubbing the tender spot on his skull. "Now, now. No need to use violence."

"Honestly." Taran sent him one last glare, before she sat down and looked at me with a smile. "How do you like your tea?"

Unconsciously, I smiled back when I saw her happy mood, that was almost as bright as Yunan's. "It's good."

"So, how long have you two known each other?" Kohan asked curiously and shifted comfortably on his place.

Under the shadow of his hat, blue eyes glanced at me and when they saw that I didn't react to the question, Yunan looked back towards the older man. "I met her a week ago. She was gravely injured and I offered her a place to stay in."

"Injured?!" The whole tent almost shook from the force of Taran's yell and many gazes fell on us. She leaned closer, inspecting me up and down, with a very serious look on her face, before locking our eyes together. "How do you feel now? How bad was it? Yunan-san, not that I doubt you, but did you certainly take a proper care of her?"

Kohan rolled his eyes. "Stop fussing around and calm down. The lass looks pretty healthy to me, though a little pale."

"How can you be so calm about this?" Taran frowned angrily, looking exasperated with her husband's behavior.

Yunan silently chuckled and I also had hard time holding back my smile. The way the two elders interacted made it look like they had a strained relationship when their personalities and options were different, but the others in the tent looked at the two of them fondly and there was some kind of glint in their eyes. The married couple also had the same look behind their annoyed faces.

Without even realizing it, I started to compare the scene in front of me to the time with my parents. Though, the difference between them and the pair before me, were too large. That's why I started to feel a sharp tug in my chest. _They never argued this warmly_.

I didn't know, how long they kept talking heatedly, but my listening was cut off by something tugging my sleeve. My head whipped around and then down to come face-to-face with dark brown eyes. Round face had chubby, red cheeks and pouty lips were half-open while short, messy brown hair was tied back into a low ponytail. It was a little girl, that's legs were covered in bruises and dirt like she had been running through a forest.

Suddenly, Taran laughed and scooped the child up, making her squeal in surprise. "Kana, are you interested in our new visitor?" The child looked up at her, then back at me, before looking away again and hugging Taran around her torso. This made the elder lady chuckle and she stroked her short hair with affection of a mother. "This is my granddaughter, Kana. She is only seven, now."

"And she's a shy one, too." Kohan cackled, tickling her under the chin, but she slapped his hand away and hugged her grandmother more tightly. This made him, however, laugh more.

"Oi, stop teasing her, now would you!" Taran scolded, but had a smile on her features. She kept stroking Kana's back softly, while she clung to her like a small monkey to a tree. "Kana, where is your mother? Can you greet Mr. Yunan and Miss Jessy?"

The little girl didn't say anything and only glanced at my way, but then she looked immediately back when I met her gaze. She reminded me of my half-sister, because of how similarly they acted and how awkward I felt when they were near. Despite me having new siblings from my step-father and -mother, I never really got along with them and the reason was because they were younger than me and that I didn't know how to be with children.

"Kana, it has been a while. How are you?" Yunan asked cheerfully, but the child didn't even turn around to face him, making him look disappointed and a roll of sweat went down his forehead.

Taran sighed, her smile falling a little, as she turned to look at me. "I'm sorry for her behavior."

"Oh, it's alright." I forced a smile, awkwardly, not liking how disconcerting the atmosphere felt.

"Kana! There you are!" A woman ran to us and kneeled next to Taran and Kana with a disapproving frown between her brows that told the younger girl, who cringed, how displeased she was. "Where did you disappear like that to? I was worried! I'm sorry about her, mother."

"It's alright, Hana. I was just introducing her to Yunan's friend." Taran smiled again and gestured towards me with her hand.

The woman, Hana, whose eyes were the exact copy of Kana's, flushed, seeing that the three of them weren't the only ones listening. She placed her hands to the ground and bowed her head politely. "Good day, my name is Hana."

"N-nice to meet you. My name is Jessy." Despite thinking it was weird, I also did a little bow, but my face was probably as red as hers when I rose. I had never greeted someone like that in my whole life and it felt so embarrassing, for some reason.

Taran smiled from our short interaction, with Yunan, and then looked back down at her granddaughter. "Now Kana, why don't you go with your mother and let us grown ups drink our tea in peace?" Kana shook's her head stubbornly, refusing to let go of her clothes. This makes the grandmother laugh and shake her head and then stand up with her still in her arms. "Fine. Hana, shall we go search Kana's friends? I'm sure she will start playing with them sooner or later."

"Of course. I'll see you later, father." Hana smiles down at the old man who waves his hand to her as they walk away.

The three of us were left there to sit in silence for a while. Also, the stares we had received from other people in the tent had lessened and the place was filled with merry chattering and laughing. It was almost like watching people in a bar, expect that there was no alcohol and there started to be children around the place too.

Suddenly, Kohan sighed tiredly and placed his head against his palm. "Yunan, have you heard the news from the town?"

"Eh? What news?" Blue eyes blinked confused, but then they turned worried when Kohan's features turned more stressful.

Black eyes narrowed down at the half-finished cup and the atmosphere turned thick with strain. "Slavers. They have started appearing around there." The magi's eyes widened with mine and my fingers tightened automatically around my own cup like it could give me some sort of support. The male's voice had been quiet and gruff and the first word had been spat like it was poison. "No doubt they wish to find one of the red heads. That's been the only reason that they ever come around these parts."

"There aren't any of _them_ left here. So there is no reason to worry." Yunan's smile was obviously forced and his cheerful voice was cracking with sadness, as were his eyes, that were closed from prying gazes.

I bit my lower lip and started fidgeting nervously, feeling like the conversation was turning a bit too private. It wasn't that hard to figure out what they were referring to, when the red heads were mentioned. They were meaning Fanalis people, like Morgiana and Masrur, who had been hunted and slaved because of their strengths and red hair.

Kohan's face only hardened and he shook his head. "No, lad. They won't leave empty handed. Their instinct tells them to just sell people like objects!" His voice was harsh and the hold on his cup tightened to a point I thought it would break. "Everyone in the tribe is scared to go to the town, currently. Knowing that those _bastards_ are still linger there."

Yunan didn't say anything to that and his eyes were hidden by the shadow of his hat, but I saw how they were shining brightly with deep sadness. Though, my pity towards the poor fate of Fanalis people wasn't anything, compared to what kind of pain he felt, by just thinking about their suffering.

* * *

"Farwell for now Jessy and Yunan. Please, do come again soon." Taran smiled as she stood with us on the edge of her tribe's village.

"Of course." Yunan smiled back and I mirrored their expressions.

"Thank you for the tea." I said and the old woman's face softened from this, before she took a hold of my hands with a firm grip.

"You're most welcome, dear. I hope you can meet my son-in-law, the next time you stop by. He was today quite busy. Oh, and do forgive that foolish husband of mine. He tends to say things, before even thinking." It was clear, that she was referring to the talk about slavery and her eyes wavered for a second, after she finished.

"Don't worry about it. It was very nice to meet you." My smile didn't disappear, though, I felt a little sting in my chest. _Why was there slavery in the first place?_

We started walking together with Yunan, in silence, while Taran continued waving towards us until she and the village disappeared from sight. The sky had turned in to the color of blood red, mixed with yellow hues of the sun that created orange and the pink clouds that started to disappear revealed dark blue sky with little stars. It was quite a beautiful thing to see, since the city lights had not allowed for me to see much at night.

The happy mood, however, went away, when I started to think about Fanalis again. The images of chains and the memory of seeing how Morgiana had suffered made my stomach turn around from disgust and fear. Those things were truly happening to other slaves, while we kept walking and enjoying ourselves. It didn't feel fair at all, but deep inside, I kept saying, that I was glad it wasn't me in their place. It made me feel guilty, though, but that was just a fact I couldn't deny. Who wanted a life like that in the first place?

Yunan started to talk, suddenly after a while. "I'm sorry, if the conversation turned to unpleasant things."

"It is alright. I had a chance to meet some people and the tea was good." I smiled, telling my true feelings and his features softened from this. I had really been given great time while drinking with others.

"I'm glad." He said.

 _He uses that sentence quite often._ I raised my head up to the sky, missing the warmth of the sun already. I had never been really fond of it, because it gave me freckles and also made me fear skin cancer and other diseases. My feet felt tired from walking so much after a long period of break from it and I didn't doubt that my muscles would hurt in the morning.

The wind felt great against my face and I inhaled deeply the clean air like I was thirsty for it. I had never really been paying attention how foul my world's air had been from all the cars and factors that dwelled around the cities. So, I had found other good part in the Magi world that actually managed to make me feel happy. The other reasons were meeting Yunan, getting to meet Torran people and to drink tea with them.

My mind halted for a second, but then a small smile spread on my lips. _Never would've thought that there would be more than one goof side in all of this._

"Yunan, what Kohan said about slavers and the red heads, what did he mean by that?" I asked, trying to play the role of an ignorant and clueless woman.

"He had meant a hunting tribe that used to be around here, but they all were brought to slavery, because of their abilities." Even with a smile, Yunan looked sad. "Their hair was red as were their eyes and their strength was that of over ten men."

Keeping the act, my eyes widened and I placed a hand near my mouth with a fake shock. "How can someone be so strong? Did they use magic?"

"No. Their power is with them since their birth and it's probably obvious, why they attracted slavers attention as well as nobles."

I lowered my hand and looked down at the ground. "That's terrible."

"Well! Let's not talk about such depressing subject anymore!" The magi suddenly smiled brightly and there was a determinate gleam in his eyes. "I just a great idea of what to cook today."

"And that would be?" Eyebrows knitted together, I started to feel slightly worried. He had been pretty excited about the idea of cooking meals to me since he hadn't done that for a long time, but because of that he wasn't always successful in his little experiments.

"I thought, that maybe I should try something sweet today. What do you say?" He smiled the same bright smile, expecting for me to reply.

"That's - not a bad idea." I smiled thinking different kinds of sweets and feeling my mouth watering from unexpected suggestion. Suddenly, I didn't feel so depressed from the thoughts and talks of slavery.

"There is this simple recipe, that I have wanted to try out for some time, but I have never really baked before." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Oh, well I will help you then. We can't risk you burning the house down, now can we?" The mere thought of an ancient magi, who had been reincarnated many times, causing trouble in the kitchen made me snicker.

Though, he didn't look amused and only pouted. "That's mean, Jessy. I'm not that bad."

"Uh, uh. Sure." I nodded with a smile and then linked my hands behind my back with a sigh. "It was such a nice day. Thank you, for bringing me here, Yunan."

His pout disappeared to an expression that was clearly saying that he was surprised, but then he also smiled and his eyes shone with the last lights of the sun that was disappearing to the horizon. "You're welcome. It also seems like Taran and Kohan like you. They rarely see any new faces inside the tribe and they're not so close with the people of the town down the river."

"I like them too." I said, but then my smile fell, when I saw the Great Rift and its dark oblivion below us.

"Can you handle this again?" Yunan asked and I bit my cheek, before sighing and slumping my shoulders down.

"Lets just get this over with. I'm tired and want to get back to your house."

"Alright, I promise to get us down as quickly as I can." No sooner, familiar arms from the morning were around me and I was pulled closer to a chest.

 _Stop blushing and get a grip!_ My hands went around Yunan, despite the heat on my cheeks. Why did he have to be so attractive? It made me nervous.

* * *

 **Sorry, if nothing much interesting happened in this chapter, but there is someone in the Torran tribe that has a big part in our dear Jessy's story!**

 **However, I'm not telling who it is just yet!**

Buu: **Thank you for telling me your option on this story. I love people, who say both negative things about my stories, but also the good parts, too. I'll be doing my best and try to write more. Though, my education might keep me away a little.**

 **Remember to give me wonderful reviews that make me so happy.**


	4. Chapter 3: Choking on fear

**Hello again! Now, I'll answer some questions.**

 **Shouldn't Torran people speak their own language?:** Well yes, but we must also take notice that they will have to be able to communicate with other people and almost nobody understands their language. So, they will also teach it to their children from a very young age so that they will also understand. In Magi The kingdom of magic, Morgiana went to their village and when the children offered her bugs (Yuck!) they spoke the common tongue that everyone speaks. Yunan does know how to speak Torran language, but he has mostly settled to the common language instead, when speaking to them.

 **In what time Jessy is in?:** Jessy is in Magi the labyrinth of magic. I have decided to start from there since her journey will be hard and I want her relationship with people to grow.

* * *

The warm cup of tea in my hands was steaming up to my face and I almost closed my eyes when the pleasant aroma filled my nostrils. My eyes went to the magi on the other side of the table, who was also leaning over his half-finished book, with expecting and almost patient look. "Yunan, I can't drink, if you keep staring like that."

"Oh, sorry." He smiled back apologetically and leaned back against his chair.

Smiling back with amusement, I started to drink down the warm liquid, carefully not to burn my tongue. When I placed it down, I looked towards the blue eyes that had gotten their intensity from seconds ago. "It's good."

Yunan's shoulders relaxed. "That's good."

"Before I forget, did I do this right?" The paper that I held towards him had a messy handwriting on it and he took it his eyes scanning it down up and down carefully. The silence made me squirm on my seat and I bit my lip nervously, but then he lifted his eyes up to me with a smile.

"It looks like you got the hang of it." His happy statement made me sigh in relief.

"Thank God!" My forehead rested against the wooden surface of the table. "I thought I would never learn it."

Clear, soft laughing filled the room and Yunan placed the assignment he had given me down. "Just don't forget, that these are only simple sentences."

"Shut up. At least I'm improving and why do I feel like you are enjoying this?" I growled at the happy-go-lucky man who didn't seem to be faced at all by my irritation.

"Think it this way, by the time you'll learn to write properly, we have become very good friends." He beamed and then stood up. "But that's enough of studying for now." A yawn escaped past his lips. "I think I will go take a nap."

"Have a nice rest." I said and gathered the books into a small pile. "Do I leave these here?"

"Yeah, then we don't have to look for them from the shelves later." Yunan smiled.

"Seriously, I just love how I can finally read something. Thank you!" A larger smiled spread on my lips and I looked at him straight into the eyes. _It had taken over two week or so, but I managed to this point somehow._

Yunan rubbed the back of his head, looking flattered, but at the same time embarrassed, too. He wasn't probably someone who was used to compliments. "I'm glad I could help you."

My smiled stayed on my face and the Rukh started to flutter around me softly. Once someone got used to their presence, they were quite an ordinary sight and they didn't bother anymore, but made things feel more brighter and warmer. It also made me feel like Yunan and I weren't the only ones in the house or in the Great Rift that was eerily quiet at all times.

Honestly, I started to miss the Torran tribe, even though it had been less than a week since I saw Taran and Kohan. Things got pretty boring when you didn't have a computer or electricity around and not to mention how boring studying was no matter how useful it became. However, Yunan didn't look like he ever got really bored around the place, even though he stayed there with me and didn't even go out by himself. It made me wonder, that didn't he have anywhere to go to, since he called himself a traveler and all.

I shook my head, getting rid of those thoughts. If he didn't have anywhere important to go to then he didn't. It didn't seem like something that I should get myself mixed into, since I had only one goal and that was to find a way to my world. I hadn't stopped thinking about it for a single day and I wasn't planning on doing so either. Father could've also suffered like me in that accident and worry just sometimes kept taking over me when I thought of that. Yunan had managed to heal most of my injuries, but I still got a scar on my leg near my knee, since it was one of the worst wounds that I had had. In a way, it was a good thing, because the scar reminded me why I kept reading and hoping, but I also felt bad.

 _Who would've thought, that I would be worried over my appearances like this?_ A heavy sigh escaped past my lips, but then I blinked, when I noticed that Yunan was nowhere in sight. The room was empty, expect for me and the Rukh along with the huge amount of books on the shelves.

One single, little piece of light landed on top of the book pile and I placed my head on my palm with a look of wonder on my face. "You wouldn't know how to speak, would you? If so, then what's your favorite color?" The only response was a movement of wings and flying away before disappearing. The other Rukh started to also vanish a little by little and I snorted, covering my face with my hands. "Great. I'm totally loosing it, if I think they will respond like people."

The room was quiet as the outside of darkness and I stood up, walking towards the door, but before I could've even turned the knob, I stopped and looked around the room again. The books were standing or laying still around the shelves and the smell of wood was so thick in the air that it could be cut through with a knife. There was a thought in my mind that perhaps I should already try to read something, even though I wasn't that good in it yet. Yunan could probably help me to find the right books, but I didn't want to go and wake him up, so I walked to the nearest shelf and started to try and make sense of the text on their old leather covers.

The curves of letters were either pressed or painted, but some of them were really worn out and I wrinkled my nose, once I opened the first book and dust hit my nose. Placing the dirty thing back, I ran my index finger of other books, but then I stopped when the Rukh started to appear around me, for the second time in the room. They flapped their wings with soft noises following after and one of them landed on top of a certain book that was on the end of the row of the second lowest shelf.

I stared at it for a while, but then I crouched down and placed my hand on the book it was on. "Do you-want me to read this?" The small thing moved its wings for the one last time, before flying away and leaving me holding the book. However, the Rukh didn't disappear, but kept being around me like encouraging me to take the leather covered object and so I did. The cover was brownish red and filled with dust just like the rest of the books, but it didn't look to be very old like the last one I had picket up. "T-the Legenz-Legends of the world. Oh! This is perfect! Thanks Rukh!"

 _That certainly was easy. I found what I wanted already!_ I skipped towards the desk and laid the book down. The pages were light yellow colored and my fingers carefully started turning them so they wouldn't fall into pieces. The text had been wrote with a deep black ink, but the one who had wrote it certainly had a good handwriting. So slowly, I took an empty piece of paper and a pen, deciding to copy some of the sentences in English to it so I could read it all later. Though, it was hard because I couldn't even write some words that I didn't even know yet.

 **" _Long ago...the world was in...so empty and heartless as...soaked in black..."_** I ran my fingers through my hair in annoyance and then lowered the pen feeling pathetic. All I understood from the text was the last words, which obviously were talking about Black Rukh, but everything else was like trying to solve a very hard puzzle. "That's it! I give up!"

As soon as the words were out of my mouth, a balcony of Rukh fluttered around me and I almost fell from my chair. Their high pitched voices kept chirping loudly filling the room and I frowned crossing my arms. "What? You want me to continue reading? I don't even understand this anymore!" In return the Rukh only kept swarming around the place and some of them landed on top of my head and arms like flies. "Alright! Alright! When Yunan wakes I'll ask him to help me! Happy!?"

When the Rukh didn't stop, I groaned grabbing the book and sprinting out of the room, but because even a door didn't have the power to stop it they followed me all the way down the hallway. Their shadows moved in sync with my own that slid against the wooden walls and made some of the candles flicker from the sudden wind that followed after my movements.

The door to my room was made out of medium brown wood and the handle was lighter shaded and round under my palm and fingers that wrapped around it. With a simple push it opened and the room that came from behind it, wasn't too small nor too big. A simple white covered bed laid near the window that had cream colored curtains with green vines and on another corner was a bookshelf and right next to it a wooden desk with a sturdy looking chair. They didn't look like they had been used much, but neither looked anything else in Yunan's house.

Unconsciously, my hand whipped towards the Rukh and they dodged it rather well, luckily. Though, my relief did nothing to make me calm down from my frustration and so I sat down on my bed and let the book fall out of my hands to the floor, making the last piece of dust come out of it. The Rukh didn't leave and somehow I felt happy that I was not alone, even though it was only a small comfort.

 _I still hope, that father is alright._ My fists clenched around the fabric of the bed and almost pulled it all off. Even if, not even a month has passed by, it felt like many months since I last saw him. He and I had been happily just laughing in the car and he talked about his wife and child with such a cheerful voice before everything had turned black. Of course it made me happy to remember that merry time, but there was a dull pain in my chest. He and mother never really did get along, but I had always thought, that they would still stay together. I had been so stupid back then, though, because they broke up after I turned ten. Before that I remembered countless arguments and angry looks that they had thrown at each other. It all had been very painful, but to see how happy they were in their new life's was even worse. They laughed and smiled without me there and wore bright looks in their eyes. In time, I came to accept the fact, that they would never be together again and that I would just have to be in a torn family.

When I saw people out in the city with their families, I longed for what they had. Just to have two parents, mother and father, was I mostly wished for. But it had only been me and my mother since the divorce. Back then, both of my parents had given me the choice to choose one of them and of I chose mother. But I also had started to regret that decision. It may not have been that obvious at first, but sometimes mother just gave up on me. When I became angry, frustrated or upset she became too, but then just sighed and went back into her room. We didn't however continue fighting, but every morning acted like everything was the same. It still felt like I was just a burden to her.

Tears of frustration burned my eyes and I closed them, burying my face into the pillow. _Was I not enough for the two of you? Why couldn't I make both of you happy? Why did you make me so sad?_

The Rukh fly around my trembling form and I tilted my head slightly up towards it. A warm tear slid down my cheeks and I felt it tickle the skin under the chin lightly and a silent sob left from my throat. I didn't want to be in the world of Magi anymore. I wanted my computer back, I wanted my house back, I wanted my family back and I wanted to be back in my world. Why hadn't I been more attention when I drove? It was all my fault that I was in a mess and somewhere that isn't supposed to even exist. It had been a miracle that I had not gone mad the whole time, but then I started to cry uncontrollably and it felt like there wasn't enough air in my lungs.

"It's all my fault...It's all my fault...I-I'm sorry..." My hands wrapped around me automatically, like someone was going to hit me from my mistakes. It didn't happen, but I would've deserved it. The walls felt like they were starting to close in on me and the room shrank and shrank until it became suffocating. The pressure on my fingers grew to the point that it was painful and everything turned blurry and funny shaped. Where it was the roof were funny stripe patterns with black spots on it. The furniture became a mess of colors and the only sound came from my ringing ears and heart beat. Maybe I started to fall asleep? That would explain it all, but my head felt unusually heavy and warm along with the rest of my body. Almost like someone was suffocating me.

 _Huh? There is something green there...Is it a plant?_

My body became heavy and a force pushed me down. It was like I was falling deep into the Great Rift, because it was suddenly becoming so dark.

 _No...There is something bright in there...Is it the sun? There is also blue. The sky?_

Coolness spread on my cheeks and I felt a blow of soft wind against my face. Something was near me, but I couldn't make out what it was.

 _Yunan?_

* * *

"Jessy! Jessy! Can you hear me?" The usual calm voice of the magi was filled with a little concern and urgent panic. His hands were glowing against the young woman's red, round cheeks and swallow breaths left past her chapped lips, while her eyes were clouded and wondered between his face and the ceiling. "Take deep breaths with me, okay?"

Choking noises came out as a reply and light eyebrows knitted together in concentration. The light glowed more on pale hands, as Yunan muttered some soft words under his breath. His hat was left behind into his room and the long braid fell across his shoulder on top of the bed, brushing against Jessy's thigh. Her face was almost the color of purple plum and the way she kept gasping and choking wasn't a good sign at all.

"It's alright." The voice out of the pale lips was more louder and the struggling stopped for a second. "Everything is alright. Sleep for now."

Yunan brushed strands of hair out of Jessy's forehead as her eyes finally looked more sharper and her breathing slowed down. He stroked his thumb soothingly against her cheek and then smiled softly when he saw her calming down. Wet trails on her face glittered from the light and her hair was ruffled from the sides, but the healthy color that started to return to the skin made her seem better than just a minute ago. Though, the Rukh around her was still moving restlessly compared to the calm birds around the blue eyed male that still kept stroking her freckles face calmly.

After few moments, Jessy's shoulders relaxed and she blinked confusedly. "Y-yunan..." Her voice was hoarse and a soft sob managed to escape past her lips.

"Are you feeling better, Jessy?" The magi smiled, wiping away a the last tear, but his smile fell when her eyes started to overflow with water again. Her chest rose and fell heavily from each inhale and her eyes closed softly with wet eyelashes.

"I-I-I want to go home...Please..." The voice was almost like a victim of slavery, but before she could get a reply from the long haired man, her body went completely limp.

At first, it seemed like she had become lifeless, but Yunan saw clearly that she was breathing softly and felt her heart beat on her warm neck. A relieved sigh escaped from him and he pulled his hands back, before pulling a soft blanket over her. "It's best, if you sleep for now."

The Rukh had become calmer and it kept floating around the two of them, but a frown decorated Yunan's smooth features. He had become a little worried when the Rukh in the house had started to become more wilder than usual, but he would've not guessed that his guest was having a panic attack. It hadn't been the first time that he had seen one, so he had know what actions were necessary. The healing magic he had used was usually used in calming or making the patient sleep, so it had worked perfectly. If Jessy had been holding her breath like that, something serious might have happened. She had looked almost like a ghost when he had come inside.

 _What made her like that?_ His hand reached towards the book near her hip and he opened it, with a fluttering sound coming from the pages. The blue eyes slid down each word and he glanced back up at the female that kept resting on the bed like nothing had happened. Sadness filled his eyes and he reached out to brush some of her hair behind her ear. "Poor thing. You must have gone through a lot."

* * *

 **"** _ **Long ago, as well as now, the world was in and is also now, in turmoil."**_

* * *

The bright sun shone almost painfully down, towards the vast capital of Reim and its people. The pale roofs of houses were flat and open to its reach and the people moved around narrow and large streets and roads freely like ants. Their voices, steps, noises of animals and yells were coloring the air along with different smells that were too colorful to describe without seeing the cause. And the children just kept running around the place that they had seen all their lives, not caring how elderly people scolded them with their sticks and grumpy faces.

Everything seemed like it was in harmony with both happiness and glory, but the sound of chains was something that caused wavering in that. Where nobody even spared a glance, were people dressed in drags and dragging silver chains around their ankles, hands or even their neck. The skin on those spots was red and irritated from constant wearing of the cold metal that lowered them. The eyes of slaves weren't unhappy, but they weren't happy either. Some of the masters were good and some evil, with greedy eyes and that was either good or bad to the people that were put to the lowest of low. Still, nobody asked them, if they were happy or not in the empire that was one of the greatest in the world.

The Rukh fly across the sky seeing it all and some of it was already starting to be stained as black.

However, this all didn't go unnoticed from only the eyes of life. Because, from a large terrace golden hair was being caressed by the wind and the small pieces of Rukh fluttered around its owner softly. Scheherazade watched her own country's life and breathed the very air her people did, but she didn't even bat an eye towards the slaves that lingered in the corners waiting for orders.

When people passed by, some looked up at her with awe, deep respect, curiosity, love and even in fear. All those emotions had caused something to stir inside of her, but she did not reveal anything and only held her passive face on. Though, when her large blue eyes shot towards the Rukh that hadn't left from her sight, her mask almost crumbled to a frown.

"Is something the matter, Lady Scheherazade?" The voice called from behind the pillars and curtains, masking the speaker, but the magi didn't have to turn to know who had spoken.

"Why are you there? Come closer." Her voice didn't command or ask. It was soft yet didn't give away anything and yet managed to sound almost motherly.

"Yes."

"Tell me, how did the resent events in our northern lands go?" Scheherazade asked, still not looking away from the city.

"We managed to restrain the group of bandits and they're currently being investigated. You need not worry anymore, my lady." A head of long, scarlet hair bowed respectfully and when it rose a pair of same colored eyes revealed themselves and stared at the back of a frail looking priestess.

"I'm happy to hear that." The blank face and voice didn't match the words, but there was a shimmer in clear blue eyes. "Muu, have you noticed anything happening in the country?"

"Eh?" The question threw the young man off guard, for he had not been expecting a question like that. As quickly as the surprised came, it vanished. "No. Do you have any concerns regarding that?"

Slender, thin hand trailed along the pearl white railing of the terrace and the young looking female turned around, her clothes and hair brushing against the floor as she started to walk back inside, the long golden wand tapping the ground and matching her pace. "I don't know when it started, but I've felt that something has changed in the world."

"Do you perhaps know what that change is?" Muu asked following after her, with respectful distance, though his eyes had become much sharper and waited patiently her next words.

Her hold on the wand tightened. "No. At first, the change wasn't even noticeable and it still isn't, but I'm already aware of it. However, I've no knowledge, if it is good or evil nor what it means."

The man behind her didn't say anything, but still kept walking near, like he was trying to support her. Scheherazade wasn't sure, if she should be worried over the situation, because there were more other things she needed to care of. _I pray the change is good._

* * *

 _ **"The hearts of people are so empty and heartless as dark abyss. This causes almost everyone see the bright Rukh being soaked in black. "**_

* * *

The sun's light was opposed as it wasn't reflected on the surface of the black Rukh. The halls of the massive palace were almost empty, expect for few running and fussing servants and handful of nobles. But something was different in a certain person who laid across the crimson roof. The onyx hair, as black as ink, laid in a long braid around the pale looking boy who kept biting down on a fresh looking peach. His blood colored, narrow eyes kept looking in front of him bored, but then his eyes shifted to a black Rukh near him. It was the same color as his hair.

"What's up with the Rukh now?" He said quietly under his breath with a minor irritation, but then went back on eating his fruit. "It had been acting weird lately."

His pale skin was almost the color of the grey and it stood out more with the dark clothes he wore. Golden necklace around the thin neck shone with the ruby and was almost the perfect description of his own eyes. Cold and hard as stone, but beautiful and deadly.

* * *

 _ **"There was and will always be something to stir the fates and destinies. And the ones who do this are the magi, who choose kings."**_

* * *

Blue eyes reflected the golden Rukh in their depths and the wind carried softly a long blue braid on its back. The tiny hands of a child reached out towards the small creatures and the sun, but they couldn't catch neither of them. Still, a toothy grin spread on the boy's face like the sun itself had come down. The golden flute's star-marking shone in the light.

"I wonder what those things are, Ugo."

* * *

 ** _"But there will always be someone, who will choose the king of everything."_**

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 4: The dance under the stars

The first thing that I felt when I woke up, was my raw, dry eyes that stung terribly. At first I was confused of what had happened, but when I remembered the images of Yunan I started to feel guilty. It wasn't that I didn't remember everything, but I guessed that I must have spooked him a little when I started to cry like that. It was really embarrassing too, when you're already an adult and you cry in front of someone. Plus he was a male who had lived a long time because he got reincarnated many times, though I wasn't sure, if he remembered those previous life's of his. It had not been mentioned very much in my memory and I only knew it because I checked his information from Wikipedia.

 _For crying out loud, there are other things to figure out besides his age!_ I rubbed my eyes trying to get used to the light and then I looked around my room trying to find a book that I had been reading. Everything was in its usual place expect for it. It was nowhere to be seen. _Had Yunan taken it? Should I have not brought it to my room?_

Slowly standing up I walked to the hallway and looked around it like the fair haired magi would pop out from behind a corner. Unfortunately, he didn't and I bit my lower lip nervously. I should probably apologize from taking the book out of the library, but I also saw no harm done in it. I also wanted to apologize from what had happened before I had passed out, but it was still very embarrassing experiment so I tried to think of something else. I knew that Yunan would hardly get mad or upset, because he had been none of that when I had been around him, but truthfully it made him seem like a very patient being. Something that wasn't even quite human, which he fully wasn't. So it also made me wonder, if he truly did get very angry sometimes. I almost sighed loudly, when I finished with my thoughts. _Why am I making him sound like a mysterious alien from another planet? I should just find him and try to start a conversation._

In my own world, I had not been much of a people person thanks for being an otaku. Despite there being many circles that were interested in same things as I was, I never really wanted to fit in. It had made my parents worry quite a much for my future and so they tried to make me get interested in sports or something else that other girls were, but it had not worked and that probably made them blame each other for that and their relationship became harsher than it already was after divorce. Things calmed down after I went to university to study, but I had only done it because of them. Honestly, studying was not something I was good in, I could've, if I had wanted to as some people have told me, but it never really interested me. Of course, I had to study so I could get a good future so I did as much as I managed for that and in the end I became interested in children after my half-siblings started to born. It was **not** because I was good with children, because everything they thought and did was like trying to read Latin, but because I didn't think of anything else that I was good. And of course because they were quite adorable, sometimes.

So it was kind of strange how relaxed and easy I felt around Yunan. He just naturally had this kind of kindness and happiness air around him and despite me feeling awkward sometimes, he acted like nothing was not wrong with that. _I bet, if he was in my own world, old ladies would adore him._ He was handsome that was true, but sometimes, many times, he acted very weird and comical so it would only make sense, if older people would prefer his company more than people from my age group. Come to think of it, he had reminded me of a silly old grandfather, when he had drank his tea and chatting with Kohan. He had been polite yet a little silly with his soft spoken words, too.

"Jessy! You're awake." A surprised, yet happy voice exclaimed from behind me making me almost let out a yell from surprise. Yunan still had his hat on despite being inside and he was carrying a tray with two smoking cups on it. He noticed my stare and smiled a closed-eye-smile that I had become familiar with. "I prepared some calming herb tea. Would you like some?"

I smiled, relaxing. "Yeah, sounds good."

"May I come in?" He asked opening his large blue eyes and I nodded gesturing towards inside. Once he came in he place the tray on top of the wooden table and handed me a cup. His gaze went from on top of my head to the tips of my toes and I held back an urge to squirm under his analyzing stare. "Are you feeling well? You don't have a headache do you?"

"No. My eyes feel a little dry, though..." Averting my eyes from him, I gathered my thoughts a little and then looked back. "I-I'm sorry."

"Huh?" The magician looked to be taken off guard and blinked twice, as if to check, if his hearing was still okay.

My face felt a little warm, as I started to remember how he had come to my room and stroked my cheek. "Um, I-I don't know what c-came over me and I'm s-sorry for causing trouble. S-so...can you just forget that it ever happened?" _Great. I sound like one of those goody-two-shoes from fanfictions that blame themselves for everything._

Yunan didn't stop staring at me with his owlish eyes, but then he smiled again and to my utter surprise he patted my head. "It's alright. We all need to let it out sometimes."

 _I feel like a kid._ "R-right-Oh, did you take that book I had before?"

"Yes. I believed you didn't want your covers to be stained with the dust." He smiled and I sat down on top of my bed.

"Thanks for that, too. I meant to ask you, if you know what there is written in it. I tried myself, but my reading skills are still in the level of five-year-old's." My face must have been quite amusing, because he chuckled and sat down next to me.

"It's a book of some very old legends that are already just myths in our time." He started and took a calm sip from his cup. "Though, it is almost a forgotten one, too." The tea was completely forgotten and I focused only to him, as he continued speaking with a soft and soothing tone. "As you know, magi chooses his king and guides him, but there are always three magis in the world so of course there will always be more than one king. And it's because of that some conflicts would rise, but in certain times someone is said to appear and choose the king of everything. But that someone hasn't appeared in a very long time and because of that it's believed that that kind of person doesn't exist."

"Do you believe in that?" I asked immediately and he answered to my curious look with a soft smile.

"I'm sure that there are many things in this world that we are not aware of." His eyes slid down. "You tea is getting cold. You should drink it before that happens."

I looked down too and saw that he was right. The steam wasn't coming out as much as when he had brought it in, but it still felt warm against the skin of my palm. _He did tell me what the book was all about so I should just drink this now._

The edge of the cup touched my lips and the warm liquid spread in my mouth and went down my throat. My eyes widened from the taste it had and I lowered the cup away and stared down at the light green colored water. "It's sweet."

"Do you like it then." Yunan asked and when I looked at him I almost laughed out loud. He was a leaning a little closer and a had serious look, which he used on the dinner table. The corners of my lips tugged up and I bit my cheek trying not to laugh, but it came out in the end and I tried not to drop the cup. I should've guessed that this was one of his experiences.

Once I calmed down, I looked back at Yunan's confused and surprised face. It took all my will power not to laugh again. "Yes, I love it. Best one so far." I took another sip to show how much I meant it.

The hat almost fell off from the golden head, when Yunan sighed, with a relieved look. Despite someone that I was used seeing as a calm and gentle magi on TV, he truly reminded me of a child at that moment that I reached out and patted his head like he had done to me a second ago. His eyes widened again and he looked lost of what was happening and my smile widened when I saw that. _I can't even feel embarrassed or flustered when he is like this._ Though, if what he told me about the one who choose the king of everything was true, then was the whole book all about that? That didn't sound true so I guessed that all of that was told in the first chapter, but I was also curious of other things in it and why the Rukh had shown it to me. I could've asked more about it from Yunan, but as I continued patting his head and when his eyes closed and he smiled, I forgot the whole book and laughed softly.

* * *

That's what had happened few days ago and currently I was walking with Yunan towards the familiar tent of Torran tribe and no sooner I was being hugged by strong yet gentle arms of Taran. "Jessy, dear! How wonderful to see you again!"

My eyes widened from shock of such familiarity, but then I hugged her back, not wanting to show how uncomfortable I was. "It's nice to see you again, too."

She released me and with the same smile turned to look up at Yunan who leaned against his staff. "And hello to you too Mr. Yunan."

"I hope we aren't late?" He smiles back and as if to answer to the question, smoke cloud rises rom the hole of the tent and chatter fills the evening air.

"Just in time. Now come on in or you'll miss all the fun!" Taran grabs both of our hands and starts to drag us in.

The place smells the same as the last time I was there, but there were more people around and they were all sitting around the small fire in the middle. In their hands they held pipes that created more smoke, but others were just talking and laughing, while eating snacks. All of their clothes considered feathers and their faces had the same types of blue face-paint that Taran had currently on. They didn't seem to be disturbed by our presence, though some of them still threw strange glances at us, well more towards me than Yunan. He was being greeted by almost everyone and he smiled back happily, while trying to hide his wrinkling nose when the smoke hit his face.

 _Is something happening tonight? Yunan just took me here out of nowhere._ I sat down to the spot where I was pulled to and then immediately was greeted with familiar faces. Kohan was sitting next to me with his legs crossed and a pipe in his mouth, but he did give me and Yunan an acknowledging nod before seeming to drown into his own thoughts. Next to him sat Taran who immediately scooped up the familiar little girl, Kana, and Hana chuckled when her daughter pouted, before settling down in the older woman's lap.

However, there was someone I didn't recognize and it was the male next to the brown eyed woman. He seemed to be taller than Yunan and even had a firmer build than he. His hair was shoulder length and dark and it had been slid back into a low ponytail while there was a single white feather on the string around his head. His skin was tanned and the muscles showed that he did much physical works. His pants were white and there were blue triangle patterns near the brown, string-like belt that held them around him. His face was sharp looking and his jaw seemed to be pretty strong too, but he had a similar warm smile on like Hana did, when he looked at Kana. The same blue paint like others adored on his cheek.

"Gobu, say hello to Mr. Yunan and his friend." Taran said firmly snapping the brown eyes of the male towards me and the magi.

Yunan smiled like he usually did. "Hello, Gobu. It has been a while."

"Yes, it certainly has." The man called Gobu smiled back and then looked at me the same way. "It's nice to meet you. My name is Gobu."

"Nice to meet you, too. My name is Jessy." I smiled back, despite feeling a little awkward.

His smile suddenly widened as did his eyes. "Aah! So you're truly the lady that mother has talked about."

"Gobu!" Taran hissed and the red color spread across her face, but then became fainter when she took in a calming breath. "You don't have to tell everything you hear."

This made both Gobu and Kohan let out barks of laugher, but Hana only chuckled covering it with her hand. Kana looked between the adults confusedly, but then shrugged and leaned her head back against Taran's chest. I smiled seeing such a sight and then looked around at other people. Everyone was just smiling no matter where you would look and when someone laughed other joined them, even though they wouldn't know the reason. I had not been in presence of so many people who smiled so much for a long time and my cheeks started to hurt from smiling too much. Yunan also seemed to be in a good mood like always and was talking with Kohan who had a mischievous grin on his face and when the pair of blue eyes caught my gaze, he gave me a little wave with his hand and I did the same. _I guess the reason why he brought me here tonight doesn't matter. I'm enjoying all of this._

Usually, when my family gathered, the atmosphere wasn't anything like what Torran people had. We also had fun yes, but I never felt any closeness to my family. It wasn't like I hated any of them or they me. It was just that they lived so far away and when my uncles and aunts came I hardly remembered whose name was what. My father and mother were both only children in their families so me having cousins wasn't possible at all. But I started to not be bothered by any of that and only listened to the noises around me that went past by like busy bees.

The chattering and smiles continued for some time until the tent was opened and the clear air floated in making everyone suddenly fall really silent. I looked over few shoulders at what everyone was looking at and my jaw almost dropped when I saw a tiny man walking towards the center. He had a yellowish, long gown and around his small thin neck was a necklace made out of pointy bones, but even though he looked so small I knew who he was immediately. He was the elder who would tell about the Great Rift to Morgiana when she would come to visit her homeland. _Wait. I've been in his village the whole time and hadn't even known about this!? I knew_ _that the village would be near the Great Rift, but I didn't even realize that it was the only Torran village around! I'm truly so stupid!_

"Listen, my people!" The elder slammed his staff to the ground and looked at everyone around the tent. His eyes caught mine for a second, but then they went to Yunan he seemed to relax his tiny shoulders. "Tonight, let us celebrate the Great Star, which has guided and protected our people for generations! If not for it, the legendary travelers of our people would've never found their ways back to us! To our home!" The whole tent was filled with cheers and I covered my ears, almost falling down from surprise. The elder stood tall in the middle of all of it looking proud and there was a shimmer in his eyes, as they kept looking each persons faces. I looked at Yunan for explanation, but his attention was too focused on the tiny man, however, he wasn't smiling anymore, but looked rather serious. "Now drink and eat to your hearts content and then dance under the sky like there is no tomorrow!"

Another chorus of cheers of joy and the whole place was in the mess of chatters again. The smell of food hit my nose and I turned around just to see more people opening the tent and bringing in baskets, which had fruits, meat and vegetables in them. Drinks were passed around among the people, especially by men who laughed the loudest and the women who chattered happily or played with their children. And I just sat there in the middle of the chaos with confused face on.

"Yunan, what's going on?" When I turned to look at the magi, he had stood up and smiled down at me.

"It's a celebration, Jessy. You should enjoy it before it ends."

"Are you going somewhere?" I felt uneasiness in my stomach and looked around me at the Torran people. It was probably shown on my face, because his smile softened and he kneeled down so that he was on the same eye-level.

"I have to go and talk to the elder, but I don't think the matter will take long. Taran will look after you and the people of the Torran tribe are very friendly. So don't worry." With that he stood up and dodged his way through the herd of people.

I frowned not liking how he left me to the mercy of strangers, but knowing that Taran was there with Kohan gave me some hope of surviving the night. The said two old people were still sitting and talking, but Hana and her husband along with her daughter were gone and probably with others celebrating. As soon as the old lady caught my form on the ground sitting she smiled and then gestured for me to come closer.

"Did Mr. Yunan leave you?" She asked and looked around like he would be still around. When she didn't find him she sighed loudly looking disappointment. "Honestly... You men are so hopeless. How can he just leave you out here without company."

"He was convinced that you could provide me that." I said, afraid that she would get the wrong idea.

She however, crossed her arms across her chest. "Still, he should at least keep you company himself. It must be very scary to be somewhere that you are not familiar with." My eyes widened, when I saw a sympathetic look on her features and I swallowed the lump in my throat. Her eyes were crinkled from the corners and her smile was warm as the sun and her fragile hand reached towards mine. They were calloused, but warm. "You're obviously from a very far place."

 _You have no idea._ "Is it really that obvious?"

Kohan huffed and pulled the pipe from his mouth. "You can't fool us old people. We have seen some things that you youngsters haven't." The pipe was pointed towards my hands that were still in Taran's. "For instance, your hands are too soft looking to belong someone who has worked in the fields."

"Eh? You can tell it from that?" My eyes widened again and I looked down at them. Compared to Taran's hands, they were truly different. While mine were pale, hers were tanned and rough from the edges.

The old lady laughed, her shoulders shaking. "You certainly can't be someone from higher ranks when you look like a fish." I wondered what she had meant by that, but then I blushed when she pushed my fallen jaw back up and Kohan barked with laugher. Her eyes looked down at me happily and she gave my hands a final squeeze before reaching out for one of the nearest baskets that had fresh looking fruits. "Here. Taste them, before this oaf will swallow them whole."

"Oi! This oaf was one of them who brought those things." Kohan scowled, but this made his wife only laugh again and kiss him on the jaw.

I blushed from the sudden show affection and looked away and towards the basket. I recognized that there were peaches in it and some apples, but the other fruits were completely foreign to me. Deciding to be on the safe side, I picket up a red apple that shone golden in the light of the fire. My face was reflected on its surface as a round pancake, which had wide eyes and slit mouth. When my teeth impaled into it, the sweet juice flowed into my mouth and I ripped the first piece off, chewing it slowly. It was surprisingly better than what I would've expected and I took another bite quickly finding it really delicious.

Once I swallowed again, I looked up at Taran and Kohan who were bickering about something, but I smiled from the sight. The man was looking like he just swallowed a piece of lemon and his wife scowled pinching the bridge of her nose exasperated, but then started talking again. I detected no true anger or disgust from either of their faces. Only frustration and teasing, which was not the thing I was used to. Longing made my chest ache from pain and nostalgic memories that were not anything pleasant, but then I remembered the faces of my own grandparents when I watched the Torran couple. The grandparents I had known were only from my mother's side of the family, because my father's parents had both died when I had been just a tiny baby. Grandpa and grandma would always bring me something sweet when they came to visit and sometimes they even brought me new toys. Those were the happy times in my family when even mother and father were together, but the rocky road began after I turned eight and grandma died from heart attack while my grandpa died half-year later from brain damage when he hit his head in a car accident. My parents didn't immediately start arguing after those things, but I remember feeling very sad after all of it and the funerals.

 _They would've divorced, even if those two would be still alive._ My hold on the apple tightened and my chest throbbed with dull pain. Years ago, I might have just started crying after thinking about those kind of things out of the blue, but now that I had become an adult, the pain was not so bad. _It still lingers._

I almost jumped, when I felt something warm against my lap and when I looked down, Kana was there. Her large eyes were looking up at me with curiosity, but her hand on my lap flinched, once our gazes met. Her cheeks flushed even more, but she didn't look away and her pouty mouth opened and closed slowly like she wasn't sure what to say and neither did I. She had been so distant few minutes ago and now she just stood there so close to me that I was completely taken aback.

Her short index finger was suddenly pointing up at me. "What are..." Her voice turned quiet at the end and I blinked.

"What? I didn't hear you?" I leaned closer and she did the same.

"What are those spots on your face?" She asked a little louder, but still in a whisper sound.

My hands flew immediately to my cheeks and I tried to figure out what she had meant by that. I didn't have anything on my face. Only my... "Do you mean freckles?"

"Flekless?" She repeated with a tilt of her head and a smile tugged my lips up.

"Freckles. These spots, right?" My finger stoked the bridge of my nose all the way under my eyes to my cheeks.

"Are they dangerous?" Kana asked carefully, with a little fear in her soft voice.

I shook my head. "No. They just come to some people because of the sun."

"Do they hurt?"

"No. They're a little like moles, but you can't even feel them." I jerked when small hand touched my cheeks and dragged themselves across my face with curiosity. Had she never seen freckles?

"Where are people with more of these?" Her questions started again.

"I'm not sure. They can be seen anywhere, I suppose?" Not quite sure myself, I mimicked her earlier head tilt.

She shook her head, ponytail swinging along with her movements. "We don't have those."

"I see." I had no comment or an answer to that and I so I just sat there and let her explore my face with her hands. They were calloused, just like her grandmother's.

 _I truly am different from these people._

"Jessy! Kana!" Taran suddenly was crouched next to us and the young girl let go of my face like it was on fire. "Hurry, hurry! The dance is about to begin!"

Kana wasted no time after hearing that and ran outside with other people who were also leaving the tent. I looked at Taran confusedly. "The dance?"

"Oh, how silly of me! You don't know about it. Come on, I'll show you." She held her hand n front of me and I took it, allowing her to pull me up and lead me to the outside.

The night sky was filled with sparkling stars, almost like diamonds on a blue silk and the red, yellow and orange flames from big fire in the middle of the village rose high up into the air. The sound of drums and flutes filled the air and the girls of the tribe were already swaying their hips and hitting their feet to the ground while jumping around the flames. Their hair whipped around their faces and their bodies moved with rhythm of the music like they were one with it. The men soon joined them by dancing too, but their steps were much heavier and longer since they were much bulkier and taller in built. Lastly the children started to try dance like them and the elder people laughed from how silly and cute they looked, while sitting on top of tree trunks that worked as benches. It was like the party in Sindria, but the music had more flutes in them and there weren't a bunch of flowers around the place.

"Do you know what this celebration is all about?" Taran asked and stopped few feet away from others, her hand still gently around mine.

I shook my head a little bewildered from the show in front of me. _They look like real Indians from movies._

"Long ago, our tribe was scattered around the world without a place to settle in. We all were different from others and were despised because of that. We didn't want to be part of the other countries, which had slavery and poverty in them." The flames flickered from the wind that the dancers created casting many shadows on the ground. "Despite all that we were happy, but sometimes humans don't want to just move around. In fact, we were afraid of the other countries and their people so we decided to look for the earth that would take care of us. And our ancestors started to rely on one little thing. Do you see that bright star?"

I followed where she pointing towards and after a while of searching I saw the brightest star on the sky. It shone with gentle blue light that became almost a white hue on the edges. That must have been the one she had meant. "You see, that's the star that brought our people here. They believed it was a blessing from the sky when they followed it and it brought good luck and now, whenever it is on its highest point we gather like this, to show how grateful we are to it."

"It's pretty." I smiled and felt her hand tighten around mine.

"Yes, it sure is."

We sat down on an empty space and watched the party from there for a while and I smiled the whole time. But my mind wondered to Yunan and I started to wonder how long it would take for him to finish his talk with the elder. Though, while being excited that I saw another familiar character from Magi series, I wasn't really fond of the old man who had ordered a group of slavers to be killed from Sinbad no Bouken manga. I also was wondering what they could be discussing because the face Yunan made during the little speech was very unlike of him. It was like watching an innocent child turn into a rebellious, cursing teenager in a matter of seconds.

I bit my lower lip, starting to feel nervous. I knew that this world wasn't as peaceful as it currently was looking in my eyes, but I didn't imagine that it would eventually cause me harm, or would it? In the first visit in the Torran tribe, Kohan had talked about slavers and it made my stomach drop. In my own world I had seen videos during history lessons how slaves had been treated in Europe in the past and it wouldn't be any different in the world of Magi. They got wiped, looked down upon by higher ups, starved, killed, used and chained until their deaths. Only some would be lucky enough to get free like Masrur or Morgiana. Even the Fanalis group in Reim empire were ex-slaves that Muu had freed. _I hope nothing bad will happen._

The hands hit the drums even faster.

"Jessy! Miss Taran! Help me!" Both of our eyes snapped towards the direction of the screaming voice and our eyes almost popped out of our skulls when we saw Yunan running with a bunch of children chasing after him. "They won't leave me alone!"

"Yunan!" I shot up immediately, but didn't take another step because he finally reached me and hid behind my back. Large tears were falling down his eyes while his hands were holding the hat and staff in a dead grip. His whole body was shaking and he looked over my shoulder helplessly into my eyes that it made me almost laugh.

"Now what is this all about?" Taran stepped next to us with arms crossed and a smile breaking her stern features.

The small group of children froze in their tracks and looked up at her sheepishly. "We just wanted to play with mister turtle."

"Now does mister turtle look like he would enjoy that?" Taran asked and the long haired man flinched seeming to be even more depressed from the name. The children looked down to the ground with pouts on their faces and I smiled finding the whole scene hilarious. "I didn't think so. Now of you go!"

"Fine!" The children chorused rather easily despite just being scolded and turned around before running away.

"And you Yunan!" Taran's eyes shot towards the man hiding behind me and he jerked pointing himself in confusion.

"Me?"

"Yes you! What kind of man are you, by hiding behind a woman? You aren't a child yourself or have you forgotten that?" She raised an eyebrow and then pointed towards the dancers. Her lips pulled into a grin. "Now why don't you two go and dance?"

"EEH!?" I covered my mouth, very embarrassed, when I realized that I had yelled out too loudly. "Y-you mean that I have to go too?"

She nodded and then grabbed our shoulders. "This man has not once even asked one of our village girls to dance with him and because you two are acquaintances then there shouldn't be any problem for him to try this now. And Jessy dear needs to have fun too."

"B-b-b-but I don't even know how to dance!"

"Yunan will teach you."

"M-miss Taran, plea-"

"No. Now go!"

Kohan suddenly laughed among the old people from the sides. "This is certainly good entertainment!"

 _This is not happening. This is not happening._ I stiffened when my hand was linked with Yunan's and he looked as startled as me when we were pushed forward. I stumbled feeling the gravity taking a hold of me, but then an arm was wrapped around my stomach and I was pulled back up by Yunan.

"Miss Taran sure is pushy sometimes." He laughed awkwardly, but then looked apologetic. "I'm sorry about this. We don't have to do this, if you don't want to. The elders just get too bored sometimes and like to tease others."

"U-um..." My eyes darted for some sort of help, but everyone were too focused to the celebration to even pay attention to us. Then I glanced towards Taran who had gone and sat next to her husband who had a wide grin on his face. They both gave me the 'look' and the other older people cackled next to them. I bit my lower lip, when I saw all of this and then looked down meekly. _I'm an adult for crying out loud. This is nothing._ "I don't think we will be left alone, if we don't."

"I'm sorry again." Yunan said, but then he smiled and squeezed my hand in his softly before lifting both of ours. "Let's then do this, but I have not danced in a long time so I might not be the best dance partner."

"Neither am I." I said, feeling a little better.

* * *

 _"Did you have to do that to them?"_ Kohan asked in his tribe's tongue, inhaling the smoke from the pipe before blowing it away, still not being able to wipe the smirk from his face.

 _"Oh, shush you! You have also wanted to see Yunan dancing as much as I've."_

 _"So you can tease him afterwards from his dance skills?"_ Kohan's gaze followed the clumsy moves of both golden haired male and the brown haired girl. Yunan stepped on top of her foot making her yelp and soon the magi was an apologetic mess, but Jessy only smiled forcefully and took another hold on his hand. She had after all just a minute ago stepped on his foot and he had not been so bothered by it.

Taran's smile matched her husband's. _"Perhaps, but I don't want for him to be a distant, visiting hermit for the rest of his life."_

 _"You make him sound like the time when you wanted Hana to get a husband."_

 _"I want him to connect with people more. Besides, he always disappears the gods know where and appears only months after that! Now he came two times in a month! That's saying something."_ Her eyes softened as did her voice. _"It's great to see that he has gotten a friend."_

Kohan didn't answer immediately, but when he did, his voice was low that others, but his wife, could hear him. _"Still, it makes you wonder where he found her. Even the head elder was surprised when you told him about her."_

 _"...Do you think she might have been a victim of slavery?"_

The air dropped few degrees around Kohan and his hold on the pipe tightened. _"Who knows, but we shouldn't think about that for now. At least she isn't a bad person."_

 _"Hooo? How are you so sure, my dear husband?"_ Taran hugged his arm close and leaned her head against his shoulder. It was still broad and strong despite how many years had passed.

 _"Because her balance sucks."_ As if to prove his blunt words, the brown haired woman tripped colliding her nose against her dance partners chest and causing it to turn red.

Taran laughed and closed her eyes with a blissful smile. _"That's true."_

* * *

 **How long do you think that these kinds of days will pass in Jessy's time with Yunan? Will something serious happen soon?**

 **Reviews!**


	6. Chapter 5: Drinks and tears

**Happy new year! It's 2017 and a new year to write more stories, but my winter vacation has already ended so it will be a bumpy road for me now. I'm already in my final year of my school so I've to study as hard as I can till summer vacation! Wish me luck!**

* * *

My cheeks were obviously flushed from how warm they felt and I almost laughed from how stupid Yunan looked. His hair was sticking into different directions, as he slumped down in his trunk and let out soft pants with his eyes closed. A healthy, red color decorated his high cheekbones and when he opened his eyes again they were hazy like he would faint at any second. His hand clutched his staff weakly.

"Your stamina really needs some work." I laughed and kicked some dust under my feet. "For someone who has such light steps, you moved like a clumsy giant just now."

"How mean!" Yunan pouted, looking like a child.

I laughed from his expression, shoulders shaking. Maybe it was because I felt tired, but I felt like laughing at many things. "You should have more experience in these kind of things than I. But it sure was fun! Once more?"

"Again!?" Now he started to look horrified and I laughed.

"What? Was I that horrible?"

The golden locks whipped around, when he started shaking his head immediately. "N-no! I'm just really tired!"

"Like I said, you need more stamina. Even back at your house you sleep almost everyday when you've just woken up."

Yunan pouted again. "Mean."

"But seriously, can we... dance again sometimes, when there is a party like this?" As I asked that, my eyes wandered intentionally to around us so I wouldn't need to look at the magi next to me.

The girls were like fairies from storybooks, when they dance around the fire with feathers in their hair and delicate bone necklaces rattling around their necks. Their bare feet stomped the ground with the rhythm of the drums and small clouds of dust appeared when they did little twirls. The men came next and their moves continued being heavier and more larger than females, but it was like watching small and big flames mixed together in the dance.

Back in my world, I had not been much of a party person. Those kind of things sounded too stuffy and bothersome to go to and I would've never even dared to dance there. Also most of my friends were girls so I had also a little experience, when it came dancing with male partners. But now that I had done it I couldn't help the desire to continue doing it with other Toran people. It had been exhausting and my feet hurt slightly, but I had truly enjoyed it. However, I didn't think I would dare to ask anyone other than Yunan to dance, because he was almost the only one I currently knew. Plus, I trusted him the most.

But currently, I was regretting asking something like that. I had obviously been too forward. _Great, I'm trying to reserve dances with a magi._

The blue eyed male only smiled. "Sure. I would like that, but..." His shoulders slumped again and he relaxed in his seat. "Just for now, let me rest."

A relieved smile spread on my lips and I stood up to my aching feet. "I'll go and get something to drink. Stay here."

 _He said yes!_ The smile didn't seem to leave from my face any time soon, but I didn't care. I was only excitingly waiting for the next time and felt like jumping over the fire and land on my feet to get rid of all the energy I was having suddenly. If I had know that being in these kind of events would be so much fun, I would've gone to those discos my friends tried to drag me into years ago.

My legs slowed down a little and a frown decorated my forehead. That was right, I had not gone with any of them. I had only thought about staying in home and watching anime from my laptop. Had I truly been that hermit like that I had not even lived fully? It was not like I had been miserable, but I just didn't bother spending time with other people. I saw them plenty in my school and that had been enough for me. Though, that had been one of the reasons why I had worried my parents.

Shaking those thoughts away, I picket up my pace and started searching through the crowds some kind of stand or something resembling one. Maybe I could even find Taran and ask from her or her husband for water? _Oh, who am I kidding!? How can anyone find anything in this crowd!?_

The Toran tribe was not a big one, but it had enough people to stop you from moving properly around the place. It was honestly like in one of those high school parties, but without drunk teenagers. Everyone was sweaty and had flushed cheeks from dancing, but they kept laughing and chatting probably till their throats would break. It almost made me want to do the same, after seeing how much fun they were having, almost.

Few old people chuckled in their seats where there were few children running around. They were pointing long sticks at each other like swords and few women seemed to be scolding them with their own language. Some couples went behind their tents to do things that eyes weren't supposed to see, but some just kissed each other in public and laughed fully. Honestly, it was obvious that their culture was very different from what I had seen. Their clothes, the language, smells, dance were things that made me feel overwhelmed. I had never really traveled much and had only seen things of other countries from TV.

I looked up at the starry sky and was immediately awed by the sight of bright, small stars shining in the darkness of the universe. The sparks of the flames floated up towards them with hues of orange and red and faint yellow that resembled the color of Rukh's. It was also present and flew between people and brightened their smiles, with its presence and light like candles. Everything was just so peaceful and beautiful that it brought tears into my eyes.

 _When did I become so emotional?_ Almost laughing from such thing, I wiped the water away and started looking around again. However, just then, someone collided with my leg and I stumbled, almost falling down. The person seemed to truly fall, because from a small 'thud' and groan, I turned around to see them on the ground, twitching.

I covered my mouth in horror and quickly crouched down. "I-I'm sorry! I wasn't looking ahead!"

The person tried to stand up with his shaky hands and then grabbed a staff looking object that had fallen with them. A laugh. "It's quite alright. You young people space out almost everywhere."

My shoulders relaxed from the easy going voice that obviously belonged to an old male. "Still it was my fault that you fell." The breath stopped moving in and out in my throat, when I saw who was the one I had bumped to.

It was the head elder of Torran tribe. He had a small smile on his lips and his unusual big eyes looked up at me with their black glory, but all I saw was a small man with a murderous abilities to get rid of someone. The scene from Sinbad no Bouken manga made me almost shiver, but I tried to brush it off. This man maybe had killed those slavers back then, but he didn't have any reason to do the same to me, right? But wouldn't the fact that I was an outsider count as a reason for execution?

My shaking fingers curled into fists and I swallowed carefully so that it would be hard to notice. Just a moment ago, I was about to apologize again, but now my mind was as blank as paper and my mouth ran dry. _Stop gaping like an idiot! Snap out of it! He's just an old man!_

"Are you alright?" He finally asked, after the short silence.

"Y-yes!" My answer came quicker than he could've finished the question. "J-just a little surprised t-to see you!"

"Pardon?" He frowned.

 _Oh, no! Did he take it the wrong way!?_ "W-well I thought you would just be busy tonight! I mean shouldn't leaders and all have a busy schedule during these kind of things? I was just looking for some water and all and did not truly intend to bump into you. Oh, I'm again sorry for that! By the way, do you know where I could get a drink? Yunan might faint soon, if I don't bring him something."

When I had stopped talking, my chest rose and fell rather heavily. The elder looked at me with a weird look and if his eyebrows would've been visible you could've seen one of them being raised. I was never one to blabber in an uncomfortable situation. Usually I would just stay very quiet and try to just say few words, but currently I was nervous and scared for my life so the words just shot out of my mouth without a stop.

"I see." He said, after a while and then smiled again, like nothing out of ordinary had happened. "So you were looking for drinks, eh? I think they put them over there."

When he started walking, I stared after him for a while, but then quickly followed. He may be small, but his steps were quick and his pace was as any normal person's. But nobody seemed to notice him, because of his size. He just kept dodging rather skillfully anyone who was about to stomp over him and it made me wonder how he could've collided with me earlier, when he wasn't even brushing against others. Could it have been intentional?

I almost shook my head. _I'm just being overly suspicious. He has no reason to do something like that, right?_

"Ah! There it is! You should dry our berry juice, too. It's something we drink only at celebration time." The elder pointed at the few women who were sitting on the ground and pouring dark purple liquid into wooden cups.

"Um, does Yunan like it?" I asked with a thoughtful look. All I had seen him ever drinking was tea or water.

The elder also looked to be in his thoughts. "I remember him having it few years ago, so I would say he does."

"Great!" A smile spread on my lips and I walked closer to the women.

"How have you enjoyed being in our village so far?" He asked casually and walked besides me, with a respectful distance.

I still felt that uneasiness, but I couldn't be rude for him of all people so I just answered. "It's so much fun. I've never seen a fire that big."

"Glad to hear. I also enjoy this event, every year. It's quite refreshing sight." For the first time, he had some sort of light in his black pooled eyes. "You're obviously not from these lands. Do you have these kind of celebrations, where you come from?"

"Hmm...Well yes, but I've not been in those for years and I barely remember what they were like." The memory of a summer festival that my parents once took me to flashed in my mind, like an old, nostalgic, worn out picture from an album.

A woman noticed our approach and already poured drinks to cups, before holding them to us with a smile. We smiled back and took ours, but then the elder said something to her with their own language and she poured another cup full.

Her dark eyes looked up at me, with the same friendly smile, which I returned, once realizing that she was giving it to me. "Thank you." Taking it to my free hand, I looked down at the elder. "Can she speak only in your language?"

"Yes. Some of the tribe's members have not been using it for years, because of the lack of outsiders, but we try to teach the children to speak it since they're born." He explained and turned to look at the dancing people.

 _Taran and Kohan speak very well in my option. So do they interact with others outside their tribe then?_ The warmth of the flames reached to my face and a gust of wind made the smell of smoke surround the area like a cloud. No doubt my hair would also smell like it, when I would finally go to bed, but luckily Yunan had a well in his house with clear water.

My eyes went to the cups, reminding that I still needed to take one of them to Yunan. But when I looked down where the elder was, he was already gone leaving me standing there, confused and relieved.

The shoulders that almost reached to my ears slumped down, without me noticing and I started to search Yunan next, forgetting all about the strange old man who I had feared just a moment ago. Though, the new image I had about him was not scary at all. _He had such a gentle look when he watched the village._ My eyes shot up and immediately saw the star that Taran had told me about. It twinkled gently, like a sparkle.

It was strange that nobody seemed to be tired of the dancing. I recognized few women who had continued it from the beginning and were also currently doing it. Their skin was covered in sweat that reflected the light and their faces were flushed like mine still were, but obviously much brighter. Hairs that were pretty and neat at first were now messy and strands pointed to different directions, but they couldn't have looked more free and beautiful.

Something ached in my chest. _Have I even lived fully in all these years or just wasting time?_

"Jessy." The voice came right behind me and, when I twirled around warm blue met my green eyes.

Yunan smiled and I smiled back, holding the cup towards him. "Here. I heard you've tried it before."

He blinked and the took it from me, examining the liquid, before realization drawled to his features. "Yes, I remember now. This was quite good."

I brought it to my lips and then started to swallow. The taste that came was sweet, but soft, with a little bitterness not to make it just sugar water.

The light haired male sighed with a blissful look in his eyes. "I truly was about to faint, just a second ago."

I didn't say anything to that, only smiled. But then I paused and a frown came between my brows. _Didn't I say to the elder that...?_

"Jessy, why are you looking at me like that?" Yunan tilted his head, curiously.

"Did you hear my conversation with the elder?" I asked seriously, not beating around the bush and already knowing the answer.

Now the magi looked like a kid caught in stealing a candy from table red handed. He laughed awkwardly. "Weeeell..."

"You did, didn't you?" A smirk threatened to pull the corners of my lips up, but I held it back and tried to look accusing. _Maybe seeing him this uncomfortable is bad, but trying to act stupid is very amusing._

"I sort of have this very good hearing." The smile started to slowly become strained.

I nodded. "That sure is obvious. Now where were you hiding?"

"I hadn't moved from the seat where you had left me." He said quite bluntly and I blinked, still trying to look like I didn't know a thing about his ability.

"...I don't believe you."

"Then, can I prove it to you?" He smiled, not being affected at all by my words like I had expected for him to be.

Biting my lower lip, my eyes hadn't left from his smiling face that didn't seem to change at all during the silence. I was curious to know what he would do, but at the same time I felt bad for playing with his trust like this. He was truly kind, yet sometimes silly as a child, but kind nonetheless. I also knew that he wasn't naïve or stupid, despite how he acted and sounded, but it's because of that that I wondered, if he had noticed already that I hid something. When the day would come that I needed to tell him all, what would he do and say to me?

 _He would hate me._ The worst kind of scenarios kept haunting me, but I pushed them away and a smile managed to slip to my face. Yunan's own widened, when he saw this, but then I went back to being serious, though it was harder than before. "Alright. Give your best shot."

"Shot?"

"I-I mean, go ahead." I stammered. Some of the sayings just weren't in this worlds dictionary.

Blue eyes closed slowly and dark eyelashes brushed against high cheekbones, before opening again. "Taran is currently muttering under her breath that her husband needs to keep his options about woman's weight to himself, Hana is telling Kana to slow down, the elder is currently talking to children about stealing fruits..."

I watch quietly, but confused, when Yunan suddenly stops talking. His eyebrows knit together and he quickly turns to look to his left where the flames burn. The blue eyes, however, aren't fixed into the fire, but to something that is even further beyond them. Towards the dark shadows of mountains, opposite direction from the Great Rift and where the river has flown all the way to the small port of the village.

"Yunan?" My voice didn't seem to reach him. Neither did the music or the chatting of other people, because his whole attention was not on the place where his feet were touching.

The hold on the staff tightened to the point that it shook in his hand, but other than that he was being completely still. This also started to worry me, when he didn't give any other reaction so I took a small step closer, hoping that he would notice me, but it didn't happen. So I decided to be more straightforward and lifted my hand to touch his shoulder. It was firm and warm and I softly started to shake it.

The movement I made got me a one glance, but then the pair of blue eyes went back to stare at something that my own eyes couldn't. However, Yunan placed the cup he had away on a trunk nearby and lifted his free hand touching mine with it, with a reassuring squeeze that I could barely feel. Then he slowly guided my hand off of him and held it in place between our bodies, before softly letting go.

 _Well, at least I got a reaction, but did he hear something that caused him to go like this? He starts to look worried_. I may have not been a person that could read others emotions easily, but what I saw in those pools of blue was definitely something that didn't give me a good feeling.

 _I don't like this._

Yunan was always so happy and carefree, but this kind of behavior didn't suit him at all and it made me feel bad inside. It was a normal human reaction to have all their happy moods taken, when someone wasn't happy. And to me it happened especially, when it was a person I considered a friend or a close family member. And Yunan had earned himself a close rank to a friend. Though, I wasn't sure, if he even thought of me as one.

So not figuring out what I could do for him, I held his hand tighter and he returned it by also tightening his hold.

 _His hands are surprisingly big, for someone who looks like a girl._ The thought made me grin and I tried to muffle my snickers, by placing a hand on top of my mouth.

"There you are, Jessy!" A voice broke our hold on each others hands, well, it was I who let go of Yunan's and turned to look at the Taran who walked away from the crowd and ran to us, with something in her hands. "Here. I thought of giving them to you now than later."

"What is it?" I asked and she stopped in front of me.

The corners of her eyes crinkled, as she smiled widely. "Some clothes for you! I thought a dress would suit you much better than just pants and shirts. Oh, you don't mind, do you?"

"No, no! I don't mind at all." Seeing how she started to look regretful, the words just came out of my mouth.

This made her sigh in relief and hold out the clothes to me, with a smile again. "That's good to hear, but if the size is too small or big don't hesitate to ask for another one."

"Thank you." I took the bundle of clothes from her and immediately felt the thick fabric with the same kind of color that all other tribe members had in their clothes.

Why were these people just so friendly?

Taran seemed to be very happy, after I had accepted the clothes, but then her face twitched into a sour look, when a voice called. "Heeey! Taran! Where did you disappear to?"

"And when is it your business to know where I decide to go?" The older woman muttered under her breath, while gritting her teeth. Her cheeks were flushed and I saw a vein pulse on her neck from every inhale she did.

Kohan walked towards her with a raised eyebrow and a cup in his hands. "Are you still bitter from what happened just now?"

"Maybe you have enough brains to figure it out on your own." Taran huffed, crossing her arms over her chest, not meeting his eyes.

Kohan rolled his eyes and stopped next to her. "Listen now, I didn't mean to insult your weight. I was just saying that you shouldn't eat too much."

My eyes immediately went to Yunan who had his eyes fixed on arguing couple. But after few seconds, he felt my gaze and met mine with his own. Neither of us said anything, but our eyes told each other enough.

It would've been wiser of me to just look at him with surprise, but a smile forced its way to my lips. I felt my face glow with mischievousness and despite all the voices in my head screaming to me to stop it, I didn't. I found it absolutely amazing of how far he could actually hear among so many people, but I also feared a little of what he thought of my reaction.

To my utter relief, he only smiled brightly back, eye full of mirth.

"And you didn't even bother on thinking what _I_ would think about it?" Taran asked stubbornly.

Kohan threw his free hand up to the air. "I give up!" Then his eyes went to me and Yunan and he held the cup he had to us. "Can one of you hold this for me? I haven't even tasted it so you can also drink it for all I care."

"Um, sure." I took it, but then almost dropped it, when the male wrapped his arms around Taran who let out a startled noise.

"W-what are you doing!? Idiot!" She tried pushing him away, only making him cackle and hold her tighter.

"C'mon now! You owe me a dance!"

"I owe you nothing!"

"Don't be like that. Remember few years back, when you practically dragged me to the center of attention and-"

"Shut up!"

Me and Yunan were left standing behind and watching the two of them and I glanced at the magi next to me, only to look back at the old couple. Taran kept struggling and yelling at Kohan to unhand her, while the man kept only laughing and looking like nothing was wrong in the world. The same reaction came from the other people who tried their best to hid their smiles from the raging woman.

"Those two never change." Yunan mused, with a chuckle and pushed his hat deeper.

I only raised an eyebrow, finding their behavior more worrying than amusing. How Kohan had survived to this point, I had no idea.

"You know, I may start to understand why those children called you a turtle." Bringing my finger to the edge of the large hat I poked it. "This thing is the cause."

He looked at me from under the green thing, with a pout. "I like this hat."

With a shrug, I smiled. "Well, I guess I like it too. Nobody else has the same kind of hat on them."

His smile returned from that and I started to drink again, but as soon as the liquid passed into my mouth and down my throat I started coughing violently. Yunan looked startled, but then worry filled his features and he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Jessy, what's wrong?" His voice was calm, but there was a worried edge to it.

"M-my throat burns!" I looked down at the cup I had drank from and frowned when tears started to blur my vision. _Isn't this the one Kohan gave me?_

Yunan also had his attention fixed on the drink and reached out for it. His fingers pried mine off of it gently and then brought the cup closer to his face, but then he immediately held it as far away as he could. It might have been the trick of light, but his normal white skin seemed to changed to even whiter till it was deadly pale.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Yuna turned his face to other direction looking like he swallowed a lemon. "Thiz iz alchohol!"

My eyes widened weakly and I was about to say something else, but then my legs gave out and I fell to the ground. _Huh? Why am I down?_

"Ah! Jessy!"

 _Everything is spinning. How strong exactly was that drink?_

Something warm was near and my head lulled automatically on top of someone's shoulder. The smell of herbs and fire along with grass filled my nostrils and a hint of silver blond flashed through my line of sight. I couldn't move and the only things that was the clearest was the burning feeling in my throat and chest.

"Ah! What happened!?"

 _Taran?_

"Eh? Can't she hold her liquor?"

 _Kohan?_ The voices kept being a mess and without meaning to, my eyelids started to close. The bundle of clothes laid on top of my lap where they had fallen from my loose grasp and I felt their weight on top of my thigh, but they were rather too heavy for a couple of fabrics. Was there something else in them? Letting a small smile spread on my lips, I relaxed completely in the warmth of the neck that touched my cheek.

 _It smells nice._

* * *

The first thing that I noticed, when I woke up, was the clear wind that was free from the warmth and smell of flames. Soft sounds of crickets kept playing around the place and when I opened my eyes sluggishly the first thing that I saw, was the dark blue sky, filled with night stars. The golden Rukh flied around me matching with the sound of crickets and I blinked slowly, not understanding where I was.

"You're awake." A voice stated with a chuckle and the person came closer until my eyes met with Yunan's. "How are you feeling?"

Even in the dark, his eyes shone the brightest compared to the stars. The way the light played with blue was like watching the waters of the seas move during sunny days and see to the bottom to the white sand, but his eyes were bottomless of blue. His face looked so delicate and feminine with his long hair that's length made me pout from jealousy, though his hair wasn't the only reason.

His eyes blinked letting the dark eyelashes touch his high cheekbones and he opened his rosy lips. "What's wrong, Je-"

"Your eyes are pretty." I said.

He blinked again. "Eh?"

"They're so pretty, like stones. And your skin looks super smooth, too! Why!?" I threw my hands around like a kid having a tantrum.

"C-could it be that you're drunk?" He wondered out loud and I felt my eye twitch.

"Don't ignore me!" My yell made him jump from surprise and the braid on his shoulder made a soft 'thump' sound when it hit his shoulder again. "Booo! Even your hair is so perfect! I want it! Shave it off!"

He stepped back, when my hands tried to grab his locks, with a helpless look. "Jessy, just try to calm down."

"Why?" I sniffled. Tears started to drip down from my eyes and seeing this, Yunan stiffened like a rock. "Why can't I have a hair like that? It's not fair!"

Yunan looked like he had just kicked a puppy and looked around like trying to find some help. While he was mentally panicking, I looked around, wondering why I was on my back, but not feeling the ground. When I saw that the answer was because I was floating above the ground with Rukh, my eyes widened and few last tears dropped down, past the bird like creatures.

 _This has happened before_. Mentally noting, I looked towards Yunan again and saw him holding the clothes Taran had given me. My lips immediately started to pout again and glared at him as hard as I could and he felt it, because he met my glare.

"Carry me." I said.

Yunan blinked. "Eh?"

 _Déjà vu._ "Carry me! It's not fair that you carry clothes, but not me! This happened also, when you found me! Why!? Am I too heavy looking!? Stupid Yun!"

Now, I had never even tasted alcohol before and I had never planned on doing so, but I had always wondered that if I would become drunk, how would I behave then? I always feared that I would become violent or would start stripping in the middle of a building or something, because that's what I had heard would happen, if someone would drink too much. But now that I was drunk and feeling rather fuzzy and my mind was as blurry as a window in a rainy day, I discovered that I cried and complained a lot.

"Jessy, it's not because you're heavy, but because I'm too weak to carry you." Yunan's voice was soothing and calm, but it did nothing to make me stop.

I shook my head, tears falling around the place. "That's just an excuse! I want Yun Yun to carry meeeeee!"

The magi sighed quietly, but then looked thoughtfully at the sky. "How about I carry you on my back, then? But I can't guaranteed that I'll stand firmly."

Like he had said a magic word, my crying stopped and I looked at him with my fist in the middle of wiping the remaining water off from my wet cheeks. "Piggyback?"

He nodded and held his hand towards me, with a smile. "Can you stand?"

I took his hand after a moment and let him pull me up to my feet, but my legs became weak in an instant and I almost fell, if it had not been for his hands that kept me up against him. My forehead rested tiredly against the thin shoulder that was half-bare thanks to the large collared shirt and because of that I felt the warmth of his skin against mine.

A smile made my lips turn up and I weakly rested my hand over his other shoulder. _This feels nice. It's so chilly out here, but he's so warm...I could fall asleep like this._

"Jessy, I need you to hold on to the clothes or they might fall from me." Yunan's voice was near my ear and I managed to give a small nod, before I was pushed back gently so that I could look into those sky colored eyes of his.

A giggle came out of my throat. "Pretty eyes."

"Why thank you." Yunan smiled back and then gave me the clothes. "Now..." He crouched down. "Hop on."

"Yeaah!" I cheered happily and didn't give him another second to wait, by wrapping my arms around his neck and placing my knees under his arms.

Soon, he had stood up again, but then swayed a bit, making me squeak from fright. Luckily, he caught his balance back and tightened his hold on my legs. The surface of his wooden staff was touching my leg and I also tightened my hold around him. The scent of herbs was clearer than the smell of the smoke and thanks to the night air, I smelled wet grass as well.

I barely noticed that he had started walking again, but when I did, my cheek rested against the back of his head, under his hat. The green color of the trees was almost the same as the clothes magi wore, but darker and I found myself comparing these differences. Yunan was somehow like the whole forest, if you watched the colors. _Huh, I never thought of that._

"Yunaaaaaan."

"Yes?" He didn't turn his head fully, but the small twist was enough to inform that he was listening.

"The people from the tribe are nice, aren't they?" I giggled. "Taran sure put on a fight with Kohan!"

Yunan chuckle, his body vibrating from the sound. "She is a very spirited person."

"And nice! Oh, but Kohan is bad! Bad, bad, veeeeeery bad. How could he give me alcohol!?" I pouted again.

"Well, I'm sure Taran will serve him justice while we are currently here." Yunan said.

"Oh. But he didn't know that I don't drink, so I guess it isn't his fault? Maybe." I shrugged and then started to giggle again.

"What's so funny?" Yunan asked and now turned his head more so our eyes met.

"It's so funny!" I threw my head back so that I was looking towards the sky with a large grin on my face. "They look so happy, despite that they seem to always fight! It's absurd! You would think that they wouldn't even want to breathe the same air together!"

"That's because they love each other."

The air seemed to still around me and I didn't stop gazing up at the stars. They looked like sparkles from art works of kindergarten children and that was one of the reasons that made me giggle again. "Love? That's nice. I wish my parents would be like that."

"Your parents?" There was curiosity in Yunan's voice and I grinned even wider, leaning ahead so that my chin rested on his shoulder, the clothes were pressed between my chest and his back.

"Yeeeeeees! They hate each other with passion!" A laugh came out of my throat. It was short, but a loud one. "You should've seen one of their fights, when the furniture got broken. I think I might peed into my pants that time... Oh, well!"

 _Did Yunan's hold tighten?_

"Then this one time they even argued during my birthday! Mother then left the house and father locked himself into their bedroom. I sure missed mother, while she was gone!" My smile fell. "And to think that I still thought that they wouldn't divorce. I thought that things would turn normal, but maybe I knew that they wouldn't? Perhaps that was my way of escaping? Hahahaha! How stupid is that!? How naïve I had been, Yunan! The whole world could just laugh at me right now and I wouldn't care!"

 _Is it just me or are we moving slower?_

"I just wanted all that screaming and arguing to stop! But when they did, the house became quiet like mother and father were both gone. At least I got my wish!" My eyes closed. "It became silent, but they went separated ways. How can people just say they love each other, have a child and then divorce like that...? And I had to just be there and watch everything. I cried, I trembled, cried, whimpered, cried- Oh, I already said that three times. Hahahahahaha! It's just so funny! I haven't even told the part when-"

"No." The voice was clear, but at the end it wavered.

My eyes opened and I looked at the side of Yunan's face, confused. "Huh? C'mon! I wanna finish the story!"

"..."

"Yunan? Yun Yun?" I tilted my head, leaning more over his shoulder and my eyes widened from what I saw.

In the shadows of his hat, two big, blue eyes were shimmering with small tears that had not yet fallen, blond, thin eyebrows were knit together into a frown and white teeth bit down on a lower lip. The magi looked ready to cry and the hands under my legs were trembling slightly, but his legs had stopped moving. For the second time, the air felt like it stilled completely.

I smiled softly and loosened my hold around Yunan's neck. He didn't look at me and only kept his own, watery eyes on the ground, like it was he who was the one suffering. The Rukh also started flying more wildly, but there was a certain amount of sadness in its movements that I found melancholic. If there had been moments in my life that I had imagined spending night with a male outside in the starlight, then this was not something that I would've imagined.

Raising the back of my hand, I brushed with the tips of my fingers Yunan's cheek. This made his eyes finally look at me and I tilted my head with a smile, not taking my hand away from his face that was as warm as his back and arms. The smell of herbs was stronger now.

"You're so kind, Yunan, you know that? Too sweet." My voice was soft and I locked my eyes with him. "Crying for me? I'm flattered! Though, I don't deserve something like that, especially from you."

My hand dropped down and I pressed my cheek against his shoulder. Finding an urge to just sleep the night away.

"But I'm so very happy that you are." Snuggling closer to his neck, my cheek was tickled by the long hair. "You smell nice."

That's how I fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 **Seriously that Kohan. Giving our dear Jessy alcohol, but it sure made things more interesting! I've always wanted to write a scene like this!** **Reviews please!**


	7. Chapter 6: The paint and consumed

The morning sun shone its first lights after the cold night as it rose from behind the mountains. The dark sky that had been full of stars was being pushed away by the bright colors of orange and yellow, while the clouds had the hue of pink on their soft looking edges. The mist started to be pushed away from on top of the forest to reveal pure green grass, wet with drops of water that covered most of the visible plants. Everything seemed to be peaceful, if the wretched stench of smoke and a scream of a helpless deer wouldn't have destroyed it.

An arrow, long with a sharp stone edge, was buried deep into the side of a poor mammal, who kept letting out helpless cries as dark shadows approached it from behind the trees. The flowers, branches and grass were all stomped down, by large, dirty feet that were covered in leaves and wood sandals. Their owners wore sickly satisfied grins, while watching the deer struggling in getting away, only to be kept down by the pain, its voice escaping loudly from its mouth, trying to call help.

Suddenly, it went deadly still, as a long knife was dragged across its slender neck and the animal's head fell limply to the side with a 'thud'. Smaller creatures had already escaped from the scene, because they had already known what fate would've awaited them, if they had stayed. The deer was dead and the forest fell silent, but that didn't stop the human men from starting to skin the poor creatures and chop off its limbs.

"We sure got lucky." One of the men, with short black hair and a scar running from his ear till to his hairline, said easily as he tore off a leg. Blood splattered near his legs and on top of the grass, red mixing with the clear morning dew. "I thought we would only eats rabbits today."

"And not to mention this is Torran peoples hunting area." Another one, with dirty brown hair in a low ponytail moved his knife across the stomach of the deer, one splatter of blood already on his tanned cheek. He had been the one to end its life in the first place. "Do you think that they had noticed us last night?"

A pair of eyes looked amused and they were sharply directed towards the lasting smoke from the distance. His clothes were more finely made than his companions, especially the top of his outfit, with dark blouse that had yellow golden patterns near the sleeves and under it was a simple white shirt with golden buttons. "No, I don't think so. The guy from the town that we paid to said that they would party during this time of the year. They're probably just going to rest."

"Boss, do you still think that there are anymore of those red head left in here?" A gruff man asked, scars decorating most of his sand colored skin.

"So what if there aren't? There are still those wild people over there. Or we can go back to the town and grab some younger folk." The eyes that had been staring at the sky, turned towards the others and a cold smile spread on the male's lips. Eyes were blank from any emotion and for a moment, every member of the slave traders shivered from fright. Their boss may not have looked the most strongest, but when it came to his mind and a way of thinking, nobody was safe from the ideas that he could twist.

"B-but we have heard that..." The man that had started to speak fell silent for. He looked uneasily at other who did the same.

The leader raised an eyebrow, clearly annoyed suddenly. "What is it? Speak."

The man flinched from the sharpness of his voice. "Y-yes, sir! The town's people have just been telling stories that the Torran people are merciless towards outsider, especially to slavers."

"Ha! And since when have we cared what others may think of our life style? I didn't know you all have gone soft." With crossed arms, the leader spoke again.

Nobody dared to speak, until one stepped forward, his white pants were covered in spots of red blood. "There are stories that they will kill the intruders and we are obviously outnumbered."

A blood curling silence spread like a disease between every man around the dead deer, like it wasn't just a new lunch, but rather an eerily similar example of what their fate would be, if they would cross the line to the village. Even the leader of this specific slavers filled company could see the possibilities on that fact, but his stubborn side made his fists clench into fists and his teeth grit together in irritation.

Honestly, he didn't have any desire to go back to the town down by the river. Its population was only filled with elder people or those with too weak bodies or problems on them. Though there were few young and healthy girls and boys in there, there was a great doubt that they would be able to have a good price in the markets with just them. They were all just ordinary poor people from dry farms, nothing special, but even someone from the village like Torran had some value. Though, the leader couldn't deny the fact that he had also heard the wild stories.

He glanced back towards his men and a frown appeared between his brows. They all looked uneasy and that wasn't a good sign. If the men were uneasy then the mission wouldn't go as smoothly as on other times. This area was also unknown to all of them and if they would be ambushed or attacked then there would be no escape. It would so be wiser to return to the river where they had left the boats and return back, but even though the leader knew this his pride made his hands clench hard. He was not pleased with the new plan, even if it would guaranteed their lives.

"Pack up the animal and lets return. We will be going this evening, but we'll stay on the shore for a while till the sun will set." The words came out with a hard voice that hinted how displeased he was, but the others looked beyond happy and relieved to hear this.

The deer was now being torn apart more harshly and the sound of bone breaking and how the muscles were being torn apart from it echoed around the place. The crimson stains were splattered all over once clean grass and the stench of it was keeping all other animals away and if they would return, they wouldn't stay around for a long time. The only thing that was still standing near, behind a bush, was a small baby deer, who was too afraid to approach his mother. Body shaking it bolted towards the safe shadows of the forest, but it wouldn't survive for long, for its mother was dead and it was all alone till the end.

* * *

The first thing that happened, when I woke up was this terrible sharp feeling from the deepest depths of my skull that made me let out a cry of pain. Not only did I feel like my head was splitting apart, my throat felt like it was as dry as a desert without rain for years. My hands immediately shot up to rub my forehead to ease the pain, but it did nothing to help and tears almost burned behind my closed eyelids that refused to open, because of the light. I felt absolutely awful and tired, but only physically, because my mind was wide awake and panicking from what was happening to me.

"Jessy." A soft voice, barely something you could hear, called my name and a gentle hand was placed on my forehead making me froze, but then I relaxed once recognizing the voice. "Relax or you'll hurt yourself."

"T-too late..." My voice was hoarse and speaking made my throat sting like needles were being impaled into it.

"I'll give you some medicine. Can you sit?" Yunan asked worriedly and I managed to shake my head, but then flinched when my heart hurt again. A weight settled on the bed I was laying on with a 'creak' and a soft, but strong hand made its way from under my shoulder blades to my left shoulder and I was pulled as slowly as possible up to sit. To say at least, I felt like I was spinning and my head limply lolled to a shoulder that's warmth moved to my cheek. "Can you open your eyes?"

"No. It's too bright." My voice was quiet and soft, which helped to ease the pain in my throat.

"There is only one candle here, if I put it out, it'll become completely dark." Yunan said, his breath moving some of my bangs.

"I don't mind. Besides, you like when it's dark. Right, Mr. Turtle?" A small smile spread on my lips, when the nickname came back into my mind.

Yunan sighed, but a soft laugh left from him. "I suppose you're right."

The final light finally disappeared and my shoulders relaxed from instinct. Slowly, I cracked my dry feeling eyes open and tried looking around. Nothing, but complete darkness was surrounding me, still I didn't feel afraid, because I felt Yunan's heart beat right near me and heard his calm breathing near my ear. I felt safe enough.

"I'm bringing the cup close to your mouth now. It's a little hot so be careful." He instructed and I nodded, raising my head from his shoulder a little. My head was still hurting to some extent, but now that the lights were close the pain in my eyes was gradually disappearing.

The hard edge of the cup finally touched my lips, after what felt like hours and I felt the warm steam against my face and inhaled the scent. It was new to me and I guessed that Yunan had not made this kind of brew before so when the cup was tilted and I opened my laugh slightly I was able to taste. It reminded me of the first drink he had made for me, but it had more bitter taste, which made my drop into a frown.

Yunan must have realized that I didn't want anymore of it so he drew it away, allowing me to swallow calmly. When the liquid was finally able to make its way down my throat the sharp pain disappeared eventually, but the sour taste in my mouth remained. Like the magi had said, the drink had been hot, but not too much to burn my tongue. However, my problem wasn't the temperature, but the taste.

"27 points." I said and if I would've been able to see in the dark, Yunan would've definitely been blinking in confusion.

"Eh?"

"That's amount that I'll give from the drink. The highest score is 100 points." I explained, not having any idea why I had done it in the first place. _Maybe to tease him?_

"Eeeeeeh? That's rather harsh, Jessy." He whined, raising his voice a little. As much as I had liked, when he sounded like a kid sometimes, my head gave another painful sharp ache and a whimper came out of my mouth. Yunan noticed this and stiffened immediately, lowering his voice. "I'm sorry. You're not well enough yet."

"Can you just answer why I am like this now? Am I sick?" I asked rubbing my forehead again.

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what?" I looked up and to my surprise I thought I saw a shine of blue.

"Kohan." He chuckled and I frowned.

My eyebrows knit together in confusion and I stared up where his face was. Why _would he say his name? What does he have to do with any of- Oh._

"He gave me alcohol!" I yelled out, but then hissed from the pain on my head.

Yunan rubbed my shoulder soothingly, probably trying to ease my suffering. "Yes. He had thought that you knew how to drink."

My eye twitched. "I have _not_ tasted alcohol even _once_ in my whole life."

"I can tell." Yunan chuckled.

"Why are you sounding so amused?"

He chuckled again, but sounded like he was holding it back. "It's just, I've not seen you this annoyed before."

"I'm _not_ annoyed." I huffed and leaned my head against his shoulder again. Though, it was kind of annoying that he knew that I was annoyed. Even when Yunan had dropped that one plate last week, I had only been exasperated and just cleaned it away, despite his fussing that he could do it with magic. Honestly, sometimes he seemed to rely on it more than I would've thought. This made a certain thought enter into my mind. "Hey, Yunan. I have two questions. One, how could I have just lost consciousness after taking only a _sip_ of that drink?"

"It seems that the drink Kohan gave you is something called Demon's Blood and only those who can hold their liquor really well, can withstand its effects." The magi explained.

"And those that can't, become like me, but who can even drink that stuff? It tasted horrible." I muttered the last part to myself, but it was obvious that Yunan heard it, because he chuckled.

"Don't worry. Taran gave him a scolding or two." This made a smirk twist up on my lips, already imagining that scene.

"Now for my last question, if you can use magic to fly and some other things, can't you make food with it, too?"

"Yes." He answered patiently, waiting for me to continue.

"Then have you ever used it, when making meals for us?"

"No." The answer came immediately and I raised my head again, the pain in it was also starting to go away.

"Why? Wouldn't it be easier since you've an extra mouth to feed?" I asked again.

The magician was silent for a while, but I felt his hand move up and down my shoulder like he was thinking for an answer himself. "I can't always rely on magic. Someday might come that it can't solve my problems so I've to keep on living like a normal person as many times as I can. It's much more enjoyable that way, too, but some magicians start to forget what life would be without magic. I don't want that and don't you think that food made my two hands would be much more tastier than something made out of thin air? Plus I've had now chances to improve in cooking and all other things. Like the time that you taught me how to clean properly, it made me very happy."

I was silent like he had at the beginning of his speech. He had made a point with that it made me also realize something. I had thought from the moment I had met him as a magi called Yunan, never as a simple human Yunan who lived like a hermit in his own house. I had looked at him as a magical being who could do anything from anything, he could make kings and queens that would change the whole world. But now that he had talked, with that same soft, clear voice of his that hinted kindness and happiness that he was radiating, he wasn't anything like that to me anymore at all.

The only times he had relied on magic were the times that he brought us out and back into his house. The only times I saw him using magic were times, when he used it to move objects. After I had told him how to wash the floors, he had tried to help me. He wasn't able to get all the spots, but he had looked happy from what I had told him, but I hadn't even noticed difference between that smile and the usual that he always wore on his face. It also made me realize how little I even knew about him. He had feelings, thoughts and views that nobody was even aware of. He might feel sadness somewhere or even pain, but nobody knew. Even in manga and in anime, I had never seen him more as an overly cheerful magi.

Without me even realizing it, I started to list things that I knew about Yunan. If he didn't use his floating magic, he would walk around the house, but would sometimes trip over something, when he wasn't looking. He loved herbs and making tea out of them. He like dark and was comfortable in cramped places and didn't like, when there was too much light. He didn't like slavery and loved to visit Torran people. He was patient, kind and happy, but that was all I could say about him.

I didn't know his favorite food nor what else he liked to do. What other than those things that I had listed made him feel happiness, anger or sadness, I had no idea and that thought made my stomach drop. Was there really anyone who knew all those things that I didn't? _He just lived alone in here, **alone**. _ It was all too obvious and yet I had not even paid a heed to it.

"Jessy? What's wrong? Are you not feeling well?" Yunan asked concerned.

 _Worry about yourself at least once, idiot,_ was what I wanted to say, but instead, I raised my hands wrapped them around him. One under his shoulder and other over another one. It was embarrassing and too bold of me, but all that I felt was sudden sadness. I had been quite emotional since I was a child according to everyone that knew me from the start so I wasn't able to hold all those sad feeling that suddenly hit me deeply.

"J-jessy?" Yunan repeated my name, but I only tightened my hold. How could anyone be alone as long as he had in this place? Reincarnated so many times and yet always being so happy was unbelievable. I had been shaking and beyond terrified, when I had come into this world, but even though I was still standing and had a great time with new things that I saw and heard, I felt completely weak compared to Yunan.

With a shuddering breath, I loosened my hold and placed my head against his shoulder again. "Sorry. I just feel emotional, that's all-" I paused almost immediately, because arms wrapped around me after. "Yunan?"

"It's alright. I like hugging you, Jessy." He said easily.

"What?" Heat spread from my stomach to the tips of my ears, as my chest was pressed against his. His heart calm, mine beating rapidly like drums. I had noticed that he was someone to openly touch people or show them some kind of familiar, but warm gestures. However, he had never once done something like this and honestly, it scared me a little, but mostly I was embarrassed. "Wha-wha-what a-are you-I and-you just-what?"

A chuckle, happy and bright, made his chest vibrate and my mind became blank from too much confusion. I was feeling dizzy again, too, but I heard every word Yunan said as he continued. "I'm happy. You're starting to become even less gloomier everyday."

"G-gloomier?" I stuttered, not quite understanding what he meant. _More importantly, why is he hugging me!?_

"Haven't you noticed? You smiled more during the celebration." His hold on me tightened and my cheeks burned beef red, I didn't see them, but felt that they did. However, somewhere in my heart, I knew that Yunan was right. Since when had I felt so light before than during the time around the fire?

"It's not... a big deal." I spoke like I was not currently feeling like a living volcano, while still in his embrace. I had never been hugged by any other male than my father and not even my male friends treated me this closely.

"I beg to differ. If you smile more, then you don't get wrinkles too early."

"J-jeez. Thanks." I rolled my eyes after hearing the small teasing on his tone.

"I'm serious you know." He let out another soft laugh and a hand was placed on top of my head. "I want you to smile, alright?"

Something in his voice sounded strange. It was soft and kind like always, but it sounded too soft, even for him. "...Yunan, is everything alright?"

"Huh? Of course. Why?" He asked with clear confusion and innocence, but the doubts didn't leave me that easily.

"You just sound...I don't know. Sad? Depressed?" When he blinked I paused for a bit to think. "Well, that may be going too far, but really. What's wrong? If you told me to smile, I want you to do the same without feeling any negative emotion. Now spill out, or I'll make you clean the whole house from start to finish without magic." I placed my hand to his shoulder firmly, but despite this my face felt still unnaturally warm.

He laughed weakly, probably thinking what would happen, if I did that. "I'm pretty sure I wouldn't able to do it."

"That's the point." My hold on his shoulder tightened slightly. _Even if I don't tell you everything about myself, at least be honest for me,_ was my selfish wish.

"I'm not sure, if you want to hear this." He started slowly and my hold loosened a little.

"Yes?" I urged for him to continue.

"After you passed out, you didn't stay like that during the whole night." Something awkward was hidden in his voice and he must've thanked the luck that we were currently lacking any light or else I could've seen the face he was making.

Dread filled me and I raised my eyes, searching the familiar glint of blue from the dark. Some strands of long hair were brushing against my palms. "Yunan, what did I _do?"_

"You woke up, when I was using magic to carry you and wanted me to give you a piggyback ride." He started carefully and probably paused to wait for my reaction, when I however didn't say anything, he continued. "You cried at some points then were happy, but..." The way he had paused made me feel even more uneasy. Since I had no knowledge of how I would act as a drunk, I was scared to know what he was about to say next. I bit my lower lip in silence and waited, almost loosing my patience. "You told me about what happened between your parents."

He had said it calmly, rather too steadily, but calmly nonetheless. I felt his heart beat a little faster in his chest, but it soon became calmer after the words had flooded out of his mouth. I felt his breath on my face again and he definitely felt mine. Neither of us moved or said anything and the fact that Yunan was still hugging me didn't even bother me anymore. The only thing that left from my mouth after a while was a simple: "Ou."

Yunan's arms loosened around me and the surprise could be heard from his voice, when he spoke again. "You're not upset?"

"Why should I be?" I asked, confused, but then started to realize. He probably expected for me to be sad that he now knew about my family, but I wasn't. Sure, I was a little upset that I had gone and told something so personal to him that obviously had a negative hit on the poor magi, but that was it. People getting divorced was obviously not such a big deal where I came from. Almost every last one of my friends had stepparents and they felt no shame on it, when they told that to new people. I may have found it awkward as a topic, but with time I had become used to it.

Finally, Yunan started to speak again, but his arms remained slack from surprise. "Um, I may have not any right to ask, but-"

I cut him off. "You have. Don't worry."

"But-"

"Just ask whatever you want from me. This is almost the longest conversation that we have had so lets not put it to waste, okay?" I smiled, hoping my voice told him the message.

"...I'm sorry, but are you not sad? It sounded pretty harsh, from what you told me." His arms tightened once again and I was surprised from the sadness his voice carried. This made me a little happy, though. Knowing that he cared.

"I don't really know at all how I made it sound to you, but it's true that _sometimes_ the memories of divorce hurt, a lot. But it isn't something that is anything unusual. Many people, from where I come, get divorced. It's a really wonderful thing, when someone spends the rest of their days with the same person, though. That was also what I wished for my parents, but not everything that you want can be granted just like that. Time had passed on already and I don't think that getting depressed over what my parents had decided long ago is worth it. They're now married again to different people and have new children and even though they might not sometimes say or act like it, I know that they care about me."

"The point is that despite what has happened, I don't want to be sad over something like divorce till I am old and grey. It sounds depressing and I probably wouldn't be able to live like that without breaking first." I bit my lower lip, trying to think what to say next. "In the end...I guess you could say that I want to live my life the way that I want to and it is not to weep forever."

As I spoke, I felt somehow more cheerful. I had never had an opportunity to say those kind of things out loud to anyone, because who would want to listen such cheesy lines, but those are things I have always thought, once I understood different things. On bad days, I always would become depressed, because I went and thought about the past, but I was happy, when there was something to be happy about. People may go and kill themselves, because they don't see light, but they don't realize that it would always come back in some forms.

At first, I had only become too sad from the memories, because I was afraid and too freaked out of where I had come to. The way I had even kept worrying about father hadn't helped at all, too. However, once I realized that Yunan had become quiet, my cheeks felt warm again from shame. _H-he probably things that I spoke strangely._

I was about to apologize, but then winced, when soft glows of light started to appear, making my eyes hurt a little again. I closed them, but with a little struggle managed to make them open. The lights had been caused by the Rukh that floated like a swarm of fish around me and Yunan. When I remembered that he was still hugging me and that he could also see the yellow bird-like creatures, I looked up at him. Blue immediately meeting with green.

The shadows were sharpening his already delicate features and the light of the Rukh made his skin almost glow with golden hue in its light, the long hair on the braid was no different from that. Darker and lighter shades of strands were more visible than ever and for once Yunan didn't wear that hat of his. His lower pink lip had dropped at some point and the large eyes with the color of the sky and sea were wide open and staring down at me. The emotion in them was something I couldn't understand, but I knew that he was surprised or maybe taken off guard by something. The arms around me had not loosened or tightened and stayed the same as their owner kept looking at me.

 _He doesn't even look like a normal human anymore. So pretty._

The longer I looked at him, I finally started to see myself being reflected in his irises. My face could've mirrored his from expression, but it was obvious we were thinking different things. I was confused, because of his reaction, but also a little afraid what he would say, once the Rukh would stop moving around us. My eyes wondered from Yunan to the source of life. _But why is it going so wild in the first place?_

Suddenly, my head snapped back to Yunan, when his arms tightened a little. He had a smile on his face this time and I liked seeing how he was feeling so a smile came to my lips soon after. However, I was taken aback by his next words. "You're strong."

"What makes you say that?" I asked, puzzled, but then lowered my eyes to his collarbone. "I'm not strong at all."

"You wouldn't say that, if you knew how I saw you." From his voice, I knew that he was still smiling.

"As someone who could learn one sentence in a day?" A small laugh left from both of us, but my eyes widened a little, when I felt Yunan place his chin on top of my head. His scent hit me harder and I silently sighed, not being able to get out of his grip. Besides, I may have already become used to his presence and friendliness so it was really comforting gesture that he was making.

"I think you'll see someday what I mean."

"Oh, I doubt that."

"Don't you trust my words?"

The Rukh started to slowly disappear and shadows started to cover our forms once again. Yunan's eyes were still bright, though.

"I trust you, but not myself."

"That's a really bad thing to think about." He said with a small smile.

"...Can you turn on the lights?"

"But whyyyy? It's so comforting like this!"

I blew some strands off from my face, when his voice turned childish. "And how long are you going to hug me exactly?"

"Oh, sorry." His hand immediately let go and let the cooler air embrace me instead. "Did I make you uncomfortable?"

 _You only now realize this?_ I thanked the dark that he wasn't able to see my exasperated smile. It didn't leave for a long time.

* * *

"I think you're starting to get used to this." Yunan smiled widely, but I threw him an angry glare mixed with slight panic as my arms tightened around his neck. "Don't you want me to cast a flying spell on you?"

"No. I've told you already, I won't trust something like that." My voice was quiet, but he obviously could hear it so I closed my eyes for the hundred time not looking down at the Great Rift.

"How mean. I would never let the spell disappear and let you f-"

" _Don't_ say it!" I hissed, my whole body starting to shudder from the thought of that actually happening. One wrong move and I would become part of the ground.

"I'm sorry. It seems you still don't like this." The way his voice became filled with sympathy made my heart almost tear out in happiness. Usually, people would start to tease me for this like last year, when I had went into a rollercoaster, but Yunan was actually worried. _Seriously, he would be a heartbreaker without even trying. What made me even think that only old people would like him in the first place?_

The wind felt softer than ever before on my face and I let my hair freely keep whipping around my face. During times like these, I was jealous of how Yunan managed to keep his hair in a braid for 24/7 without even getting it messed up. I had never really been someone who knew how to take care of my hair properly so I had always settled with simply keeping it loose and free. I just didn't bother with it, but maybe the blond haired male could sometimes teach me few tricks, though I wasn't going to ask something like that from him soon. That would be too embarrassing for me, even after he had hugged me this morning, which was something that I didn't want to recall at all.

My face felt warm again from the memory and I was so glad that Yunan was too focused on moving forward to notice it. He truly didn't understand what personal space sometimes meant, though this had been the first time since he had been so bold. He had patted me on the head before and danced with me, but that had only been something else besides brushing against fingers, when he handed each other plates and mugs during the dinner. I guess he must have thought that we had become more closer then?

 _Don't forget that you're the one that hugged him first._ The color on my face turned that of blood that rushed across it with quick speed. I had no idea what had come over me at that moment. I had just felt bad for him and since he already had such delicate features and voice I had thought of hugging a small child. Though, he didn't seem to be bothered by it, after all, he had sounded very happy about it. A small smile spread on my lips. _He's a weird magi alright. I have no idea why Sinbad doesn't like him. I wish I could've read that part, when it would come out._

Because I had been so absorbed in my own thoughts, I had not noticed that we had landed until Yunan pointed it out. Sheepishly, I let my arms slid off from his shoulders as he lowered me carefully to the ground with his arms around my back and waist. The grass was rather dry already from the way sun had shone the whole day and I smiled, when I saw few birds fly past in the sunset colored sky.

I looked up at Yunan. "Are you sure we should visit during this time of the day? We could've come tomorrow."

"Not to worry. I think Kohan owns you an apology anyway for giving you that drink." He smiles and I feel my eye twitch slightly. That was right, I was this whole day in bed, because of how weak I had felt. I had no idea whatsoever what had made that old man think I could drink alcohol, but I wouldn't probably forgive him until I would see Taran beat him with smacks.

"Yunan, thank you so much for not being a friend of alcohol." I don't think I wanted to see any of that liquid ever again.

He simply chuckled. "We should go now before it gets too dark."

"Yeah." I said back and we started walking the familiar forest path.

A nice breeze finally blew and made the simple dress I wore flap against my legs that had light colored pants on them. The clothes that Taran had given fit me perfectly and I couldn't have been more happier to finally wear something that wasn't too big or boyish. The shoes were made out of leader from top, but the bottom seemed to be more thicker material and it helped, when I walked over rocks and small sticks. The color of the outfit was the same as all of the Torran tribe's members, but it made me feel a little uncomfortable. I mean, I wasn't even part of their culture so did I have the right to wear something like this in the first place?

I shook my head to get rid of that thought. This had been a gift so that meant I wasn't doing anything wrong. I shouldn't keep jumping to conclusions like that, but to enjoy of what I had been given. Presents have always been things that I have enjoyed.

As soon as we were closer to the village, I immediately caught the sight of few people from there. They were all carrying something in sacks and the bows on their backs made me want to get closer in curiosity, but then I felt my stomach drop, when I realized where they had went. Hunting and killing had never been my cup of tea and honestly just the sight of blood made me feel sick. I _did_ eat meat, but that didn't mean that I liked how it came into the shops shelves.

Suddenly, I realized that Yunan was not walking with me anymore and when I turned around he was eyeing at the forest, eyebrows knitted together in worry. "The forest...the animals are being quiet."

"Eh?" I blinked, confused why he was saying that, but the quiet tone he had made me start worrying. However, he must have finally noticed me, because he turned to face me with a small smile, it looked forced.

"Can you go ahead to meet Taran? I'll have to go and talk to the ones that came from hunting." He asked with a small tilt of a head, but despite how naturally he tried to act, there was a sudden tension on his shoulders. It didn't make me feel any better.

"Yunan, is something going on?" Not beating around the bush, I asked immediately, wanting to know the answer.

He blinked and then smiled gently, his hand reaching out it touched the top of my head gently, making me feel like a child than an adult. "Everything is fine. I just find it strange for the forest to be so quiet all of sudden."

"But we just saw a couple birds on the way here. How can it be quiet?"

"I don't talk about the area around here." He answered, not loosing his smile nor taking his hand off from my head.

 _It's warm, like always._ But it didn't make me feel reassured about the way Yunan had few seconds ago looked. He had had the same look last night during the party out of nowhere and I didn't know what had happened, but now I was certain that he had heard something and it didn't seem to be something good. He noticed my clear hesitance and leaned closer with even more warmer smile. "Please?"

I bit my lower lip, when his eyes looked like they were shining. It was like watching a puppy begging from you, but it was not because of that that I finally gave in, but because he looked to be alright now. "F-fine, but come quickly, when you're finished. I bet you want to see Kohan getting an earful from Taran."

He chuckled and I smiled from it. "I will."

After he gave me the final pat, I turned towards the gates and walked briskly through it. However, I also stole one last glimpse of Yunan as he walked towards the men who were talking in hushed tones right before the village. I thought that I also saw Hana's husband among them, but then only concentrated on finding familiar faces. I would just need to trust Yunan for now, if he said that everything was fine then I should just believe in it.

Soon enough, I spotted Taran and Kana near the familiar tent and they were both carrying baskets under their arms, well at least Taran was. Kana seemed to be struggling with its weight, but other than that continued walking. It was quite an adorable sight, actually and a smile spread on my lips from it.

When I got more closer, Taran finally noticed me and then she also smiled. "Jessy! How wonderful to see you again, my dear! The clothes seem to fit you nicely. I hope you aren't uncomfortable in them?"

"No. They're wonderful, thank you." I smiled even wider and then let my gaze wonder down to a small girl who looked back up at me with curiosity. Seeing that she wasn't shying away from me too much, I decided to give her a little nod with my head. "Hi, Kana."

She took a small step back, but then stopped and looked up at her grandmother. She gave her a raised eyebrow and the little girl looked back at me. "...H-hello."

This made Taran smile, before also turning her attention to me. "Yunan is with you, I hope?"

"Yes. But he stayed near the gates to talk to some people."

"My that's strange. He would usually come and greed us first. Did something happen?" A worried look crossed the older female's features.

"I...am not quite sure." The answer I gave made me almost want to scold myself. Here I thought I could have enough confidence to trust Yunan, but now I was hesitating. Though, I had my reasons to do so, too. The expression he had made started to bother me again and I felt suddenly very nervous. What if there was something really going on and he was trying to hide it?

Taran stared at me for a wile, without saying anything. But then she smiled again. "Jessy, would you like to have face paint similar to ours?"

"Eh?" Not expecting that kind of question, I stared at her with wide eyes. "I-is it alright?"

"Quite alright. We wont give them to anyone, if we don't want to. Kana, how about you go and do it for her? I'm sure she will need help."

The little girl looked up at her grandmother with wide eyes, like mine, but then she smiled widely. Something seemed to be sparkling in her eyes and then she nodded excitedly. "Un! The paint is on the back, right?"

"Yes. You can leave the basket right there. I'll take care of it." Taran looked back at me with even wider smile. "You're in capable hands so no need to worry."

"A-alright?" It came out as a question. I wasn't sure how having a small child to paint on my face was going to go, but I should just try it, right? Kana looked so happy, too.

The said little girl was suddenly right next to me and gesturing towards a small path between tents. "This way! This way!"

I followed her unsurely, but after receiving an encouraging look from Taran, my steps became more brisk as I tried not to fall behind my new guide. She was quite quick with her feet like any other child and once I got behind the large tent, which had a view to a forest, Kana was already sitting on the ground with small jars around her. She was reaching down into a wooden box and pulled out a brush with a gleeful look, but then she seemed to turn serious. Her eyes looked down at the jars, before she plopped down in the middle of them with a thoughtful look.

Not wanting to disturb her, I quietly made my way closer and sat down a few feet away. As the small girl kept thinking, I decided to look up at the clouds as thoughtfully as she did with the jars. The atmosphere felt a little too awkward for me, because of the silence, but Kana didn't seem to mind so I tried to relax. It had certainly been a while, since I had been with such young kids alone. My half-siblings were smaller than the girl next to me, but it felt almost the same to be with her as to be with them. Of course, she isn't as loud as them, but she has the same air around her. Completely innocent and unaware of how others felt or how the world moved around her.

 _Maybe that's why I'm so jealous of them,_ I thought. But then I was snapped back, when a small hand touched the fabric of my pants. I looked down and saw Kana with a single jar now next to her and a brush in her other hand.

"I'll paint now." She said simply and I smiled down at her, trying to ease the tension in my shoulders. I didn't know what she was thinking.

"Sure. Want me to get more down?"

She shook her head and then sat up. When she did it, I noticed that she was almost the same height as me, as long as I was sitting. She dipped the brush into the jar and started to turn it around, before pulling it back up. In the light, it now had a color of blue glittering on its hairy end and I resisted an urge to twist, when it tickled against my cheek. The paint was cold and Kana kept dragging it across my skin carefully and slowly. Her dark brown eyes had deep concentration in them like she was making an art piece instead of a simple face painting.

It was so strange how differently she was acting around me now. When we had first met, she had been so shy and didn't even speak, but now she willingly was so close to me. Even yesterday, she had touched my face, simply because of her curiosity to the freckles on it. And now I was seeing another different side of her, which was like a child acting like an adult. She seemed to like painting, if she could pull such a face as she was currently doing.

Suddenly, the tip of her free hand's finger touched my other cheek where the paint had not yet touched. "I like these spots."

"You mean freckles again?" I asked and she nodded, but then she pouted.

"Why can't I have any?" Her voice sounded so cute that a laugh came from my mouth.

"I'm sorry that I can't help. But I'm happy that you like them. Though, I used to hate them." I smiled, glad that we were having a small conversation.

She looked at me with a frown. "But why?"

I paused, while thinking an answer. I had never really tried to think of that, but then I got an idea. "Um, well can I ask you a question so I can answer yours?" She nodded and I continued. "For example, do you like your hair?"

"No." The answer came immediately and Kana reached out to touch the top of her head. "O-one of the girls in the village has longer hair than mine and it is so black an pretty. I want to have that k-kind of hair, too."

"That's how I used to feel about my freckles. Some of the girls had much cleaner looking skin and I was upset because of that. But I like how your hair looks like, Kana. I used to have even shorter hair than yours. You see, my hair doesn't grow pretty fast."

"Does that mean that mine will grow?" She asked and there was an excitement in her eyes.

"Yes. As long as you take care of it." I answered and felt a little proud of myself, when a smile bloomed on her round face.

"I will! I will take a super good care of it so it will someday reach to my butt!"

"I can't wait to see that. I think it will become even more prettier than that black haired girl's."

"It will!" She boasted with pride and I chuckled. "Um, can I ask you something else, too?"

"It's okay." I smiled reassuringly and felt another brush of paint touching my skin.

"Mr. Yunan has a long hair, but how? Does he use magic on it? It looks like it's always sparkling." Kana said seriously and I resisted a snort that almost came from my mouth, when I pictured her description in my head.

"I'm not sure. He doesn't seem to use any tricks to make it look like that."

"Um..." Kana suddenly grew very timid and a small blush covered her cheeks, while she clutched the paint covered brush closer. She didn't look me in the eye, but when she tried her gaze went always back down to the ground. "C-could I..."

"Huh? I didn't hear what you said." Carefully, I leaned closer.

Her blush darkened and she closed her eyes. "C-could I play with his hair sometimes!?"

I didn't answer and instead looked at her with wide eyes. I had suspected that our conversation might have come to Yunan at some point, but the request she had just made sounded something I had not been expecting at all at any point. She had also shy around the fair looking magi that it seemed even more unlikely that she would want to even come a feet closer to him.

My silence must have made her scared, because her face paled a little and she bit her lower lip, much like I, when I got uncomfortable. "I-I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I think you could as long as you asked nicely. " Now my words surprised her and her dark brown eyes shot up with shock.

"R-really?"

I nodded, though I was also thinking what Yunan would think of the idea. He had seemed to be kind of scared of the children, but he had been nice to Kana. However, I wasn't even sure, if he liked to be touched by the hair so it made me worry that I had just promised something that I shouldn't have. _Oh well, I'll deal with him later. At least Kana seems happy enough._

"Yippee!" She kept jumping up and down and luckily there wasn't too much paint on the brush or else it might have splattered all over the place. Kana stopped after a while and then suddenly hugged me tightly. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Despite being surprised, I hugged her back. Her face nuzzled against my shoulder and I smiled seeing how cute she was being. "You're welcome. Now, are you finished with the painting?"

"Oh!" Like remembering what she had do to, Kana jumped out of my arms and looked serious again. "Don't move. Just a little bit more."

Her small hand made me lower my chin and the tip of her brush touched against my forehead. The change on her was quite quick and comic-like that the smile on my lips didn't leave for a while. _I feel like I'm watching an anime again._

Few minutes passed and finally the small girl lowered the brush with a wide grin. "Finished!"

"Thank you..." I paused for a second. "Do you have a mirror or something where I can look at it?"

"Hmm...Ah! We have a lake just a little further away! Let's go there!" Kana dropped the paint and took a hold of my hand for the first time.

"Are you sure that we can go? Won't your grandmother get worried?" I asked standing up, but then was pulled along by her.

"She won't mind. I've gone there many times before."

* * *

"What do you think?" Kana couldn't wipe away a grin from her face, as I leaned over to see my face on the surface of the water.

My hair seemed a little greasier, but I decided to ignore that and my gaze went straight to my cheek. Two blue lines went over it just like Kana's and other of her tribe members. It was quite well made for someone of her age, because I thought it wouldn't become so straight looking. As for the mark on my forehead, it was also finely painted and it made me wonder just how many times had the small girl held the brush.

The lake she had taken us truly wasn't too far, but if I tried to find the way back on my own, I would definitely get lost in the wilderness. There had been so many small paths on the way to our destination and I had almost been whipped by branched that had stood in the way. However, Kana had moved like in a simple park with a smile and told me always to hurry up, when I slowed down to avoid tripping. Now I certainly knew how older people felt around children who had an unlimited energy in their use.

 _Thank god I didn't fell down on that swamp on the way._ I mentally sighed. Who would let their own kids wander around such a thick forest? I knew that Torran tribe had different ways of thinking and a different culture, but the way I saw it anything could happen out here. _I hope there aren't any snakes in here._

"You're very good in this? I've never seen anyone of your age to do something like this so skillfully." My voice was filled with honest surprise and this made Kana smile even wider with a blush.

She kicked some dust from the ground. "Mother taught me and I have practiced a lot."

"No wonder. You're amazing, Kana." I rubbed her small shoulder good-naturedly and she looked at with happiness.

"T-thank you." She stuttered, but the smile just didn't drop.

"We should go and show this to your grandmother. I bet she'll be very impressed." I said and stood up.

The idea seemed to make her even happier and she quickly took my hand in hers. "Yes! Let's go! Let's go!"

"Alright! Alright!" I laughed already imagining how I wouldn't be able to keep up with her. However, as soon as we turned around she froze completely. I also stopped, wondering what was wrong, but then my eyes went forward and I gave out the same reaction as she did.

Without us even realizing it, someone had come near the area behind us. There were three large figures near the line of the trees and their eyes were looking us with a look that I didn't like at all. They were all men, obviously, and each of them were wearing pants and either jackets or shirts, which were not something that the Torran tribe members had. Plus their grins reminded me of predator animals.

Kana was quick in her reactions, when one of them took a step closer, she hid behind me. I raised my hand slightly and put one on her shoulders softly, trying to calm the scared girl down the best way I could. But I was also honestly scared. It wasn't just the way they looked, but because they were strangers that had nothing to do with the village just at the end of the path we had come from. I felt my heart beat go wild, when a sight of swords on their hips caught my attention.

 _This is bad. I'm not sure, if Yunan can hear us from this distance. We had walked for some time, after all._ My tumb rubbed small circles on stiff girl's shoulder and my eyes narrowed at the man who kept getting closer. He was slow in his movements, I wasn't sure, if he wanted to scare us or not.

"Stop! Don't come closer." I thanked whatever force had given me strength not to stutter at that moment.

The man luckily stopped, looking rather surprised. "Oh? You know how to speak the common language?"

"W-what do you want?" I asked feeling the palm of my hand getting sweaty. Many thoughts filled my mind, but most of them tried to think a way to get me and Kana away from here.

"Now, now. Please just help us. You see, we are rather...lost." The man smiled sweetly at me, but it was too large to be genuine.

"...I see." Steadying my breath, I straightened my posture and tried to look casual. I needed to trick them. "Then perhaps the hunters of our village can help you. They're quite near, actually."

"Hoo? You're from the Torran tribe?" He asked, something flashing behind his eyes. From over his shoulder, I saw other men sending each other smirks.

"So what if we are? Do you want the help or not?" Despite my snapping attitude, cold sweat went down my back. "L-like I said, our men are quite near."

"Are they? We haven't seen them around."

"They are and they might already get worried about us."

His eyes looked at me up and down and then towards hiding Kana, who I shielded with my hand from his view. "I think you two can help us."

Like it had been a signal, other men started to come close. By now, Kana was already trembling and so was I, but with the strength I had left and from an instinct, I scooped her up into my arms and bolted to the side. The man yelled an order to catch us and fear took a hold of me even more, when I heard a sound of metal being drawn. The small girl in my arms wasn't luckily heavy and she hugged me tightly, while I tried to run faster.

 _I have to get away!_ I couldn't scream, but ran instead into the cover of the forest, because I couldn't take the same path back to the village, the men had been blocking it. Their foot steps against the ground were much louder than mine and I knew that they were gaining on us. The branched and rocks scratched against my bare hands and face. They burned and stung terribly, but I didn't stop and let the terror control myself through it all. Kana was already crying, I was crying.

Our fears became reality, when someone grabbed a hold of my hair and a cry of pain left past my lips. I held the small girl more tightly, fearing that she might be taken away and closed my eyes, as my back met with the ground. The hand on my head gripped my hair so hard that I felt how short nails dug into my skull painfully. My back throbbed from the impact it had with the ground and I hissed, when someone tried to pull me up. _It hurts!_

"Now, now. Let's not be rough with our prices." The man's voice got closer and a shadow was casted over my face. Another hand took a hold of me, from under my chin and I cracked my eyes open just to see wide smile. It was like it belonged to a demon. "We sure got lucky."

Kana cried and I let a single tear slip down from my eye, before everything got dark after a cloth was pressed against my face. _Help,_ was the only word that kept ringing in my head.


	8. Chapter 7: There is darkness

The ground beneath me kept swaying like I was in a ship. At first, I thought that I was just dreaming and didn't pay a mind to it. But then I kept realizing how hot and stuffy the air was. There was a smell of dry wood and grass on it with sweat and some kind of odor that made me cringe terribly. So slowly I opened my eyes, not understanding the things I was smelling.

Everything was covered in dark, expect for a small light from far away that I realized was a wooden door. The trail of light was just enough for me to see the floor that it touched. It was covered with dirty looking hay that obviously had been stomped on already many times. It explained one of the things that I smelled, but everything felt even more confusing than before. Until I tried to move and a sound of metal reached my ears.

For some reason, I already knew what I would see, even before I turned my head around and stared towards the direction, where my legs were. My eyes were getting rather too slowly used to the lack of light, so I had no other option, but to reach towards my ankles that suddenly had an unfamiliar weight on them. The tips of my fingers almost immediately met with something cold and hard, it wrapped the whole way around and I felt my heart beat nearly stop, when I felt the linking chain between my ankles.

 _No, no, no, no, no! This can't be happening!_ I knew that getting the chains off was going to be impossible, but both of my hands shot to them on their own and started to try pulling them apart. Every sound that they made was like adding a weight to my shoulders and the warm air was another add that made me start sweating like a crazy. The palms of my hands were starting to feel like I was burning them after few strong pulls, but I didn't stop and felt tears of frustration gathering into my eyes.

 _Break! Break! Just break! Get off_! The air felt like it was getting thicker and thicker, so much that I couldn't get enough air into my lungs. I remembered what had happened now and many thoughts and fears passed in my mind like a whirlwind. My thoughts were a mess and only few things kept being repeated in them. _I have to find Kana...Run...Break... Kana...run.._

"Stop that...the noise is annoying..." A female voice spoke, it was soft and quiet, but most of all, empty from any emotion expect boredom.

I froze and so did my hands that weakly lowered the chains like from a command. The voice had been enough to snap me back to reality and notice that I was breathing rather heavily. Everything was still very dark, but I now could see a few figures around the small space. They were either having their backs against the walls or laying down as lifeless looking dumbs.

"Don't breathe so quickly...we have too little air already." The voice spoke again and my eyes shot towards a corner near the door.

The female hugged her knees close to her chest while her obvious, long, dark hair was casted down on her back and arms. The thin light on the floor brushes against her shockingly pale feet and makes them almost glow like snow, but it was all ruined by the dark metal around her frail looking ankles.

"The brat is just behind you." She said and then buried her face even deeper into her arms.

For few minutes, I was confused from her last words, but then I whirled around, the sound of chains rattling with me. The darkness still made it very hard to see much, but finally I could see a small bundle curled into a ball right next to a wall. My hand reached towards it and I recognized the material of the fabric that was similar to what I was wearing.

A sigh escaped from my mouth. _She's safe. Thank God...But what now?_ I looked back at the woman in the corner. "Where are we being taken?"

A snort. "It doesn't matter. Now shut up."

"But-" I was about to speak again, but then I heard a soft moan coming from the small girl.

Kana mumbled something under her breath and then turned to her back, before continuing with soft snores. She was slumbering so peacefully that it frightened me to think what would happen, when she would wake up. We were chained, in a dark place, which was probably a carriage and I had no idea where we were being taken.

 _Though, these things at least tell me one thing. We are supposed to be slaves now._ My hands started stroking the chains cold metal. Dread made my chest hurt together with fear and I brought my knees to my chest, much like the woman in the corner. Maybe she also did it to have some sort of comfort to herself, but it made me feel even more helpless. I was completely alone now, expect for Kana, but it wasn't a child's responsibility to comfort or look after an adult. I had to do that for her.

As I sat there, listening to the rattling of the wheels and chains, I started to think. I couldn't let us to become slaves, when they were treated so poorly wherever they were sold to. At first, I started to think that Yunan would come and save me, but that seemed impossible. If he had known what had happened to us then he would've been there sooner to help. He had a good hearing, but I doubted he could've heard me, considering the distance between us at the time that those men came.

My heart skipped a beat, but now it was filled with something different than fear. A thought creeped into my mind and unconsciously my short fingernails dug into the skin of my arms. Even I couldn't believe my own voice inside my head. _What if Yunan had heard what was happening, but didn't come to help?_ The air of the carriage seemed to be getting even heavier and I bit my cheek in silence and closed my eyes tightly.

 _No, no. Don't think like that. Yunan wouldn't do that. He's kind, gentle and would never want anything bad to fall on anyone. He's a magi, after all. He's not a bad person._ Over and over again I repeated these things in my mind, but the fear of him actually abandoning me was stronger and hot tears started to burn my eyes. It just couldn't be true, but was I even being true to myself or just trying to get myself into a false sense of security? _Could it be that Yunan has found out about the fact that I have been lying to him? Is that why he didn't come to safe me?_

Suddenly, one of the women started coughing and made me snap back before another panic attack could've taken over. Her head was lowered towards the ground and the long messy and curly hair was covering most of her face in the darkness. Still, her coughing started to sound gagging and then something splashed to the ground. I covered my mouth and backed against the wall as soon as I smelled and realized what had happened. The woman had thrown up and was now only gasping for air with raspy breaths.

The air was filled with bitter and rotten smell of what had been left inside of her stomach and it became even more harder to breathe. The stench was making my eyes water and I squeezed them shut, letting a tear slid down my cheek. Where we really expected to be alive till the carriage would be opened? At this rate, we would die from the lack of oxygen.

"I-I can't...stand this..." A voice, it belonged to the woman who had thrown up. She raised her head high up and her inhales were louder and clearer than her voice had been, but then her shrill scream made everyone in the carriage flinch. **"LET US OUT!"**

"Uh..." A small whimper came from Kana's laying form and my eyes widened with panic, when she started to rise up. "W-where am I-I?"

The woman's head whirled towards her, the white part of the eyes quite clear and wide. "Shut up!"

Kana flinched with fright and I instantly wrapped my arms around her. She stiffened immediately and started struggling, but I held her firmly, even when she bit into my shoulder I only winced and simply tightened my hold. "Kana, calm down. It's only me."

She froze and I relaxed when that happened and her teeth left from my flesh. Surprisingly, she had had a really strong hold of it with her jaw. Maybe it had something to do with what she had eaten in her village, but her teeth had been much sharper than what I had expected and the spot where they had been throbbed painfully. I just hoped that there wasn't any wounds on it.

Kana must've realized after few seconds the damage she had caused and raised her face up to look at me. By the sound of her quiet voice, she was holding back tears. "I-I-I'm sorry."

I froze, not knowing what to do, but then I hugged her against my chest and started rubbing her back softly. "Shhh. It's alright."

"What's that smell?" She asked, her voice slightly muffled by the fabric of my clothes.

"Shut that brat up!" The woman yelled and Kana flinched once again.

I glared at the woman, feeling my own panic from moments ago with stress adding my irritation, but I held my tongue. Arguing with someone would only cause more air being wasted and the female was clearly not in her right mind. I was honestly scared to even speak to her, with the way she currently looked. Easily broken and crushed by the reality.

Kana's thin body trembled and I tried to stay calm for her. The way her tears started staining my shirt was making my eyes turn into waterfalls as well. She was just so small and felt so frail in my embrace that I wished someone would be holding me, too. I didn't want to be in this kind of situation, I had never even really wanted to leave from the Great Rift or the Torran village. This wasn't how things were supposed to happen at all. I could feel how the paint on my cheek was starting to get off with my tears and felt worse for ruining Kana's hard and good work.

The tears stopped coming out, as soon as the carriage jerked harshly almost knocking me and the small girl over with other people inside. Even if its previous rocking had made me uncomfortable, now that it had been stopped I felt another wave of fear wash over me. My arms held Kana even closer and she looked up at me with confused brown eyes that had become slightly red from crying. Few tears were still sliding down her round cheeks.

"Kana, please stay quiet and close to me." My voice almost trembled, something metal was being dragged acroos the other side of the door and the sound made me stiffen. They were opening a lock.

"W-why? Wh-what's happening?" Her voice was so quiet that I almost couldn't hear it. She also started to get anxiouss and sensed the mood in the air.

"J-just trust me."

"Oh, finally! We'll be let out!" The woman who had thrown up wobbled up with her shaky legs. They were both so frightfully thin that they resembled only two twigs.

Others however, including me and Kana, didn't share her enthusiasm. In fact, we all back away from the door and pressed our backs against the walls. Some were shaking uncontrollably and had their hands in a praying position. Their behavior made me even more scared and I pressed Kana's face gently into my shoulder, so she wouldn't able to see what would happen.

The door slowly creaked open and fresh wind and air flowed into the small space. My hair moved softly and brushed my neck and cheek, the air felt refreshing like a cold water and the bitter smell of puke and dirt started to fade away. However, just then the woman bolted towards the opening, her eyes wide and hopeful despite the dark hue under them, reaching out towards the trail of small light that she hadn't seen for a long time. It almost glowed against her bone pale skin and the sound of her chains hitting the ground and each other was sharp as a knife.

Before she even got out of the door, I closed my eyes from the blinding light and just then heard surprised yells coming from outside. The men were definitely not expecting someone to just run out like that, especially when they were chained. Still, I only held trembling Kana tighter, when the noise got louder outside the carriage.

"Who let the bitch out!?"

"Quick! Capture her!"

"Make sure the others won't leave the carriage!" Those were at least what I could mostly understand. Others were just blurs of words in the middle of panic.

"Ugh! It's stinks here." A deep voice said and a shadow was casted over all of us. "Do ya think that we need to clean this up a little? I think one of them is dead."

"Which one?" This was the voice I recognized. He had been the one who had been on that small lake.

"I think it's the one we got from the coast village."

"She wouldn't be worth much anyway. Just check, if she's dead then throw her out and do the same, if she's ill. We don't want her to infect our other products." His voice was carefree, not a bit of sympathy whatsoever in his tone and it sent chills down my spine.

Heavy leather boots entered and I didn't raise my head up to look at the male. I simply placed a careful hand on top of Kana's head, when she tried to look up. I didn't want her to see the sword the man was holding, the sight made me shake even more and I closed my eyes once again. The light of the sun wasn't so welcoming anymore, it only showed my form more clearly and how afraid I was.

"No any funny business, understand?" The man asked with a threatening voice, but it also hid some amusement. Almost like a cat playing with its prey, no, a monster.

I almost relaxed, when he passed by me and Kana, but my relief was short lived, because he stopped in front of someone. I glanced carefully to the side and resisted an urge to cover my mouth from the sight.

It was clearly a woman who laid on the ground limply. Though, I couldn't see her face behind the man's large legs. However, I knew that she was dead from how her own thin and bare legs looked like. The skin was eerily more whiter than the other woman's who had just ran out. It had a bluish hue to it and the bone was sticking out under the skin of the knee, nobody would be able to stand with legs like those.

The man seemed to care less about her state, though. He kicked her firmly, but she made no move and continued laying limply. "Tch. Dead after all."

One of the women near flinched, her hair was long, ivory black and straight as an arrow. But it was also dirty and a single tear glittered in the light until it fell on her lap. Maybe she had known the dead female and was now mourning for her, or that she just couldn't stand death. She was the only one to react to the kick that had been aimed at the corpse and the other slaves were simply still, like rocks.

Nobody said anything, nobody did anything, when the man grabbed the dead female by the arm and started dragging her across the floor towards the door. This time, I couldn't look away from what was happening, because it felt like I was frozen from terror. I could see her face, her pale, bluish face that had deep purple rings under the eyes that stared emptily at nothing. Her mouth was dry and blue and hung half-open like she was going to talk about something, but no sound came out of her. The rag clothes covered her skinny appearance and the arm looked like it could brake in the harsh hold of the man.

 _Oh my god._ I could feel how a bile was starting to make its way up my throat. It burned from the pit of my stomach and continued rising, but I used all my will power and swallowed it, completely disgusted. Tears slid down my cheek freely, I did nothing to stop them and Kana just kept trembling in my hold, her tiny hands squeezing the fabric of my shirt with her tiny fists.

Now I finally understood something. Waking up in the world of Magi, not knowing what had happened to my father, trying to adjust to the new environment had been all easy, but what was happening before me was not. I saw a corpse, _a corpse_ , of someone that had been alive at some point. The odor I had smelled had come from her, death had been much more nearer than I could've imagined. The fear was eating me, it paralyzed my whole being and my arms were loosening around Kana.

 _I want out. I want my family back to me. I didn't ask for any of this. Screw this child and everyone, I've to get out! Yunan has abandoned me! There is no way he would come and help! I've to leave-_

"Jessy?" The small whisper of my name made me look down at the girl in my arms. Her eyes were still glossy from tears and there was snot running down her nose. But most of all, her face was pale and colored with fear.

The sight sent a painful stab of guilt through my heart and I hugged the small child closer again. I felt disgusted, but towards myself only, at that moment. The locks of her hair tickled my wet cheek and I closed my eyes like I had received a painful hit. How could I even think of leaving her behind? She had a family that was definitely sick with worry and would probably never see her again, if she got sold into a foreign place as a slave.

"W-where is m-mother?" She asked and I bit my lower lip.

 _How can I answer to that?_

"S-STOP!" The scream that tore through the air was easy to recognize. It belonged to the woman who had ran away. "GYAAAAHHH!"

The air felt like it stilled, I also almost forgot how to breathe properly. Just a moment ago, the scream had made the eardrums shake, but now everything was deadly silent. The woman who had shed a tear over the dead friend was clearly near the breaking point, for her shoulders shook vigorously and more water drops fell from her eyes.

Nobody needed to say anything to know what had happened to the woman who had tried to escape. It became even more obvious, when the man who was clearly the leader stepped near the door and looked at everything inside. I didn't look up, but I felt his eyes directing themselves at me and Kana who I was holding and hiding in my embrace. Luckily, he also looked at others, too.

"Now, I hope we do not need to take more rash measures, hm?" He tilted his head and drew his sword out. The sound was making my ears almost bleed, but I didn't say anything and neither did anyone else. Kana was also too terrified to let out a sound. "Good girls! I think I'll give you all a reward." As he said it, the sword dove into the door's wood and it made me stiffen. He dragged it up and down, wood fell to the ground with dull sounds and when he finally drew the sword back there was a hole, about the size of my fist, above the door. "That should do it. We don't want all of you getting crazy ideas anymore because of the lack of air. Though, we did help that little mouse who tried to escape just now. I bet she can have all the air she wants, with her throat wide _open_."

My own hand almost shot out towards my neck, but I kept it on its place on top of Kana's head. She was trembling even more and the familiar wetness started to touch my chest again. _These people are just horrible. To say and do such things..._

The door was shut and the lock was placed on again. Despite now that there would be more light and air, the atmosphere was even more heavy and depressing. I could feel it and it was worse than not having any air at all. Kana kept sobbing into my chest and the woman further away also cried in silence. Everyone's faces were heavy and shadowed by their messy and long hair, not showing anything, but broken spirits. I knew very well how they were feeling.

 _My hands, they're trembling_? I hadn't even truly realized what an impact this scene just now had had on me. I could clearly hear my heart beat in my ears and feel how cold sweat had made my whole back wet. _I feel so dizzy and thirsty. Will they let us even drink anything?_

I looked down at the brown haired girl and my mind hardened with determination. I wouldn't let those disgusting men lay a finger on her. No matter what, I had to protect Kana and take her back to her home. There were slim chances that I could even do it, but there would be no harm in trying, would it? Besides, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself, if I didn't do something to safe her.

 _Wherever Yunan is or whatever he'll do, it doesn't matter. I can't rely on him now_ , was what I said in my head. However, new tears just blurred my vision again. Honestly, I wished he was there to comfort me. My heart hadn't stopped its harsh beating and the fear lingered in my mind for quite some time.

* * *

I gritted my teeth, when icy cold water was poured down on me from a bucket. It washed away the dirt and sweat that had piled on top of my skin and it felt amazing despite how much I started to shiver. The water slid down my legs to the cuffs around the ankles and I bit my lower lip, when they touched the wounds. The metal had caused several cuts on my skin that looked angry red, but it could've been worse, if I would've spent much time on trying to get them off.

The light of the sun warmed my shivering form and only by looking at it and the environment around us, I knew that we weren't anywhere near the Great Rift or the Torran village anymore. The trees were much more different, tropical I had say. Like palm trees and strange looking bushes and the air was much more hotter than what it had been in the Torran village. It was also easy to guess that we had traveled somewhere to the south.

"Move it!" The man holding the bucket yelled and I flinched from the sound of a whip behind me. I did as I was ordered and the next one to get soaked was little Kana. Oh, how the sight of her red eyes made my chest hurt.

She had not stopped crying for a one day and I had not stopped holding her either. I had tried to say soothing words at first, but it all stopped, when I understood that nothing could calm the girl. My throat also became quite dry from speaking, so it had been also wise to not speak and suffer more, but that hadn't been much help either. I had been rotting in that carriage with about fifteen other women who did their business on the floor and nobody came to clean it up, there were chains around my legs to restrain any movements and it had also become hard to tell what time was or how much it had passed. To me, it felt like it had been months since I had seen the sun.

The water was poured down on Kana and she let out a small yelp, but it was muffled by the liquid. Once she was done we moved again so that another one could have the same treatment. There were new chains around our necks that were linked, so escape would be impossible. It also didn't help that we were all malnourished and could barely stand.

Once every woman was wet a new man came with a basket and another one with a jar and a scoop. My tired mind started to remember only few events that this happened during the journey. _Was the last time that they fed us about seven or five days ago? This will be the third time._

All women got one half of a bread and a scoopful of water. Nothing less and nothing more and that was it. Though, even if the bread wouldn't satisfy me till the next meal that would be given after days, the sight of the brown thing made my mouth water and I finally felt my stomach growl. At some points, my hunger would vanish probably because of how long I didn't eat. I was starting to fear that I was becoming an anorexic, from the way my legs started to become thinner. It wasn't only my legs though, I could see more of my hip bones now and they were sharper than ever before.

 _Who would've though that I would lose weight like this? I've not even moved much._ As I thought that, I took the bread I was given and ate it as quickly as possible. We weren't given any time to eat slowly, because the journey would need to continue. And as soon as I finished eating, the scoop was pushed in front of my mouth and the fresh water slid down my throat and chin. It tasted different than what I was used to, it had an earthly smell to it, too.

Kana's small hands took the bread eagerly and she devoured it with the same enjoyment. Some light also started to shine in her eyes, that same childish light that she had had before the chains had been wrapped around her. She looked even happier, when she was given the water.

 _Poor thing._ She had become really skinny and her normal round cheeks had become flatter just a bid. The paint on her cheek and forehead was now blurred and almost gone, only some outlines were still there and the rest of it was a mess. Her messy hair had some straws from the floor of the carriage and the dirt on her skin and clothes made her look like a street rat. I was sure that I was not in a better condition than her.

"Hey, boss! One of here is down!" The shout gained everyone's attention, expect the ones in chains. However, despite my mind telling me not to look I did exactly that.

I recognized the one on the ground as the woman who had spoken to me when I had woken up for the first time in chains. She laid limply on the ground, but her chest was rising and falling softly and her face was extremely pale. The mess of wet, hair was spread around her head like a dark flower.

"She's still alive." Another man noted and I kept my eyes on her.

 _Stand up. Hurry._ I begged in my mind, hoping that it would reach her. During the trip, I had already seen two other women dying and nobody had done anything to help. I couldn't blame them and I understood that they were all afraid of getting killed, me being to exception.

"If she doesn't stand, drag her back. With her looks we can get a good price, so do not damage the face." The leader called from somewhere near the horses.

After that was said, I turned my head away, not wanting to see anymore. These men were all pigs so there would be no problem finding a volunteer for dragging her. Even now, they eyed our soaked forms and how the clothes stuck to our skin. It made me uncomfortable and I wanted to cover myself or hit them. But I had no power or courage to do so.

Suddenly, a small Rukh flew past my eyes and I followed it with my gaze. It was so small, barely noticeable, but it kept fluttering its wings around one prisoner, a woman who I had seen pray many times. Even now, her fingers linked, she muttered words under her breath with a calm expression. Somehow, I was jealous of her. To be able to stay calm and filled with small hope just by praying and believing, but it was also sad because you would not know, if that would be any help.

Compared to her, I saw no glimmer of white Rukh anywhere near them. Most of them had a cloud of black one around them. It had shocked and frightened me greatly, the first time I saw them, but after some time I had become used to them. Their color was the mix of barely noticeable purple and black that always had eerily glowed at night. I could hear their sharp movements, how their chirping sound was much louder than white ones and they only made my mood worse.

"Move!" The whip cracked in the air again and we started dragging our feet back to the carriage.

In front of the wooden door, each one of us were freed from the neck chains and then pushed in. Most also stumbled and fell, because their legs had lost most of the meat and muscle they needed and I would probably have one of those too at some point. However, I would almost everyday make myself and Kana stand for some time in the carriage so that our legs wouldn't weaken too much. It gave me some little hope of surviving everything that was going to happen, at least.

When my neck chain was taken off, I was soon pushed in and walked towards my spot I had reserved for myself. Kana followed soon after and quickly fell into my lap and leaned her head against my chest. I wrapped my one arm around her and she snuggled closer, no doubt she would soon fall asleep. That seemed to be the only thing we could do for now in the smelly space we should call our 'home'.

A loud thud made me look back at the door to see the woman who had collapsed. The water dripped down her face and hair all the way to her dirty clothes, but she was conscious now and tried to sit up. The door was closed soon after she had been thrown in and the men started yelling leaving orders outside. _She looks so much weaker than when we met._

I was tired, still hungry and wet. The whole carriage felt hot and smelled horrible and all of that should've made me want to just sit around and do nothing, but against all of it I pried Kana gently off of me and walked to the woman. She was somewhat panting and her thin looking twig arms shook under her weight. And when I touched her shoulder gently she almost fell over.

A pair of light shaded red eyes shot up and made me be the one who was startled. They burned, holding so much anger and sparks of fire in them despite the condition the woman was in. Her pale face was scrunched into a feral frown and the way her hair was wildly around her face and back reminded me of a beast, a caged one. And though she was wild and scary looking, her face was rather sharp and well shaped with plum lips. She looked much nicer now than when hiding her face and being in a corner.

"What do you want?" She hissed lowly and I almost backed away, regretting of what I had decided to do.

"Take some support from me." I said it, after a while, but she merely narrowed her eyes.

"I don't need help."

"Um, you know you can barely stand." I said and this seemed to have hit a nerve, because she pushed me off with the little strength she had and to my surprise I fell down.

Kana immediately came over and touched my shoulder, before hugging me completely and glaring fearfully at the woman. "D-don't b-be mean to Jessy!"

"Quiet brat!" She hissed back and Kana flinched, tears in her eyes already. "You'll make slavers come back again and who knows what they'll do."

I frowned, not liking the tone she was using with the little seven-year-old, but then I returned my attention to Kana. "It's okay. She's just tired."

"Tired my ass." The woman muttered under her breath and tried to sit up again.

Me, being an idiot again, scooted closer to her, keeping Kana back. "Are you sure you don't need any help?"

She didn't meet my eyes and only continued struggling, but finally, after what felt like minutes in the now rocking carriage, she sighed heavily. "Fine."

I immediately wrapped her left arm over my shoulders and took a hold of her thin waist. It wasn't really a shock, when she weighted almost nothing, but it was concerning. She smelled like sweat and waste that had gathered around her, but it was really a sight to see how her spirit was still intact.

I easily got her to the corner and set her down to the ground. She leaned against the wall immediately and wiped the sweat off of her forehead like she had ran a marathon or two. Compared to her, I realized how lucky me and Kana still were. We still had our own strength to move while she had been barely able to do it. The same could be said about the other women.

"You're a fool, you know." The statement made me frown, a little irritated for getting something like that after helping.

I swallowed. "I guess I am."

"Do you think that I'll be returning a favor someday, for helping me?" She closed her eyes, trying to catch her breath.

I looked down at the ground. Honestly, that had been one of my reasons for helping her. I knew that I couldn't survive everything as a slave alone, no matter how much I had tried convincing myself that I was still free. I felt embarrassed for thinking like that and for trying to use someone else by showing fake kindness, but I really didn't have a choice. Besides, hope was slowly escaping from me so I'd become desperate.

 _Still, isn't it also in human nature to help others?_ The question made me think of Yunan. I did it a lot actually, when I became truly depressed and I also thought of my parents. But this situation brought the youthful magi into my mind. _He had also helped me, a total stranger. Jeez. I hope I'm not getting his clumsiness soon._ A smile spread on my lips, when I remembered how he had slipped because of a slippery floor.

"You don't have to return a favor or anything. It just..." I tried to choose my words carefully. "Would be better, if less of us wouldn't die."

She snorted. "And how's helping me to stand saving my life?"

I said the first thing that came up in my mind, it sounded cheesy, but I didn't want to seem unsure in front of this woman. "It gives hope."

 _Even if it is just a small amount, I would really need it right now._

* * *

 **It has been a while since I've updated this story. But I've also had some other things to do and so on. Like school, it's an evil place.**

Miqila ** _:_ Thank you for your comment and I'm happy that you like my story so far. And I apologize, if not knowing what Yunan is thinking frustrates you, but I want my readers to be in Jessy's POV, because it's more exciting and more fun to find out others feelings through her. **

Mary D. Black2000: **So you want Yunan to fall for Jessy first, huh? Well, I'm happy to inform you that that's exactly how I've planned to happen in this story. It would be boring, if Jessy just suddenly out of nowhere would start having feelings for him and couldn't be able to think anything else. This story isn't just about her falling in love, but it's about her getting stronger and having an amazing yet terrifying adventure. Also, maybe Yunan will be having a love rival somewhere in the future, maybe.**

TitanXyz: **Well, here is a new chapter and I hope you can wait for the next one, too.**

TheLazyCouchPotato: **I'm really happy to hear comments that tell me that readers like my chapters.**

Silv3rR0s3: **Here you go. A new chapter and I hope you'll continue reading my story in the future.**


	9. Chapter 8: Small bird of hope

Kana was crouching down to the corner, my hand pushing back her thick and messy bangs. Her tiny body shook vigorously thanks to the coughing and the way the carriage moved. The bitter smell of her vomit flowed around the place and I bit the inside of my cheek, trying not to let my own vomit rise from the bottom of my stomach. The smell around me was already bad enough, because no slaver even bothered to come and clean our messes. It was like they truly expected us to survive in the conditions we were in.

Some of the women had already died, either from exhaustion, panic attacks or starvation. Luckily, no one met their end by the hands of the men like the other one who had recklessly tried to escape. We were all too afraid that the same might happen to us, so we submitted to the will of those holding swords easily. It was frustrating, but a fact that I couldn't ignore. I was terrified, too.

It was good that me and Kana had been doing standing practices as the days went by. Thanks to that we weren't so weak on our legs and we still could muster some strength out of our muscles. The other women had also been doing the same thing, though some of them seemed to have given up on doing much anything. Especially that dark haired woman who I had helped at some point.

 _She was stubborn till the end._ My eyes slid to the opposite side of the carriage and I felt my eyes water for the hundredth time from the sight of a limp body. The familiar dark hair looked like a mop, but I knew, that if you would look at the face you would see two amber eyes half-open and empty from any life. It had all happened so suddenly, when she had died. At first, she seemed fine, until she fell to that vulnerable position and her breathing had started to become slower. When I finally had gone and checked her, her heart beat had stopped and she wasn't breathing.

However, the tear that left my eyes was only a small one and I looked back down. I couldn't keep counting how many times I had already cried. Many times I had felt how my eyes had become raw and it had made me just too tired. Kana was no better, she cried less and less almost everyday and it made sense. Our minds were being crushed with the harsh reality.

Finally, Kana stopped vomiting and she almost collapsed to the floor, if she hadn't leaned back against me. Her shoulders rose and fell heavily and I wrapped my arms around her, rubbing soothing circles on her shoulders. She was frightfully thin and if someone would use just a little force while squeezing her, all of her bones would definitely snap in half. Even if there were many around me who were in the same situation, I could've cared less about them, because the little girl in my arms was my first priority. I couldn't save every woman that was about to be meet their fates as slaves.

I held Kana tighter, guilt scrapping my mind and heart like a knife. Many times I had wondered how cowardly people had been in some TV-shows and stories, when they ran away and left others to rot. I had been so very angry at them from my own safety zone inside my house, but now I felt ashamed and disgusted at myself. I was no different from those people and would never be. Many times I had already thought of leaving Kana and it frightened me to the core.

 _You're no saint, but a human. It's alright to feel this way._

"M-my throat...hurts..." Kana muttered quietly, her voice hoarse and weak.

I simply patted her head and pressed my cheek against the crown of her head. "Try not to talk too much."

The little girl did as I said and nodded softly. We only hugged each other, reaching for any warmth and sense of safety from one another. It had become like an endless circle to us and it would continue, but what made me scared the most was the thought of being separated from her. We had nobody to turn to for help and everyday that I mostly spent awake were plagued by thoughts of dying by the hands of the slavers.

The chains rattled, when I moved my feet into a more comfortable position and leaned against the wall. The noise was nothing new to me, since it came every time someone even twitched or the carriage was on a bumpy road. It was unsettling and a hollow sound that made me almost mad. _How I wish I was a Fanalis, right now. I could crush these._

I was just about to reach towards the cold metal that had cut the skin on my knees many times, but then I froze, when a Black Rukh flew past me. Kana, unaware that I had frozen, snuggled closed to me and fell into a state between dream and reality, but I could only stare at the fluttering black thing that landed on top of the corpse of the dark haired woman. My stomach twisted and I bit my lower lip, not taking my eyes off from the small thing.

 _There seems to be even more of them than..._ My thoughts paused and I glanced at the hole above the door. There were no rays of the sunlight that reached in, only the chilly air of the night and probably the faint light created by the stars were able to get in. _Was it three or two weeks ago? I can't even tell how much time is passing by. It's so frustrating!_

The back of my head collided firmly with the wooden wall behind me and few slaves glanced at my way with blank faces before looking back down. This was also nothing new, at some points, I would become extremely moody or emotional out of nowhere. The chains, their metal sound, the walls, the smell and the voices of the birds and men from the outside were all torturing me. I had no freedom anymore, I couldn't say things I wanted, I couldn't walk where I wanted nor could I do things I wanted. The only one I could talk to was Kana who was vulnerable and desperately clung to me like I was her mother.

My eyes watered once again and I wiped the tears away with the back of my hand. In chains and missing her family more than anything. Even hearing the voices of my half-siblings would've probably made me feel better. Kana was around one of their age, so I took in every warmth I got from her, but it gave me only a little comfort. _I should be worried, if she's even feeling safe not me._

Suddenly, the girl in my arms stirred and cracked her eyes open. Dark circles decorated them and I forced a tired smile on my lips. "Can't sleep?"

She nodded and placed her cheek to my chest, her warm breaths warming my skin under the fabric. Kana would always wake up after a while, who could even sleep in the place such as we were in.

"Big sister..." She looked back up at me. For some reason, she liked calling me that. "W-when we'll b-be let out?" As if in cue, she moved her legs making the chains on them make that annoying noise. "These hurt."

"I...I know." Unconsciously, my arms hugged her tighter, after seeing the raw, red skin around her ankles. They were the same as mine.

"S-so, w-when will w-we go b-back?" Kana asked, something like desperate hope in her large eyes.

It took me a while to realize what she had meant. She was talking about her village and her family, something that was already far away behind us. Panic immediately filled my mind and I searched her face from any sign of emotion I could recognize, almost confused from her question. The brown orbs were curious. _Hasn't she already realized the situation? There is not much hope for us._

Tears burned my eyes and I choked on them, but couldn't look away from Kana. How I wished I could yell at her for being stupid, to yell at everything for putting me into chains. I blamed Kana for everything that was happening, if she had not taken us to that lake of hers this wouldn't have happened. I resented her, felt seething rage as I looked at her, but I remained frozen and let angry and sad tears slid down my cheeks.

 _I hate her, I really hate this brat. Still, I can't leave her. I couldn't live with that guilt_. My shoulders started shaking and I forced Kana's small face into my shoulder. She stiffened and tried to pry my arms away, but I didn't budge.

"B-big sis...can't b-breathe!" That seemed to snap me back and my hold loosened. Kana gasped for air and as she was doing that I gazed at her face, horrified of what had just happened.

 _For a moment, I wanted to suffocate her to death._ More tears fell and the same pair of large eyes blinked up at me confused, but then they turned into the one of worry. However, Kana didn't say or do anything, just let me hold her close and unaware of what was going on with me or in my mind. Her cheek was simply pressed against my chest and I felt her soft hair under my palm.

The feeling of something so alive and warm near made me cry more and before I even knew it, she was crying with me. Our tears soaked our clothes and faces, but we didn't stop. The women just kept ignoring us or soothing us some bored, empty glances, but I could've cared less about them anymore. They had not been like that dark haired female that was dead now, she had had fire in herself and kept showing honest emotions. But these others were no better than corpses.

Bitter and painful shots were tearing my chest and mind apart. Maybe, that naïve, stupid part of me with hypocoristic thoughts, wanted to save every last one of them. But the reality couldn't be changed, the fact was that I couldn't do anything. If something were to happen to me or Kana or anyone else, I would mostly just start shaking and freeze in terror. From the beginning, I was not one of those story characters who risked their lives with selfless thoughts or just with reflex. No, I wanted to stay alive, desperately.

A Rukh flew past me, but it was white and not black this time. Through the blurry vision, I saw how its wings went up and down with the movements of a normal bird. My heart swelled, when the tears slid down my cheeks, allowing me to see just for a moment how the golden creature went out from the hole and to the outside, sun filled world.

 _How lucky._

"Y-yunan..." The name that I had not said or heard for a long time startled me out of my dazed state and I looked down at Kana whose tear filled eyes were the most heartbreaking sight anyone could see. "Y-yunan...w-will c-c-come and h-help us, r-right?"

Those were the words that I was very familiar with. They were the same that I had repeated in the back of my head for quite some time. The words that were filled with childish pictures of actual rescuer coming for me and the happy ending that would follow. But in the end it was all so ridiculous and almost laughable to think that all those things would actually happen.

The image of those blue eyes stabbed my heart with times that I wanted to replay. Even if I had been whisked away by something into the strange world of Magi, at least I would've felt much more at ease to be with Yunan than in the slave carriage.

Any sound died on my throat and the feeling of painful fear and sorrow kept haunting me. In the end, I didn't say anything to answer Kana's question and buried my face into her tiny and thin shoulder. It was wrong and utterly pathetic to do something like that to a child, to crumble in front of her like a pile of heavy rocks. But I couldn't carry the burden inside of me in silence. A tear slid down my cheek and I heard how it dropped on the dirty floor. I was shaking and whimpers kept escaping from my mouth.

I admitted that I had never been a saint while living the years I had. I had given small or big white lies to the people around me, I did not always listen what my elders had to say, but that was only being a normal human being, right? So, if this all was a punishment for me for something I did not understand or remember, then when would it all end? Did I really die and get sent into an afterlife? No, this all had to be a Hell. _Why am I even here? Why can't I be back at home?_

The chains stung terribly around my ankles, even if I didn't move. The air was nothing, but a foul odor that was almost suffocating me everyday. The sound of the rolling wheels on the carriage and the constant swaying was like living in torture, the sound was destroying my eardrums. In fact, all of these things had broken everyone one-by-one. It was all droving me mad and weak, so weak in fact that I was just barely able to stand anymore on my own two feet.

Who even invented slavery in the first place? Being one now myself made me feel like a dirty, caged animal, if not a beast. There was no enjoyment of things, smiles or warmth. Just smelly people lined inside and rotting on the ground. If that woman, who was currently dead and few feet away from, could still talk, I would want to ask her how she maintained that freewill of hers.

 _"You're strong."_ I bit my lower lip from the memory of those words.

 _No, Yunan. I'm not. Even now, I want to blame you for all of this._ Kana snuggled closer to me and I felt how her own tears soaked my chest. _I want to blame Kana, my parents, everyone..._

 _"I want you to smile, alright?"_

 _Throwing such cheesy lines...How could I? With everything that is going on that is not possible._ I could already feel how a bile was making its way from my empty stomach. Such an enormous amount of feelings and powerful emotions were making me tremble. Soon, I was placing Kana away and leaning away from her.

The bile burned my tongue and the bitter taste in my mouth brought tears to my eyes. I was able to push some of my hair out of the way, but I could feel how little parts of it had become dirty. Well, I was already dirty enough with days of sweating, crying and no water to wash myself with. Even my armpit hair had grown quite a bid, even though I had not shaved it while being in Yunan's house.

A hand on my shoulder made me almost jump, but I relaxed, once knowing who it was. Nobody had more smaller hands around the place like Kana, being the only child, that was. She rubbed soothing circles on my back like I had done to her and her other hand tried to push some of my stubborn bangs away. Even while doing so, her quiet sobs were clear and I could hear how they came out brokenly, just like mine.

Finally, there didn't seem to be anything else left inside of me, so I only coughed spit out. Then, I slowly looked at Kana. Her red, tear filled eyes looking back at me with a torn expression.

"I'm not sure..." I rasped out quietly, another cough ripping my throat. Tears blurring my vision, once again. "I-I'm not sure...if he will come..."

"But you're here..." Kana sniffed and wiped her face with both of her hands. "So he will, right?"

I stiffened, her innocent question strangely sending a shot of hope into me. But somehow it dulled after few seconds. If Yunan had wanted or known where we were, he would've come sooner.

"Don't get your hopes up..." A woman from the side, surprisingly, spoke. Her own voice was like air and dry, but we could hear it well enough. "Do you even understand what you are now?"

"H-huh?" Kana blinked, causing another set of fresh tears slid down her pale cheeks.

The thin fingers took a firm grip on the chains. " _This_... is what a slave is. You can forget about ever getting out."

"B-but Yunan w-will come and save u-us. G-grandpa and father w-w-will also c-come..." The pair of dark brown eyes turned to me. "R-right?"

"Honestly... Nobody will be able to save you." The woman said without any emotion or sympathy towards the small girl that's shoulders started to shake.

For the first time, since I had been put into chains, I felt anger. Maybe my pathetic state wasn't intimidating or scary, but I leered at the woman who merely blinked lazily. Her eyes were dark and dull with purple circles under them, the skin almost glowing unhealthily in the shadows.

She looked worn out and weak, just like all of us.

Tearing my gaze away from her, I took in a deep breath, even though the awful smell made it hard. I thought I understood very well how she felt towards Kana's wishful thinking, but I couldn't take well how she showed it.

"N-no..." The small girl whimpered, lower lip trembling with her words. "T-they w-will...co-come. B-big sister, t-they...will."

I wrapped my arms around her and she buried her face into my shoulder. She was crying, I was crying, but nobody paid any heed to us.

Cracking my eyes open, I saw how the Black Rukh filled the whole place. Each making that blood chilling chirping that was even worse than the sound of chains around our ankles. Hope had slipped away from everyone in a matter of days and I couldn't see any color of white anywhere. Only Kana had still not fallen, but it was a weak, helpless light.

As for myself, I was not sure, if I was still white or black.

* * *

It happened so suddenly. One second we were still all in the carriage like everyday, just limply laying around, but then we felt how the its movement stopped. Nobody had moved and there was the sound of rushing foot steps just outside of the door. Soon, the sound of the lock being opened could be heard and I had closed my eyes tiredly while Kana had bee leaning against me.

 _Ah, we're going to be fed again_ , was what I had thought, but how wrong I had been. Because, as soon as a man stepped in, everyone could recognize that he wasn't from the company that had prisoned us. No, his clothes were made from much finer and different material and it had some familiar traits to it that I couldn't put my finger to. It was dark red with long black and golden line going on the side of his leg and the hem almost reached the dirty floor. For a moment, I had thought he was wearing a dress, but the beard he had gave away his gender.

This puzzled me, because it was weird to see that kind of clothes after being forced to live with the dirty rags I had now and what the slaves wore around me. Even the Torran tribe people didn't have that colorful fabrics around and not to mention how the slavers also dressed. This male was from a different place, if not from a different kind of ranking, too.

He pulled out a handkerchief and placed it to his nose, slit eyes sweeping on all of us and lingering for a moment on a corpse near the door. I swallowed quietly, guessing that he was examining who was dead and who was not, but I felt every muscle in my body especially stiffen, when the male's gaze rested on Kana for too long and on some few others. The little girl must have also noticed the stare and had tightened her hold around me fearfully.

 _Just were have I seen those clothes before?_ The gears in my head were moving, but the answer just didn't come.

The man turned away and walked out of the door, after a few minutes of looking around. Some words were exchange on the outside, but they were hushed and whispered, so I wasn't able to make out what was said. Instead, I looked down at Kana who looked up at me with a frown, but there was clear fear in her brown eyes.

"What's going on?" She whispered, voice uneasy and so was I. Things reeked suspicion and haste, but it was even more scarier when we didn't understand why.

Before I could've given her a reply, someone else stepped in and this time it was one of the bulkier slavers. Behind him came a shorter, but not less muscular guy and they looked around the place much like the man before them.

"Take those three and I'll handle the brat." As if the words had frozen the air, mine and Kana's hands clutched each other closer than ever before.

The smaller man strode towards us with an air of a predator and I felt fear like never before growing inside of me. His eyes gleamed down at us, but mostly on the shaking, brown eyed girl in my arms. Fearing the worst, I slightly turned my back to him and hid Kana from the view, but still kept my eyes on the one who had a sword attached on his hip. It was in its sheath, but there was no doubt a sharp end was hidden in it.

"Kyah!" I cried out, when a large hand grabbed a fistful of my hair and started pulling back. Short nails digging into my skull painfully and strands being pulled off.

The pain was enough to cause me to loose my hold on Kana for a moment and this was exactly what the man had wanted. I felt how she tried clinging to me and how her weight was slightly lifted off of me. My hands immediately tightened around her small frame and her own long fingernails were scratching the skin of my arms like trying to get me closer.

I couldn't let her be taken like this. She would get herself killed or worse, if she left this carriage. I wasn't sure if that man had requested that she and some others would be taken, but whatever reason it was I was afraid to let go. Kana was already far enough from her family and she could be taken even further away and apart from them. It wasn't fair that she would need to suffer that kind of fate at such a young age, no one should.

The thought of her, my only comfort and talking companion, being placed under such things was like a stabbing pain to the heart. I knew what it was like to lose a family just like that and be in an unfamiliar place. I felt pity towards Kana and me, but also hate towards whatever had caused it. _These slavers are nothing more than monsters._

All of sudden, a foot was kicked hard down on my stomach, pressing me down and letting air out of my lungs. "Gah!"

"Big sister!" Kana cried out and she was ripped out from my reach.

The foot was removed and with pure instinct I reached out to touch the burning spot. Tears stung my eyes and I gritted my teeth while trying to sit up, all the while feeling the pain on my torso. Weak and dizzy, I looked up and saw Kana trying to reach out to me. Her eyes wide and full of teas that fell down like rain from the arms of the slaver, the chains let out that horrible sound around her kicking legs.

"Big sister! Help!" She screamed.

"K-kana!" I screamed back, though because of the loss of air seconds ago I could only barely reach my own hand towards her. "No!"

"Quiet you." A kick was directed on my side and I yelped from another wave of pain. There would form a bruise on there later.

"S-stop..." I wheezed out and tried to stand up again, but a wave of dizziness made it hard for me. "L-let her g-go."

"Big sister!" Kana's voice pierced the air and after that the door was closed firmly, the lock falling to its place.

A chill, cold as an icy water, ran down my entire back and I tried to get up even more. My hands touched something slippery on the floor, maybe puke, waste or drool, whatever it was I didn't care and crawled towards the door. My breaths were ragged and tears kept slipping past my opening and closing eyelids, either from pain of the impacts or the sound of Kana's broken voice.

She screamed and screamed on the other side of the door, crying for me to help her, but it soon became fainter and fainter. She was being taken away and the fact almost made me hit the wooden thing in front of me with both of my fists. However, they stopped only few inches away, when I remembered that woman who had tried to run away. That blood stain on the sword. Those cruel words.

 _No._ My eyes fell to the ground. _I can't..._ My hands relaxed and went limply down. Fear freezing me to the spot like a stone. _They would kill me._

"Jessy!" The yell was now very faint, so very faint that I barely was able to make it, but when I did something inside of me shattered.

Kana's smile, when she painted my face, her innocent curiosity on that day we met, the way she had showed me that small lake, everything was replaying in my mind like an old movie. We both had been captured together, we had cried together and been afraid together. She had given me comfort with her hugs and I had done the same to her. Slowly, my eyes slid to my arms. Through tears, I saw long red lines that had been caused by Kana. They stung and felt extremely hot, I wasn't even sure, if any of them was bleeding.

My forehead met with the wood of the door, when the whole carriage jerked and the horses hooves hit the ground with the wheels that rolled against it. Tears didn't stop this time and defeated sounds left from my mouth, I felt utterly crushed. _Why? Why did this have to_ happen? _Why did they have to take her?_

"I told you already..." The same woman who had spoken to Kana maybe days ago opened her mouth again. "We're slaves..." The sound of chains. "There is no freedom for us...that little girl was no exception."

I covered my mouth with my palm, but then took it away from the horrible smell. I frowned, confused where it had come from, but then wiped it hastily against the hay and the floor, once I realized that it was puke. Still, choked sobs shook my body the whole time and without me actually caring about staying as clean as possible, I laid down to the ground. The surface hard and uncomfortable against my back.

 _I failed her. I'm such a coward._ Her screams and crying still rang in my ears and made me cry even harder than before. For once, I wished that that hole above the door wouldn't exist and let my crying face to be revealed. The light made me only feel worse than I already did. I was guilty, so guilty that I could feel how it ate me from inside out. The worst part of it all was that I was somewhat relieved that she was finally gone.

It was true that now I didn't have an extra burden with me, I should've been happy. _But this hurts. She is crying all alone there, nobody to turn to. All alone._

My stomach, my side hurt, burned and the way I kept twitching from crying was making it worse. Though, the pain was the only thing keeping me sane anymore. The chains kept rattling every time I moved on the floor and I found somehow peace, when an image of them actually breaking appeared. I wanted to run, run away from these slavers and chains around my ankles, maybe to a faraway land where it would be warm and sunny all day. A desire to swim in an ocean also came up, but that dreaming was only crushed almost immediately as it came. There was no way that I could ever again do something like that.

Slavery was already a bad thing in my own world and it had seemed even more frightening, when I watched it from different kinds of shows. Now, I noticed how all of that had not been enough to tell me what kind of experience it was. Though, it was also something that I would be stuck with for life.

 _I have had enough..._ I let my head lay limply on the wooden ground and covered my face with my hands. _First that car accident, then meeting Yunan, magic, new kind of writing, getting kidnapped and ending up as a slave...I just can't take this all anymore._ Another tear came out of my eye and I wiped it away, but then I almost froze from a small, golden light that appeared in front of my face.

The Rukh fluttered its wings gently and landed on the floor. It made that small chirping sound and it was much more gentler than the Black Rukh's. The colorful mix of white and yellow on it was like watching water waver with different shades of blue. But no matter how much I stared and stared at it, the small creature didn't make a move to leave and only twitched its wings now and then.

Slowly, I reached my finger out to touch it, but it felt like I was merely touching air. Though, there was some kind of warmth coming from it that warmed my dirt filled fingers. But the sad part was that despite the small flicker of light it was glowing with and the comforting feeling I got from the touch, it was not enough to ease my pain and I closed my eyes tiredly. This Rukh would also soon go away and I wasn't sure when I would see the next one. Every slave only had Black Rukh around them now and they would be my only company from now on, because Kana was not with me anymore.

Tears burned my eyes again, the girl's screaming echoing inside of my ear. Horrible images of what she would need to endure or what she would be forced to do filled my mind like a plague. Even an idiot would be able to tell why that strange, foreign man had picket her with those others. They had all been young and would have much more _use._ I shivered, disgusted, feeling even worse than before. _Just where, where have I seen that kind of clothes before?_

I opened my eyes and shockingly the Rukh had not left. It was still there, my index finger barely brushing against one of its wings. I blinked few times to confirm that I wasn't just seeing things, but it was still there. The Rukh hadn't left like before, but the question was that why it was still in the carriage.

Unconsciously, I glanced towards the slaves and saw a mass of Black Rukh around them. Wasn't the White supposed to avoid the Black? So why wasn't this one fleeting away?

Afraid that it might be affected by the darker ones, I made a smell ceiling for it by cupping my hands. It didn't seem to be affected by my actions and continued staying there like a little firefly in a nest. This made me smile a little, but it was painful to even lift a corner of my lips. _Maybe it's here to cheer me up._

After a while of thinking that, I almost shook my head. The Rukh couldn't be like that, they were like spirits of those who had passed on, but I wasn't sure why they would try to comfort me, when they didn't even know who I was. I wasn't even sure, if this one was even someone's ghost. _Though, wasn't Rukh supposed to be the source of life? If so, then this can't be a spirit, can it? ...Why am I even thinking something like this?_

Releasing a very small sigh my little smile dropped and I stared at the golden bird for a long time. Honestly, how I wished that I could have its wings and fly away from this foul place and its people. But now that Kana was gone and not in my sight anymore, there was no way that I could return to Yunan. Her family would be worried sick and furious at me. Though, I could always fly much farther away, somewhere where I wouldn't need to worry about that.

My chest tightened and I bit my dry lower lip. Maybe to this small Rukh, I could ask a favor from. I knew that it was highly unlikely that it could actually do it and understand what I said, but all of my other hope was gone, so what was wrong with wishing foolish things?

Swallowing, I leaned closer and whispered so quietly that the other slaves weren't able to hear me. "Please, get Yunan to help me."

As if my breath had startled it, the Rukh fluttered its wings more violently and rose to the air. My eyes widened as I followed its movements around the place like giving a show or something. But until it finally dove out from the hole, did I sink into sadness again. There went my another companion and I was left on the floor to rot in the middle of dirt and hay. The sun shone at that moment more brighter than before and touched the top of my head warmly, but the constant shadows around me kept reminding that I was not yet free from the bounds that stung around my legs.

Feeling tired from everything, I allowed my eyes to close and let my mind drift into dreams. After all, when I would wake up, there would be no Kana anymore. Nothing, but nightmares and broken daydreams.

* * *

The sky was bright orange and yellow with pink clouds that drifted around the place. The forest and the ground below were peacefully preparing for the night, but all of that was disturbed, when a shadow went across it all. The small, frightened squirrels ran back to their homes and the deer herd raised their heads up in the air where there was a flash of green. Luckily no human was near, or else they would be taken aback by a figure flying across the evening sky like an arrow.

The long haired magi was holding his green hat on place while his other hand held his staff tightly. His blue eyes reflected the color of the sky, creating a mix of colors in his irises, but even without those things anyone near him would see the change in his usual soft and calm face. His eyebrows, thin and delicate, were knitted together with pure concentration. A rare frown pulling his pink lips down and showing distress, but mostly back in his eyes uneasiness like no other shone brightly.

Yunan wasn't sure how long he had already gone on, following paths and signs of something that might help him find what he was looking for. A trail of sweat was already going down the side of his face and his clothes were ruffled wildly with his hair that's strands came out of his usually neat braid. He certainly knew on which direction the ones he searched were, by following marks of wheels and horses on the ground, but other than that there were many other things he needed before actually finding someone.

 _This is bad. The Rukh isn't letting me find them properly._ As if the said things had heard his thoughts, they swarm around him more wildly than ever before. _They must be already quite far enough, it may take some time to actually locate them now._

 _"Please.."_ The blue eyed male lowered his eyelids, from the memory of an old woman and her daughter in tears. They were on the ground, breaking and sobbing while the man were yelling from the side to each other. _"Please, Yunan. Please find her. We're begging of you."_

 _"Those damn slavers again."_ An old man clenched his fists with pure anger and Yunan felt deep sadness from the memory, because he also remembered the Black Rukh from that time. _"Taking our children like that."_

The speed Yunan was flying with slowed down, as he closed his eyes with a pained expression, the Rukh around him flying with more melancholy. He was sad, for the people of Torran tribe were starting to experience anger and grief once again. For quite some time, hostility had been clear among them, but before that Yunan had thought of a change finally taking its place. Though, it had been years since that kind of hatred had stained the minds of the Torran people, but for it to appear again was not good. He had felt it, the change in the atmosphere. It had been so thick with Black Rukh that he had almost cried because of it.

Opening his eyes again, he started to fly with full speed ahead, light gold hair brushing against his face from the wild wind around him. He hadn't expected any of this to happen, or perhaps he did, but had been fused too much with the peaceful days and moments. Maybe this was the cause of him letting down his guard. _Slavers, humans, fallen, no matter who it is they always end up causing the Black Rukh spread._

The hold on his staff tightened even more, but not so much that his knuckles could've turned white. How many years had it been, since the last time he felt like this?Felt that there was a danger approaching and staining the lands? Wherever Jessy and Kana were, it was not good that they were being taken outside of the safest place on the land. The other countries were hostile and many fights had already been fought to conquer more land. The world was not peaceful enough to be travelling around, despite there being some good lingering on some parts.

A shiver went down Yunan's spine, when one country he was all too familiar with came into his mind. That paradise across the sea and surrounded by exotic plants, trees and animals. A true paradise, but there seemed to be things that were too perfect and frightening. The magi didn't know what to think, if by some events Kana and Jessy would end up to Sindria. It wasn't that he believed that happening, but if it did he wasn't sure, if he should be relieved or worried.

A heavy sigh made his thin shoulders slump down. "Jessy, Kana, where could you two be?"

Yunan suddenly stopped and his breath was caught on his throat. Blue eyes widened and the staff almost slipped from a loose hold of a hand that barely was able to hold it anymore. As if his time had been frozen, Yunan didn't move and only stared widely up at the sky that looked hauntingly vast all of sudden. It wasn't only just him that had changed, the Rukh around him almost froze for a second too, before starting fly more wildly than he had ever seen.

He gasped, placing a hand to his lowering face and looking down towards the ground. There was something different in the air, no everything was somehow different now. The wind, the sky, the land, the animals living on it, even the life itself had somehow changed. It was small, probably not such an important thing that could be noticed easily, but it definitely there and making Yunan's heart beat wildly in his chest. The magi looked at his hand, to notice for the first time that it was trembling.

His mouth hung open, but no sound came out of it. Only his thoughts, voiced his confusion. _W-what was that?_

Out of nowhere, his eyes shot back up to see a single Rukh coming to his way from a faraway distance. Yunan felt the same sensation from before, it made him shiver. "It can't be..."

Yunan moved again and reached his hand out towards the Rukh, but once he touched it he was sure where the change had come from. The small source of life in his hand was the change, but what had become different was beyond him. Nothing had seemed to be different in it, that was, until the Rukh flew off from his hand and went few feet away from him. However, it didn't move further away, but stayed still in the air.

Yunan frowned, conflicted of what was happening. He didn't understand why this one Rukh was behaving like this, when the others around him were just fine. His sky blue eyes looked around, like hoping to find an answer, before going back ahead. This was the first time that he had felt something like this and that's why he was unsure of what to do.

 _The change...what changed?_ He repeated his previous question in his head, staring far towards the mountains and large forests. One single Rukh was different, the sensation from earlier...

As if a lighting had struck him, Yunan's eyes widened and his face went pale. His lower lip dropped and it was like he was looking past of everything ahead of him.

"The course of fate..." He whispered airily. "Has been changed."

 _Jessy._

* * *

On the other corner of the world, a golden haired female was walking down a hallway. Long, white robes brushed against the marble floor covered with a red mat that could've been one road from town-to-town. The golden staff with a red ruby in the middle was in delicate, small hands and tapped against the floor with every step the young woman, or a child, made. If not for the blank look on her face and steady blue eyes that held no innocence, she could've passed as a lost kid. However, the servants that passed by bowed with deep respect towards her and she passed all of them head held high.

The railing on her left had a clear view to a single garden that's plants were as green as emerald and crystal clear water, as bright as her eyes, sprouted from a fountain. Few people were walking around it, all of them wearing white robes with only little, simple colors on the hem or shoulder. Some of them were even reading from scrolls and concentrating hard on whatever they contained. Everything was peaceful and beautiful under the bright sun like always, almost not a single cloud was near to cover the blazing round light giver on the sky. It was no different outside of the large building, where the people were busy on streets and you could hear their lively chatter all around the place.

Maybe the golden haired woman's walking could've lasted longer, if something wouldn't have happened. Because, as she was about to walk through a wooden door with carved handles, her whole small, fragile body stopped moving like a stone. Her already large blue eyes widened even further and the staff in her hands started to shake uncontrollably. Beats of sweat kept coming down her face's white skin and it wasn't until she sunk to the ground did the people notice that something was not right.

"My lady!"

"Lady Scheherazade!"

"Are you alright!?" The female servants were the first ones to approach and the guards came next, holding their weapons firmly like an attack would fall on them at any given moment.

Scheherazade didn't acknowledge them. It was like she didn't even notice them being so near her, but what she did notice around her was the chirping birds. The light shone on the wings of the Rukh and illuminated the whole space with light that was not certainly missing fro the place. They moved wildly, so wildly that the blue eyed woman's hair moved against the wind that they created. She was frozen, either from fear or shock.

Anyone who was near her, could see that her state was not normal. Her eyes stared at nothing widely and her mouth hung open with astonishment. The staff had fallen to her side and laid there limply on top of her long dress. The servants started to fear the worst and looked around worriedly.

"Q-quick! Go get the healers!" One of the maids yelled and the guards flinched. This made her glare at them with irritation. "Now! Hurry!"

As if the yelling had finally snapped her out of it, Scheherazade gasped and let both of her hands support her weight against the ground. The maids started fussing over her again, but like the last time she ignored them.

 _This sensation..._ Long, wavy locks of her hair curtained her face from the world. Her eyes stared down at the ground and her trembling hands that barely were able to keep her up. It wasn't until a single drop of sweat fell down from her forehead did she try to shake off her weak state. _I-it can't be..._

"Lady Scheherazade!" A new voice yelled and it was so familiar to the magi that she raised her eyes up to see a long scarlet hair and almost equally same colored eyes coming nearer.

"General! Lady Scheherazade just collapsed!" One of the maids exclaimed with hurry and uneasiness in her tone.

The red haired male immediately was kneeling in front of the one he served with the same worry that others expressed. This was certainly not the first time that Scheherazade saw one of her best warriors crumble because of her, but that didn't mean she liked the face he was making either.

She closed her eyes, trying to breathe more smoothly and stop the shaking of her hands. The Rukh around her, though, was making her feel worried. It had not ceased its wild movements at all and she could stop feeling worried about it. Something like this had not happened and the female felt how her face grew pale, once realization dawned into her mind.

 _No. It can't be._ Like she had not just collapsed, Scheherazade shot up to stand. The staff was held tightly in her hands and both the red haired male and the maids looked at her surprised. However, she didn't say anything and only walked to the railing and looked up into the air. Whatever she saw, made her eyes grow wide and a frown soon decorated her sharp face. Her knuckles turned white and she took in a shaky breath.

"My lady Scheherazade?" The warrior behind her called, confused, but still worried.

"This is..." She muttered under her breath, blue eyes never wavering from the sky that she only could see being filled with Rukh. They fly wildly, like not sure which direction was which and where was up and down.

 _The direction of one destiny has been changed._

* * *

"Oi, what's up with the old hag?" A long dark hair rested lazily over a pale male's shoulder. Ruby red eyes were directed towards the side of the room towards a seat where a woman was shaking. Her dark bangs were covering her lovely features from view and everyone in the room looked at her, puzzled of what exactly was happening.

The whole space was filled with expensive mats, curtains, chairs and tables, with colors of amber, crimson, red and black. A grey smoke covered the room with a sweet smell from a decorated small objects on the sides that burned it out. Everyone, but the red eyed male and the woman on a chair were covered with clothes that covered their whole bodies and even their faces. The room looked haunted, to any outsider.

Nobody paid any heed to the black haired males question. In fact, it wasn't surprise that nobody even reacted to his rude tone, for they were all too familiar to it. Seeing this, the male frowned irritated for not getting an answer. Though, he only took an angry bite out of a peach from a golden and red bowl and swallowed it loudly. Even while not showing it, he was quite a bit uneasy about the way the woman kept shaking and how sweat came down her forehead.

Slowly, she raised her head and revealed her fair face for the room. A single beauty mark rested on the left corner under her perfectly shaped mouth and her light blue eyes stared up at the ceiling with a dazed look. It wasn't until her mouth curved up into a grin that almost looked painful did the heavy and expecting atmosphere of the room break. She started laughing. Not a happy one or an amused one, but loud and crazy like the look on her face.

The pale boy raised one dark eyebrow, looking quite bored. "What's up with her?"

The woman shook, she shook like an earthquake was happening and she was still laughing. Her eyes, wide and clear closed and she held her stomach like it finally hurt to laugh so much. Though, even when she raised her head back up, the grin was not gone from her face and she looked everyone in the room with an intoxicated expression.

Spreading her arms wide, her long sleeves slid down almost to her elbow. "Rejoice! Now our goals can be put into their glory much sooner!"

Everyone looked at each other, confused, but there was a hint of excitement in their murmurs. Though, the dark haired boy didn't look satisfied with the woman's words and leaned against his seat lazily. His red eyes narrowed with another wave of irritation.

"You don't make much sense, hag." He said rather too loudly and got her eyes slid to him.

Even if she was annoyed with his attitude or tone, she certainly didn't show it. A sly chuckle came out of her full lips and she covered half of her face with a pink sleeve. "Dear, Judal. Don't tell me that you also haven't sensed it."

"Hm?" Judal raised another eyebrow, but then noticed how the woman's amused eyes slid down and he followed their line of sight to his trembling hands that held the fruit. Throwing a glare at nothing, he dropped the thing and crossed his arms across his chest. "Tch."

"The darkness..." The woman said with a dreamy voice and closed her eyes. However, when they opened, the white part was night black and the light blue crimson red. They looked around the Black Rukh that moved around the place, the sight of them actually making her chuckle again. "It's just getting easier to obtain."

 _She's bloody crazy._ Judal rolled his eyes, but then looked blankly down. He hadn't stopped trembling.

* * *

Two large blue eyes looked up at the sky in the middle of a busy crowd widely. Long blue hair in a braid moved against the wind and the young boy gazed confusedly at the golden birds around him. He looked down and felt how his legs barely held him up anymore. Maybe it was the heath, but he was suddenly sweating quite a lot all of sudden. Even when people started bumping into him, he didn't move an inch.

"Hm? Aladdin?" Another boy, much older looking and taller with a blond hair turned around to look at him. His eyes widened and he took a step closer with worry. "What's wrong? You don't look so good."

Small, shaky hands reached up towards the golden flute around the thin neck. Aladdin gave it a squeeze and looked down, wishing he could have a place to sit to. "I-I don't know."

"Maybe you've been out too much. Let's go somewhere to cool off." The other boy said and placed a gentle hand on the blue haired boy's shoulder. "We can't have you collapsing all of sudden here."

"Y-yeah, t-that sounds g-good." His voice shook uncertainly and when he took a step he also almost fell, if his friend hadn't been there to support him.

"Whoa! You really aren't well!"

"N-no, it's a-alright." Aladdin forced a smile, but in truth his mind was elsewhere.

 _This feeling is strange._

* * *

 **Mary D. Black2000: Yes, it does make things change quite a bid. I don't like the kind of stories where the Oc is all happy and living in a fairytale world. Life is not always like that and it needs turns and quirks for it to be life.**

 **HeartlessVampireGirl: Thank you for your comment. I mostly like to keep things in my Oc's POV and sometimes I give other character's views by 3rd person's POV. As for Yunan going to get help from Sinbad... They don't really get along and Yunan doesn't seem to trust him that much.**

 **What will happen next to Jessy, I wonder? Can anyone guess in which country she'll end up to?**


	10. Chapter 9: Shattered, almost

**Mary D. Black2000: That is a thing I can't tell you. But I've a feeling (SPOILER!) that you'll find something about her whereabouts in this chapter. :)**

 **HeartlessVampireGirl: I'm happy to know you're eager to find out what will happen in this story.**

 **Miqila: Thank you for your comments, once again. And as for your guesses, you're in someway right about one ting, but you'll find out about that in this chapter.**

 **Just Some Loops: Like my story makes you happy, your comments made me happy. I just love to hear what people think about my stories. :) I'll try not to disappoint you in the future.**

 **MatsuMonsu: Sorry about the cliffhanger, but it's more exciting and fun to keep my readers on their toes. ;)**

 **Eryniel Greenleaf: I'm well aware that there aren't really much stories about Yunan and he's one of my favorite characters as well. That's why I just started to write this story from inspiration and here I am now. And I'll be sure to explore his character even more. It's not like him and my OC can fall for each other, when they don't even know each other that well, yet. Enjoy this chapter.**

 **Alera33: Your guess is half-right. At the end of this chapter, you'll see what I mean. :)**

* * *

"Wake up!" The yell made me almost jump in fright. The chains rattled from the way I twitched violently, but other than that I didn't react.

The bright light of the sun burned my eyes, as soon as I turned to face the door. Hissing, I turned my face away, but felt absolutely relieved to feel cool wind blowing against me and make some strands of my hair flow in it. The back of my neck was absolutely covered in sweat along with the rest of my body, the carriage had become too warm and suffocating to be in. Not to mention the smell was torturing, but I had somewhat become used to it.

Every last one of the women along with me started to stand up, some took much longer with their shaky limbs and some were either dead or too tired to move anymore. I was one of those, who still had a bid of their strength left, though, I almost fell from dizziness. Every step I took made the chains rub against my already raw and angry skin, causing stinging pain that I was barely able to endure. I decided to take as small steps as possible.

Through my unfocused vision I saw how the men at the door looked at us with smirks and I felt how something inside of me dropped. They looked pleased, happy I could say, but that was the thing that started to make me worried. Something was going to happen today, I could feel it from their expressions and how they stood relaxed by the door. And it was because of their looks that I wanted to just stop for a moment and pretend to get something off of my feet.

There was also something else, there was a sound of large chattering coming from the outside and my interest perked up. Few figures further away continued moving to where they were headed, but the shade of their outfits were not like the slavers. They were pure white fabrics around them. _More people?_

"Alright, alright. We don't have all day." The voice wasn't ordering, but it suggested that everything needed to be done in a hurry.

After a woman in front of me got out, I was the next one and went down small wooden stairs. I had guessed that it might be pretty hot outside, but when my feet touched the dust filled ground I had to bit down on my tongue. The ground could've almost been burning under my legs and the sun was blazing even more than I could've ever imagined. It was high up in the air and glaring down at the top of my dirty head.

For the first time after days in the carriage, I noticed in the light how dirty both my feet and clothes had become. Mud, dirt, hay, you name it and it was sticking on the fabric against my sweaty skin. Though, my appearance has been nonexistent concern for the past few days, or weeks or maybe even months. It became even more smaller, when I saw just what had been outside the whole time.

The sun kissed skins of the people dressed in white were now much clearer than in the carriage. Bracelets made out of gold and what looked like colorful stones decorated mostly women's delicate looking wrist. Some men even had strange, dog-like masks on and I almost reeled back in shock from the sight. Not only was that a shock enough, but the women even walked around without anything covering their chests that bounced with their every move. I almost blushed, if I had not been too bewildered by the sight of their snow white hair that clashed with their darker skin.

Though, there was no time to stare, when I was pushed forward roughly from the shoulder. The chains kept rattling from my clumsy movements, when I almost fell, but I didn't stop and only followed the woman chained in front of me. The slavers had already attached our chains while I had been in my dizzy state and they slavers kept watch on both left and right, either with whip or a weapon in their hand.

 _This place...could I be in...?_ My silent wandering was stopped, when I saw giant pyramid's tip brush against the sky and I felt how adrenaline filled my veins after so long. My heart started to beat faster, either from shock or insane excitement from seeing something new that I had always thought as a story. The excited part died out, though, when I remembered exactly what this place also was. _People deal with slavery, even in Heliohapt._

The passing by citizens didn't even bat an eye to our direction. They all either passed by or circled us in a hurry to get to somewhere. Though, there were other slaves around, too. They followed ladies and men that wore more jewelry than others. They carried some fruits or bricks around the place, but didn't do anything else than be obedient. I felt pity and sadness along with fear, when I looked at them and how they had to drag their chains around the place. But I had to admit that they were slightly cleaner than us and had even better clothes on.

We hadn't even walked for five minutes, when I already felt like I was getting burned by the sun. I felt even hotter than in the carriage and the ends of my hair tickled and were stuck on the back of my neck. How the people of the Heliohapt could live in these kinds of weather conditions was beyond me. But I also had to admit that the fabric of my clothes was more thicker than theirs and wasn't suitable for these kind of extreme heatwaves.

Suddenly, the line stopped, but I didn't dare to look for the reason for it. There was one slaver with a whip almost next to me and if I misbehaved, I would really get from him. It had been pure luck and cleverness that I had not been injured yet by my capturers. Some women had not been so lucky and had died from their wounds that became infected.

My chest tightened from the memory of seeing those women in pain on the floor. They even seemed to have had a high fever that just hadn't gone down. They had just cried silently, waiting for their deaths. My eyes started to water and I bit my tongue. _Don't think about it. Keep your mind blank._

The line started to move again and I followed it into a white building that had two Heliohapt men guarding it. Both of them held spears in their hands and kept their eyes ahead, but I doubted that they would hesitate to strike down anyone from us. Their green eyes were strikingly bright and I felt much more intimidated by them than the slavers that had captured me. Speaking of those men, they did not follow us inside and instead stayed behind.

As soon as I stepped inside the building, I figured out the reason for us being left alone. The air turned from hot to one reminding me of a spa. The scent of flowers and lotions and something else I wasn't knowledge of filled my nostrils. All the hairs on my skin stood up from a shiver that rocket my already weak body and my eyes darted to the dark skinned women who were making their way towards us.

One of them, who had a simple, golden chain around her neck and white hair reaching to her shoulders took a step closer. Round breasts were in a full view while a thin, white dress hung from her slim waist that had a golden belt with a single black stone on it. The woman's green eyes slid all over us and I got an eerily familiar feeling from her gaze. It was almost the same as the slavers had given us, but it had more analyzing in it than anything else. However, despite that, she was really beautiful.

"Alright, listen up." Her voice echoed around the place that was build with white stones and pillars. A sound of splashing water came from somewhere. "We shall be responsible for you in here. Now, each one of you will follow us and don't expect a chance to escape or get out unharmed. And whatever you're already starting to plot, don't. This place is surrounded by guards and we're not helpless either."

It wasn't like she had given a mighty speech that touched our hearts. She had used the words that were simple and truthful, with her posture straight and graceful like someone from a high statue. It didn't make sense that she was talking to us who were nothing like her. Though, I didn't consider myself lower than her, but I felt a little self-conscious from her looks and all the other Heliohapt women who surrounded us.

They started to come even more closer and then I noticed that they had keys in their hands. One of them, with multiple bracelets came to me and unlocked the chain around my neck. The metal fell to the ground and my breath got stuck in my throat from the feeling of freedom for the first time that felt like eternity in a cage. However, I remembered that I still had my restrains around my wounded ankles and the heavy feeling spread across my chest again.

"Follow me." The woman ordered and I did as she said.

My bare feet hit the ground slower than hers and if I didn't want to be left behind I needed to walk more briskly. I kept glancing around the hallway we were walking on. The other women were being taken in the same fashion as I was, but they didn't seem too happy about having their shackles off. In fact, they kept glancing around, looking confused and even scared. I understood how they felt, even I didn't understand what was going on. Being in a group had given more

The woman from before had said that they were responsible for us in here, but what exactly had she meant by that? Slightly disturbing scenarios popped into my head, but I brushed them off almost immediately. I couldn't jump into conclusions just yet.

 _Think. There is the sound of water in here and the scent of flowers...Are they going to bathe us?_ My question was answered, when we came to a large, water filled pool. The water was the color of azure blue, mixed with emerald green and white pillars rose from its depths to support the high ceiling above. A tube that came out of the ceiling kept gushing out fresh water, but I didn't have time to wonder where the water went, when I was grabbed by the arm.

The Heliohapt woman started to pull me closer to the water and her rather long fingernails kept digging into my flesh through the fabric. The stunningly straight and white hair kept swaying with her movements along with her hips and once we were near the pool's edge she turned to look at me. The green eyes were lined with black mascara and I silently gulped from the way they kept looking at me.

Out of nowhere, she grabbed the hem of my shirt and pulled it up, so that my chest was in full view. Stunned for a moment, I gaped at her, but then felt a furious blush cover my entire face and took a step back, horrified. _W-w-w-w-w-w-what is she doing!?_

Her hand shot out again, but this time the fingers dug in the side of my skull. Green eyes were narrowed and the corners of full lips pulled down into a frown. "You've to be cleaned. Do as I say and never again try to stop me."

"Y-yes..." I manage to choke out with a nod and she let go of my hair immediately.

I felt like a child again, when the dirty clothes started to fall down to the clean, stone ground. Motionlessly, I kept standing there, but on the inside, I wanted to crawl under a hole. I had never been exposed like this in front of a stranger. Also, she wasn't the only one, because the other women that had been in the carriage with me were being undressed, too.

Once my pants were off too, I didn't dare to look up at the Heliohapt woman before me. She was looking at me, I knew that the way she wasn't also moving. But I bit my lower lip, when she took a hold of my hand and lifted it up. Her fingers pressed against the flesh of my upper arm and I frowned, puzzled of what she was doing.

"You must have been fed well." She muttered under her breath and then looked at me with an impish smile. "You're not as shriveled up as the rest."

I swallowed an urge to ask, if that was a good thing. The smile she wore made my stomach twist uncomfortably.

The water surface wavered, when she stepped into it. She kept descending down the underwater stairs and once she was all the way down the surface reached just below her exposed chest and I felt another uncomfortable twist in my stomach. All of the women here were so bold and didn't show any embarrassment towards their way of dressing.

"Come." She said and turned to look at me again with impatience.

The water touched my legs all the way to my ankles and a strangled gasp left past my lips. It was cold, but at the same time the wounds started to sting even more. Large, dark bruises circled my skin, when I looked down through the water at my legs. The dirt also started to float away from them and I bit my lip in disgust and relief. It was nice knowing that I was becoming clean again.

Though, I was suddenly pulled roughly into the water by the hand and my whole body was drowned into the cold liquid. The first thing I did was trash around a little from the shock and how cold the water actually was. It was alright to have some coolness because of the hot weather, but this was just too much and I accidentally swallowed some water.

It wasn't until that I started coughing and bubbles started to rose up that I was pulled back up. My head broke through the surface and I started to inhale the air greedily, while coughing the water out of my lungs. The familiar hand holding mine relaxed slightly and then I herd a sigh.

"Hn. This is the first time that a slave almost died in bath." The woman said quietly, but I heard every word of it.

"Quibilah, do you need any help?" A woman from the other end of the pool asked while holding down a female slave with another Heliohapt woman.

"No." The woman, who I now learned was called Quibilah, said back and then reached towards a bottle and a sponge on the edge of the pool. "Show me your back."

Doing as she said, I did a turn and found myself looking at the other side of the water. The same woman who had called to Quibilah was still holding down the slave girl as the third Heliohapt female rubbed ointment on her back. There was even a forth one who held her legs near the surface firmly. And even though there was quite some distance between us, I swear I could hear the slave let out tiny sobs. Her shoulders shook.

I lowered my eyes to the water. Some strands of my hair fell down in front of my eyes and I pushed them back behind my ears. Goosebumps kept appearing on my arms and legs from the coldness, but Quibilah didn't seem to have a problem with it.

Suddenly, a thin finger ghosted against the skin of my back and trailed it up to the area near my right shoulder. My shoulders rose almost to my ears and I carefully turned to look at the pair of green eyes that kept looking at my back like a hawk. However, there was a frown on Quibilah's face and she looked at me after few seconds of silence.

"Were you beaten?" The question made me blink dumpily and the Heliohapt woman looked ready to roll her eyes. Though, she didn't and simply looked back at the spot where she held her finger on. "There are few bruises around here and your torso."

The sponge touched my back next and I had to keep my mouth firmly shut so that a yelp wouldn't have come out. The way it was rubbed against my skin felt like it was peeling off its every layer. It didn't become any easier, when I was forced to take a step back with hair pulling so I wouldn't be so deep in the water. Quibilah was being so rough, despite her arms and fingers being delicate and thin looking.

The mention of bruises made me think about the event when Kana was taken away. I must've gotten them when I was pushed, or rather kicked, away. Though, they didn't hurt as much anymore as they did on the first day, but I wasn't sure, if it had been a day time during then. I had still been crying then and my sense of time had become even worse. _Were they better at that time when that short haired woman died? Or was it before she got the fever?_

Another pull on my locks made me turn around and I closed my eyes tightly in shame and embarrassment. Tears started to well up behind my eyelids and when few escaped I felt the sponge stop moving just below my collarbone until it continued again across my shoulder. It burned, it stung, both physically and mentally. I felt completely exposed.

"You really were well fed." A finger poked my stomach that still had a little lump on it. I sealed my lips even harder, thanking that she wasn't touching the bruise. "Sit down."

When I opened my eyes, I was already grabbed by the hand again and placed on one of the upper stairs. The water came just to my hips and I quickly covered my chest. _This isn't happening. This is just a dream, a nightmare._

Quibilah started to clean my legs and lifted my left one first, the chains rattled and drops of water fell down from them to the pool. I kept my eyes even more tightly closed than before and the tears kept falling down from them to the water. I could still taste it in my mouth after swallowing it accidently. The taste was a mix of something close to earth, or even grass. It wasn't like the water in spa's or swimming pools that was filled with chemicals. This water was probably from a river.

The drops of water fell from my hair and I felt how they slid down against my back that throbbed from the previous rough treatment. Quibilah kept running the sponge hard across my skin and I clenched my fists tightly to not let out a sound. At some point, I even forgot to breathe and sitting in front of someone naked was not helping at all.

A piercing yell made me jump and my eyes snapped open to see a struggling slave woman being dragged out of the pool. It was the same female who had been held down few minutes ago. She threw her limbs wildly around, splashing water in the progress and the Heliohapt woman were continuously trying to get her up. Of course the darker skinned ones won and made it seem rather easy. The slave was already skin and bones and hadn't probably been much of a match.

She continued screaming, but it went to deaf ears. Nobody went to help her, nor did anyone seem to pay attention, when I looked around. It was like there was no any such thing as fear in the air, everyone kept their mouths shut and some didn't look at the scene anymore. Coldly, I also didn't look and focused on the almost see-through surface of the water. But no matter what I couldn't block the screams no matter what I tried to think.

 _Summer, flowers, green fields, birds chirping..._ Another scream made me flinch. _That chirpy neighbor with a poodle, soft texture of the mattress back at home, herbs..._ The chains hit the floor with every kick and scream. The sound tore the insides of my ears. _Clear sky with soft clouds, tea, cake and my own bed._

The list inside my head continued on and on. And while it continued, I started to also think about a musical I once saw. One of its songs played in my head, when I noticed how similarly I tried to cheer up myself like in the story. The songs words replaced my own voice and I almost started humming with its words. It was strange how I still could remember the words of the song.

 _Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens, brown paper packages tied up with strings, these are a few of my favorite things._

Something resembling liquid was poured down on top of my head, but I realized immediately that now was time to wash my hair. Ignoring the feeling of my scalp being rubbed and hair being pulled, I continued singing in my mind.

 _Cream colored ponies and crisp apple strudels..._

The water almost rose to my tongue from the image of food and I bit my lower lip.

 _Door bells and sleigh bells and snitzel with noodles, wild geese that fly with the moon on their wing. These are a few of my favorite things._

* * *

My mouth was clamped firmly shut like a sound could escape from it at any second. Well, that was mostly true, because I found myself in a quite uncomfortable and embarrassing position to ever be in. Still, I kept looking up at the ceiling and silently praying that Quibilah would be done soon.

I inhaled as softly as possible, when a hand pushed against my thigh and heat swarm on my face. Sure, I wasn't the only one experiencing this currently, but that was the problem. Because we were in a large, open space and there were others in there, but thankfully not a single male. That would leave an eternal shame on me that would never go away. Though, my other slave companions were also looking rather uncomfortable, but some that were already robbed from any strength only had stone masks on.

Quibilah leaned back and scrubbed something on the paper she had near with a feather pen. I had never seen one in a real life and I had momentarily been fascinated by it, until she had pushed me down and demanded that I opened my legs. My face became as red as a piece of raw beef and I still remembered how the words had been caught in my throat. And the Heliohapt woman had just looked at me with a face of boredom like she did these kind of things everyday.

Honestly, my every muscle was tense and I leaned stiffly against my elbows. I wasn't sure how long I could keep this up and if I could survive this anymore without bruising my pride. It seemed that when a slave was brought here, they cleaned them and checked their health, _thoroughly_. Not only that, but there needed to be a certainty that the females still had their charity.

 _Uuuugh! This can't get any worse!_ I wanted to cry or flee away. I was still naked like the day I was born, laying in the middle of the cool floor and Quibilah looked like she was concentrating on a very important school subject. Her bright green eyes were half-open with the curtains of her black lashes almost brushing the tips of her cheeks.

It was quite puzzling, how there were many beautiful Heliohapt women around taking care of some dirty slaves like it was nothing. From the jewelry on them to the clean clothes they wore, it was like they were high-class ladies. Though, if you would observe more carefully, their hands were calloused from here and there like they did work frequently with them. Even now, Quibilah's palm's were hard pressed against my skin, but the way she dressed and carried herself did not seem like something a worker would do. _Is every woman here like this?_

"Stand up." The command was once again strict and with a harsh voice, but I felt absolute relief from it.

I scrambled up and then quickly covered my chest, though, not as protectively as before. Many other Heliohapt women had their chests exposed and even if I did not want to admit it, it made me feel less embarrassed being naked in front of them. But I continued wishing that I could have some clothes to wear, though, I had to leave my previous ones behind near the pool. I would probably, no definitely, have them back.

 _Taran gave them to me and now I have lost them._ My mood became worse for a minute, but I brushed the thoughts of the hurt look on the old woman's face. _Staying alive is much more important than some clothes. She would think that, every person with some sense would think that._

"Hm. It seems your worth just got up." Quibilah looked at the paper in her hands, saying that more to herself than to me. "Come."

I followed her once again, like a child. The chains kept rattling around my stinging ankles and my wet hair flat against the back of my neck and the side of my face. Now that I looked at it and felt it against my skin, I also noticed that it had grown slightly longer. I didn't think I had spent that much time in the world of Magi. Not even half a year had passed ye. But maybe the time in the carriage had been longer than I would've realized. Though, my hair could've grown quicker than I imagined. It was not like I ever paid much attention to it before.

We stopped near the wall that had some straw basket filling it from left to right. Quibilah reached into one of them and then pulled out a simple white outfit that had a hint of yellowish shade on it. Simply, it looked worn out, used and old, but she didn't seem to care about that and pushed it to me rudely. The scent of dust and sweat hit my nostrils and my face unconsciously scrunched.

"Hurry and put it on." The white haired woman ordered and went to another basket. The water from the bath had soaked her white dress and now it stuck on her, shoving her curves and the shape of her legs. Still, she showed no sign of shame.

A shiver ran down my spine, when I finally managed to get my _new_ clothes on. The rough fabric felt sturdy enough, but the smell was bothering and nasty. But it didn't take a genius to understand that it had been used previously by some other slave other than myself. What had happened to them was only something I could imagine and they were not pretty pictures to look at. They made me shiver again.

Quibilah came back to me and without a word tied a piece of rope around my hips. I wasn't as curvy or exotic as the dark skinned females around me, but the rope made the fabric hug my torso around my hips and show the shape of my hips. The hem reached just below my knees and the whole thing reminded me of Morgiana's slave outfit. If I remember correctly, it had only reached above her knees and I was a little thankful that I did not have to wear the same kind of outfit. There were no sleeves either.

The new worst part came, when I was given a piece of another cloth that looked like an underwear. It was in the same shape as the dress I wore and my face must have shown my thoughts, because Quibilah rolled her eyes and took a step towards me.

"Is there a problem?" She asked icily and put her hands on her hips.

I was about to complain, but then remembered the chains and lowered both my eyes and voice. "N-no..."

"Hurry up, then. All the others are going already."

Being from a world with much better hygiene, I felt absolutely livid. But defeated I quickly finished dressing and followed the Heliohapt woman. _I so hope that the previous owner of these clothes did not have any diseases._

Like she had said, there were already others heading towards the door and we were with the last ones. The slaves that I had shared the carriage with were almost unrecognizable with their now clear skins and wet hairs. But all of them were not looking happy. Red, puffy eyes or empty faces and eyes that only stared ahead. Those were the only expressions I saw and I was with the first ones that had cried.

It was hard to understand how the people of Heliohapt didn't even bat an eye to the slaves. Their country was part of the Seven Seas Alliance and I had not believed that they dealt with slavery because of that. Clearly I had been wrong, but it was still unbelievable that any land was used to slavery. Couldn't the people just do the hard work themselves or were they simply enjoying seeing others below them suffer? In my world many were doing just fine without slaves and it angered me to see this kind of behavior happening so up close now.

In Sindria, there were no slaves. Well, I could've been wrong about that, too. It could've been possible that such a thing had not been shown in the anime or manga. I had thought that there were slaves only near Reim, Kou and Balbadd. No, I had been too ignorant and hadn't expected anything else. I had expected that things would go badly at some point, but not to an extent that I would become a slave myself, nor the fact that Kana would become involved as well.

The thought of the little girl made something in my stomach drop. My fists clenched, I raised my burning eyes to look forward at another entrance that had guards right next to it. The sight of their weapons made me look at the ground meekly and it was possibly the wisest choice. Any sign of defiance or stubbornness would be a sign of disobedience.

The hot sun glare, once again, down at my head. The sandy road burned my feet and I bit my tongue in silence from the pain. It was like I had traveled to a real, ancient Egypt, when I looked at the buildings and up at the tall pyramid, but I did not think that it was the same as in the Heliohapt's capital. The whole city did not just feel...big enough to be one.

We stopped just outside the building and then I watched as we were all put into a line and that every Heliohapt woman had a paper with her. They handed it a single man sitting in a shade behind a wooden desk and he read each of them for a minute before pointing to different directions. I recognized the leader of the slaver who had captured me just beside him and they exchange words, when they read the papers. I did not like where all of this was going one bit.

I started to feel how my heart moved faster and faster the closer I got to the desk. I kept following restlessly of how the slaves kept being taken to different directions and bit my lower lip for the hundredth time. There were some women who I did not recognize, so they have must come from somewhere else, but I felt worry for each and every one of them. Though, mostly, I kept worrying what would happen to me, soon. _Calm, breathe. You do not know yet what will happen. Do not jump to conclusions._

Finally, it was my turn and I stayed few steps behind Quibilah, who walked closer to give the paper to the man. She stepped aside and placed her hands together, waiting for the men to make a decision.

The man raised his own green eyes to look at me, but I did not meet his gaze, I did not dare to do such a thing. However, when he turned to look at the other male beside him, I took a glance at him. He was old, around Kohan's age, but the lines on his face were harsher and his bare arm's muscles made him look intimidating. The lines on his face became even deeper, when the slaver said something that made him frown.

They both gestured towards the paper and spoke low, whispered words rather quickly. They both seemed to be having an argument of some sort and curiosity sparked in me, but I also felt worried. _Is there something wrong with the paper they were given? Specifically, is there something wrong with me?_

However, my wondering stopped, when the slavers leader's whisper became harsher and I heard one word that was quite familiar. "...Torran."

The Heliohapt male looked at me, with another frown on his face. Then he looked at the paper once again and wrote something on it, before placing it on to a one of the smaller piles. "The dock."

Understanding what the word meant, Quibilah nodded and then took a hold of my arm. She started to drag me towards one of the streets that had soldiers guarding it from left to right, it was like they made walls that would make escape impossible. I doubtfully could even escape Quibilah's grip. Her fingers dug into my skin and I had to keep up with her steps, if I did not want her to rip it off.

Like I had thought earlier, the fabric of the clothes I wore was sturdy and rough, but it was not as thin as the woman's beside me. No doubt I would sweat a lot, if I stayed under the sun for too long. But that brought me a new question: _Where exactly am I being taken now?_ That was something that started to bother me greatly, for the slaver and that man behind the desk had been talking about Kana's people and her home. I did not understand why it was related to me at all.

 _He had said the dock._ My stomach twisted uncomfortably and the chains felt like they were rubbing against my leg wounds even more. Quibilah's hand around my arm tightened and she pulled me along even more strongly. _Am I being taken to a ship?_

My feet immediately froze and I stumbled from the force I was being pulled along with. The green eyes turned to look at me with irritation, but in the end we both stopped walking and the woman before me leaned closer with a dangerous glint. Thin eyebrows were knitted together and the frown that tugged the corners of Quibilah's lips down made me uneasy. I shouldn't be difficult, I had no right for it currently, but my body reacted naturally to the thought of getting even further away from where I came from.

Few soldiers seemed to glance to our way and few of them exchanged words in whispers. A sense of fear made my heart almost leap our of my chest and I could feel how the cold sweat ran down my back without mercy. If I didn't start walking again and quickly, they would get involved and I had a reason to be even more afraid. The weapons glinted dangerously in the light of the sun.

A hand took a hold of my chin and I winced from the feeling of fingernails sharpness on it. I was forced to look at the green eyes again that every person seemed to have around the city. The words that followed were dripping with venom and impatience. "Move or I _will_ make you."

I swallowed the thick lump in my throat and blinked carefully. The beat of my heart rang in my ears. "W-where-"

" _Slaves_ do _not_ ask." That was enough to make my mouth stop working and once seeing that I had become silent Quibilah started to pull me along again.

I was a grown up woman, yet, I found myself feeling helpless like a little girl. The words that she had just spoken, had truly hit a sore spot and my mind had become a blank paper. I started to recall days, when I ran across the sidewalks and grass filled parks, when I ate whatever I wanted with the people I knew, when I laughed freely and talked whatever I wanted. But now, it was like everything was slipping away.

A tear slid down my cheek. I was not free anymore. These people didn't care what I had been before, as long as I had chains around my neck and filthy clothes on, I had no value in here. When I had seen the anime of Magi for the first time, I had wondered and been confused, of why didn't Morgiana break the chains around her. Sure, she had been scarred both mentally and physically, when she was a little girl, but she also had the power of Fanalis. Those metal pieces were nothing compared to her strength.

 _Now, I think I know fully well how she felt._ Being helpless, nobody looking at you like you were a person, being thrown around the place like a piece of luggage all the time, but most importantly, not having the power to do anything for yourself. It was like you don't have a name, a meaning and now I was robbed from those things in a blink of an eye. It felt absolutely awful that I could hear how something inside of me shattered.

 _"You're strong."_ The words made my fists clench. I did not want to break that easily just yet. I wanted to have faith in Yunan, to cling to the one last hope that I had left.

 _Stop acting like a child and be an adult,_ the voice in my head yelled. I raised my eyes to glare at the back of Quibilah's head for a moment, feeling sudden anger from what she had said to me. I was not a slave, no matter what she or anyone thought or how they saw it.

The sound of waves reached my ears and instead of smelling sweat, a strong scent of salt hit my face with the full force of a wind. Blue water, darker than the sky, but still clear, crashed against the sand covered beach and backed away. I had never seen a sea before and the sight almost took my breath away, almost. If I had not been chained and dragged by the arm, I would've enjoyed it more.

The soldiers had made a human wall on the right and behind them there were many people chatting and yelling like in a market. They moved around the place like a bunch of bees and I was for a moment reminded me of Torran's festivities. It was so lively and colorful, but unlike the Torran people the Heliohapt did not frown upon those that were slaved.

Quibilah pulled me to the left and when I turned my head around to look at where we were going, a giant ship entered my vision. Its white sails had not been opened, yet, but from the way men were moving on its decks it must be ready to do so, soon. Slaves were climbing their way up to it on a wooden board and the women who had been escorting them were leaving immediately. I felt fear again, but took in a deep breath, trying to calm down my shaking limbs.

"You're a lucky one, you know?" Quibilah still kept looking ahead, but the words were obviously directed towards me. Her voice was low, but loud enough for me to hear. "You'll be much better off in where you're going. Some can be taken to much more horrible places, much horrible than death."

I frowned, trying to find some emotions from her tone. But it had been casual, like she had been just talking about the weather. Even her stance and hold didn't change to show what she truly thought or felt.

"Why are you telling me this?" My voice was quiet like hers. I didn't think that she would answer, considering my previous attempt of asking her questions, but to my surprise, she looked at me with a coy smile on her lips.

"Call it pity." She answered. "Trust me on this. I wouldn't be even saying anything now, if you had been walking to your doom."

I didn't say anything to that, but once we turned again and saw the board that I would need to climb up, I couldn't help, but ask one last thing from her. "Where am I going?"

Her hand let go of me, as soon as we passed the two soldiers guarding the wooden board. She leaned closer to me for just a second and for the last time, I heard her voice whisper more quietly than before. "To the Reim Empire."

My head whipped around, half of my wet hair slamming itself across my cheek. My eyes were wide, as I stared at the woman's retreating form with many emotions inside my chest. They weren't light or heavy, just confused with surprise.

"Move it!" A soldier shoved me forward and I started to walk up towards the ship.

I was not happy to know where I was going, I was afraid that I would be disappointed in the country just like I was with Heliohapt. However, I had to admit that I found myself believing in Quibilah's words. She didn't seem to tell lies and I looked towards her back. She did not turn around to even glance at the ship, her steps were unwavering and didn't stop. The sun shone on her golden bracelets and I found myself feeling strangely thankful.

 _Maybe, she truly felt sorry for me._ My head turned towards the opposite direction of the city and towards the line where the sky met the sea. It looked to be so far away that I felt a new weight of worry, but the words the white haired woman had said still repeated in my head. _Maybe, I truly need to believe in her words._

The Rukh fly around me and the sight and the feeling of it close along with the breeze of the sea brought a small smile on my lips for the first time. It disappeared almost as quickly as it came, but it had been a sign. A sign that I was not truly being broken to pieces and that I still had some small hope left in me. Though, I still regretted one thing.

 _I was not able to help Kana, wherever she is._ A seagull's cry pierced the air, much like the slave woman's in the bath. At that moment, I remembered the clothing that the strange man had been wearing. Red, but it did not bring the Fanalis people into my mind, nor the blood, but the color of people's hair that were not descendants of the warrior clan. No, my mind was filled with the name of a family. A powerful one and where they lived. _Kou._

The wind blew and my eyes widened.

 _Kana is being taken to Kou._


	11. Chapter 10: Sold

**Nanouchy: Your comment is one of the longest I have received so far and it made me very happy. And you have nothing to fear, this story is somethin I treasure and will never abandon it. It's enjoyable to explore the darker side of the Magi series, when in my eyes it's usually full of colors and smiles that I almost ignore its bad sides. Once again thank you and enjoy the chapter.**

 **Miqila: At first, I had planned that Jessy will travel straight to the Reim empire without a stop, but once I got a better look at the Magi world's map I realized it was impossible because it was across the sea from the Drak Continent. So the Heliohapt was able to inspire me instead. And as a warning, I'll now give you a little spoiler. Yes, there will be canon characters that Jessy will meet in Reim.**

 **Just Some Loops: Aw! Thank you! Your comment warmed my heart! :) This chapter is quite a long one, so I hope that you and my other readers will like it.**

* * *

"I just can't stand those dirty slaves!" A woman with long white hair bit into a grape, its juice almost splattering across her white dress that didn't cover the bosom. She turned around on a vine red couch so that her head leaned against her hand. Curtains of her hair slid down her shoulder and brushed against the soft pillows under her weight.

Another woman, with shorter white hair hummed and kept her eyes on a scroll in her lap. "You can say that again. I can't believe that we have to even clean them. One from the last amount gave us quite trouble."

"At least we're being paid pretty well." The multiple amount of bracelets slid down the third woman's arms, when she reached out to take a bite from an apple.

"By the way, Quibilah." The woman on the couch sat up, with a glint in her light green eyes.

The woman being addressed turned her matching eyes towards her friend and raised one single eyebrow in question. The long haired female didn't say anything immediately, it was like she was trying to figure out what the woman with shorter hair was thinking. It was an analyzing look that was nothing new for her, she was a daughter of a wealthy merchant after all and because of that had had a privilege to read many books and gain knowledge on people.

This was one of the traits that sometimes bothered Quibilah. She also was a daughter of a well-off family, but she certainly could not make that same look her friend did. It meant that she could be figured out more easily, someone could get under her skin without blinking. Even if it was one of her trusted friends, she could not shake an uncomfortable feeling away just like that. _She wants to know something. The way she blinks innocently is like a clear sign of trouble in the air._

Finding something about the whole thing amusing, Quibilah bit into the apple rather loudly and swallowed the piece after few chews. She felt her long lashes brush against her cheeks and then leaned back against her seat, relaxed and composed. The light fabric of her dress slid down to reveal the skin of her leg, once she raised it over another.

"Yes, Neith?"

"I couldn't help, but to notice, how you talked to that slave girl before she left in that ship." Neith stood up and made her way next to Quibilah, taking a seat so that their shoulders touched.

"Which one? I've to remind you it's been a busy day." Quibilah smiled and leaned her face closer, the apple forgotten on the side. "Don't tell me you're jealous?"

Neith's lips twitched up and she pressed her chest against the other woman's arm, gaze never wondering around. "I'm just worried about a dear friend. You know that getting attached to those kind of people is not good."

"If you can call them people anymore." The woman with the scroll cut off her friends usual _interaction,_ gaining both of their attention.

Quibilah blinked, leaning back from Neith and masking her emotions skillfully. She knew what the woman had meant by saying those words and how much they had value in their world. Still, she and her other friend sensed that the woman was not finished and were waiting for her next words in soft silence. The scroll was placed gently down and the woman looked at the other two with her green eyes covered with light makeup.

Unlike Neith and Quibilah, Bastet did not mostly speak with teasing and suggesting tones, but her voice was always calm and reasonable, much like her whole character. It was like the usual story, three friends who needed one to be the silent leader or speaker. The woman with a strong and wide background fit into the role perfectly.

Basket directed her eyes on the woman with the chin length, white hair. "She was valuable. That ship wasn't directed to just anywhere..." She tilted her head curiously. "What could've made you trying to talk to her? Did you want to make her feel better? She seemed kind of jumpy, but I doubt that was your reason for it."

"Maybe our dear Qui is getting soft." Neith teased and received a glare. She chuckled. "No need for that look. You had your reasons, whatever they were."

Quibilah looked up at the white ceiling, doing her best to ignore the teasing. "It seems like Ebo and Mr. I thought she was from the Torran tribe."

"Oh? Are you saying she wasn't?" Basket asked, now her curiosity on its full glory. Even Neith didn't open her mouth to throw a side remark.

Quibilah gave her a deadpan look. "You also are aware that there was something weird about her. She wasn't muscular or skinny. Also, her hands were soft and not covered with callouses and she seemed like she had been eating well."

"So, there is a zero chance that she would have worked in the Torran forests or in the countryside." Neith said and then her face went blank, she tilted her head much like Basket had done. "Why didn't you point it out to Mr. I?"

"You know where she would've ended, if I had."

A new silence fell between the three and none of them met each others eyes. No explanations were needed to understand what had just been spoken and nobody needed to even tell each other what Quibilah had meant. They just continued being on their places and thinking their own thoughts of the matter. However, it was Neith who finally stood up and went to the balcony where there was a full view to the market.

Her eyes searched through the mass of people, until she found a wooden carriage on the side. It was trying its best to stay hidden in the shadows of the street, but the young woman had grown in this city and knew its tricks and quirks like the back of her hand. People could smile, laugh and ignore it forever, but the truth of the matter would always be the same. Some parts of the societies were rotten to the core and dark as an ink on the paper. Basket was currently looking at one of those dirt spots of her home.

Men were dragging limp, dirty bodies to the carriage. Piling them on top of one another to make sure there would be enough space for more. Small flies fly around the place, occasionally landing on the reeking corpses and trying to find nutrition on the dead skin. The shopkeepers near the street were trying their best to keep the foul odor away by burning incense and it fortunately worked.

The last body was thrown to the carriage and it seemed like the men had not bothered removing the chains from the ankles. Even in dead, the slave would not be freed from its burden and suffering. Though, maybe its spirit was finally smiling somewhere up in the skies, where no whip or cold word could touch it anymore. A true bliss for those that were not free, was to finally have their rest.

Basket did not show what she felt, as she looked at the carriage that started to move out of her sight. She knew what would happen next. The bodies would be taken to a place where they would be either burned or buried all together. But there would be no such a thing as a grant funeral nor respected graves for any of them.

"Death is before me today." Neith's voice made the gazing woman turn around with slight surprise. The long haired female smiled at her softly, but her eyes did not tell what she was thinking. "Like the recovery of a sick man, like going forth into a garden after sickness. Death is before me today: like the odor of myrrh, like sitting under a sail in a good wind."

"Death is before me today." Quibilah continued softly and took a grape from a nearby bowl. "Like the course of a stream; like the return of a man from the war-galley to his house."

Basket looked back towards the street. The carriage was gone, but she guessed that the smell of the bodies still lingered there. "Death is before me today: like the home that a man longs to see, after years spent as a captive."

Neith wrapped her arms around her short haired companion who leaned her head against her shoulder. "Such a depressing poem."

"But fitting." Quibilah closed her eyes.

"So, did you feel pity towards that slave?" Basket asked, keeping her back to the two women.

"Yes."

"Don't do it again." Neith's long hair brushed against Quibilah's back. "Otherwise, you won't be able to do your job properly."

"It isn't like I even wanted to work here." Quibilah pushed her friend back and stood up, making her way towards the door gracefully. "But that is the same with you two."

Basket let out a sigh and traced her long fingers against the stone railing. "Can't really blame any of us. Our fathers want us to get familiar with the business."

Neith let out another chuckle, but it was bitter and short. "Mine almost sent me to dispose the corpses."

The third silence came and Quibilah stepped out of the room to a hallway. She continued it to the left until she arrived to a small garden. Few exotic trees decorated the place nicely and she sat down on a small bench under one of the shades. The wooden object creaked under her light weight and she inhaled the warm air filled with the scent of flowers. There would not be much time anymore, until the next slaver group would arrive. Then the work would begin again and she would need to keep her mask up once again.

 _Maybe, I should ask for another job to spend my time with?_ She ran her hand through the straight white hair of hers and then played with one of her strands, bored. Almost every day would pass as the same as any other for her. The only exciting times during the year were the parties and festivals. Even once, when their King had come to visit it had been the most exciting and blessed time. But now, everything felt like it was getting duller for the young woman.

She had her friends, she had her books, she had her family and life, but that was all. Though, she was not ungrateful and accept her lifestyle fully. Things could've been worse for her and she knew it better than anyone, because she worked with the less fortunate.

Suddenly, there was commotion just outside the garden and when Quibilah listened closely, she realized it came just over the wall between her and the street. Frowning, she stood up and continued listening with confusion of what possibly could've been going on. People rarely would make this much noise near a private property and mostly just children played around there. _Huh, it really does sound like children._

Feeling a headache forming up, Quibilah rubbed her forehead and stormed out of the garden and towards the nearest door. Conveniently, there was a stick near like it had been waiting to be used. Usually, the servants would need to do these kind of things, but there was nobody near and she would have to listen to the yelling, if it didn't stop. Her feet were aching, her hands were wrinkled from the water and the sun was unusually hot these days. Quibilah did not need more stress than necessary.

Almost as soon as she slammed the door open, the yelling stopped and her green eyes shot sharply to the right. The group of small children were crowding a vase next to a wall and they had seemed to be in the middle of making it fall. Each and every large, green eye was wide and frozen like small rats in front of a giant cat. It didn't help that the woman held a thin stick in her hand that she would definitely not fear to use against someone smaller than herself.

"Brats." She hissed and raised her weapon, taking long steps towards the group that cowered under her anger. "Get out! Or do you want me to use this!?"

"Kyaaah!"

"Mama!"

Like ants, they scattered away and soon were out of sight. Once none of them were left in the street, Quibilah lowered the stick and let out a loud sigh. She wasn't overly fond of children to begin with, all of them were so loud and uncontrollable unless you gave them a good scare. And her mother dared to say that they were a blessing. _Blessing. Blah! More like little spans of demons._

Quibilah looked to the side where the big vase was still lying. Her eyebrows knitted together and she walked closer to it. This street was supposed to be empty. The servants must have accidentally left the object there while bringing stuff from the market. Or those children had just brought it here to play with. If Quibilah hadn't shown up, they must have been planning on breaking the whole thing and that would've cause a mess. Not to mention the children could've gotten hurt and caused even more bigger commotion.

However, the woman stopped when she got a full view of it. There was something peeking out of the vase and it reminded her the color of the green plants in the garden, but it was anything but a plant. A top of a pointy hat was down and almost out of the small space of the ceramic. Also, a white feather that was being held by a simple red stone on the hat moved against the gentle breeze that blew, making it look like it was ready to take a flight. Now that the Heliohapt woman even got a closer look, the hat looked like it was trembling.

Carefully, she lifted the stick and reached with it to the hat. It poked it in the middle and resulted it revealing the half of the vases opening. What she saw next threw Quibilah off guard and she took a startled jump back. At first, she thought she had seen gold, but then she realized it was hair, a top of someone's head to be exact. Seeing a sight like that would make anyone jump. _Is it even alive?_

The creature, or person, might have heard her thoughts and realized that their hat had been moved. They twisted their head up and Quibilah almost jumped again, when she saw a pair of clear blue eyes that were filled with fresh tears. The person, blinked their dark lashes and then looked around shakily, before settling their gaze on the woman before them.

"A-are t-they gone?" They asked shakily, his voice wheezy and fearful and it became harder for Quibilah to tell what gender the person was. The appearance was feminine, but the voice had some masculine traits in it, if you listened carefully. Still, the face before her was too pretty and delicate.

Remembering the question, the dark skinned woman placed her hands on her hips defensibly. It was questionable what the person had been doing in the jar in the first place. "If you mean the children, then I chased them away."

The golden haired stranger let out a loud sigh, his head falling deeper into their hideout. "Thank goodness. I thought they might get me, when they started to push the jar around."

"Wait. You were hiding from them?" Quibilah asked, with both eyebrows raised doubtfully.

The person laughed sheepishly and the rose up, climbing off from the jar. Now that he stood on his full height, it was certain that he was a male from his chest that was barely covered by the green and white clothes. Quibilah also noted that he had a long, wooden stick with him that looked like something a fisher would use. Still, his clothes were too well made along with his leather boots that reached over his ankles. The light colored hair had seemed like it was the color of gold, but now that it was on its full length, braided and all, almost reaching the ground, it almost looked like silver.

The blue eyes were not something rare that the young woman had seen, but they also were not that common around the city. The color of the hair also was something that hinted the man being from the north, however, the clothes did not seem like they had come from there. Either this man was a traveler from over the seas and simply wearing weird clothes, or he was from around poor lands near the Dark Continent.

Quibilah almost shook her head. _No, this man's clothes don't look like they belong to someone poor. But he could've stolen them from someone._ She looked at the man over once more. _No, that couldn't be the right answer either. His skin looks too well kept and smooth, like he has lived in a lord's house or something._

The sheepish laugher stopped and the woman noticed the look the local was giving him. She was trying to figure him out and he almost cringed under the sharp gaze. This woman did not seem like she took things too lightly. He was also not a Heliohapt citizen and looked far from it. That was one of the reasons why the children had started chasing him in the first place. His hair was supposedly like a golden rope that they could try and steal.

"Um, I apologize for bothering you." He gave a slight bow with his head and a guilty look crossed on his features making Quibilah's stance relax a little.

"This is private property. You should go now before servants notice and chase you away." She said simply and walked back towards the door, deciding to mind her own business. Though, she said something that would've made the strange man more aware where he was. "You might as well be careful around here. You could end up being kidnapped and branded as a slave."

"Ah! Wait!" He called out urgently and made the woman stop. She looked at him over her shoulder and he lowered his out stretched hand. Something shifted from that previous scared and innocent glint in his eyes and Quibilah felt her muscles tense, ready to bold, if needed. "I'm searching for someone."

"I'm sorry. But I can't help." She started to feel uncomfortable for some reason from the sudden change in the atmosphere.

"Please. I must find a friend that has been taken."

"Then your friend's fate is probably sealed. They possibly could already be dead or a slave now."

"She's not dead." The softness was still there, but the voice that spoke had pure certainty in its tone.

 _So, it's a woman, then._ Quibilah mused in her mind, already thinking what that missing friend meant to this man. She could be more than that, though, seeing that this man had come to a place like this on his own will. Though, there are some idiots who take immediate action without questions and fear. Those kind of people always ended up killed, in the end. _He didn't deny the fact that she could be a slave now. Is he going to free her then? What a fool._

The man didn't move, but held the gaze of the green eyes. He didn't look angry, sad, scared or nervous, maybe a little worried, but otherwise ready and calm. That was not the way a soldier carried himself or a noble. Something about this man reminded Quibilah of her grandfather who would look at his grandchildren with understanding and peaceful eyes that never turned away. They understood emotions and life, but the golden haired man didn't even look older than Quibilah and her friends. He was certainly young, but not a fool. She felt that she shouldn't take this man lightly.

Yunan took once again a note how the woman was looking at him. She was quiet, but her eyes spoke volumes to him. She was still suspicious, but also keeping an open mind while thinking. Her gaze was searching and firm, like a scholar's that looked at a puzzle before them. He had been looked like that by many smart and perspective people he had met around the world. He could recognize that look immediately. The sharp movements of the Rukh around her also proved his own observations true.

 _She's smart... and somehow kind of scary._ The magi almost let a smile slip on his lips, but the small Rukh that kept fluttering around him was a reminder what he was doing in the Heliohapt's port town in the first place. The small bird hadn't stopped fluttering wildly during the days that he had kept following it.

"What does she look like. If I don't know anything, you'll leave immediately." Quibilah said, holding the stick near, showing that she was also considering chasing him away, if needed.

"Well, she has a straight, brown hair, about to her shoulders, green eyes and some freckles on her face..."

Quibilah's eyes narrowed for a few seconds, but then she closed them and her mind went to a certain slave that she had cleaned up today. "Is she wearing clothes from the Torran tribe?"

Yunan's own eyes clearly widened and a smile spread on his lips. "Yes! You know about their appearances?"

"I read." She answered simply like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Can you tell me where she is?" He asked, almost taking a step closer in his own excitement. His whole being felt lighter hearing that this woman knew something about Jessy.

"Sadly, like I guessed, she's a slave and was sent to Reim few hours ago with a ship." The answer was blunt and the light in the blue eyes dimmed a bit.

"Oh." Yunan lowered his eyes to the ground, a little disappointed, his shadow long from the angle of the sun. It was already evening. "Was there a little girl near her? Were they both well?"

"I didn't see any child with her. She came along with a bunch of women. Though, considering their small amount, I can only guess some of them died while doing the trip here. It isn't like the slaves receive royal treatment in a stuffy carriage." Yunan felt his mood worsen from the news he was hearing from the blunt woman. She continued. "The child may have also died. The woman looked like she had been emotionally damaged somewhat and even cried at some point."

A swelling pain ached in Yunan's chest, when he though of Taran's grandchild. So young and shy, but curios and now possibly even gone from her family's reach for a lifetime. Despite the sadness for the people he knew, the blue eyed male gave the woman smile. "I see. Thank you."

Quibilah blinked, immediately noticing the way the smile looked too melancholic to be a happy one. Her words may have been harsh and too blunt, but she had never been one to sugarcoat the truth. Still, she was relieved that she had not mentioned the bruises she had seen on the woman. No doubt the man would've felt even more depressed than now and she didn't need to deal with a crying grownups anymore than necessary.

"Anyway, the next ship to Reim will leave soon, if I'm correct. So, if you want to catch up with her you should hurry up." Quibilah crossed her arms over her chest.

"Thank you again." Yunan gave that same smile that hid his sorrow weakly. He didn't however receive a reply from the woman, because she had already stepped to the other side of the door and closed it steadily. Looking up at the sky he frowned, but then followed the Rukh again, hoping to find Jessy sooner than expected.

On the other side of the door, Quibilah was leaning against the wall with a conflicted look on her face. Her back pressed against the stone wall, she almost slid down to the ground from the sudden tiredness on her body. She wasn't sure, if she had just send another one to their doom or given some hope to a single person who shouldn't even be allowed to dream about freedom.

Looking up at the sky that had started to take an orange hue, she bit her lower lip, something she rarely did. Only when she was deeply troubled did she show it openly. Luckily, there were no people even near her to see the pathetic state of the woman who always had that superior air around herself.

 _Just gather yourself up already._ The bracelets let out light sounds against each other, as their wearer stood up and walked out of the garden with sure steps. She started to think what kind of slave she would need to deal with next. It was always interesting to see different people with different looks than her own people, but something told her that the man she had just met, was the most interesting one of them all. _Shame that he is such an idiot. Who goes even after someone who is a slave?_

Quibilah had already seen what would happen to the slaves that defied the ones owning them. Bruises, whipping, limbs falling or death. Not much of a life they lived, but that was only the best thing the world would give them. And it was because of that nobody wanted to help them, because that was also something that some frowned upon. A slave was a slave and whatever treatment they were given was supposed to be the lowest of the low. That was how things had always been. And now some idiot of a man that looked even more of a woman than herself wanted to save someone who had chains around her legs.

But somewhere in her mind, Quibilah wanted that man to succeed. That slave woman had not always been a slave like many others before her and it seemed unfair to the white haired woman that those that were free would be put to chains.

* * *

I had to admit that traveling in a ship was no better than in a carriage. The rocking and turning was much softer compared to the road trip, but that didn't make it more comfortable or kinder to anyone's stomach. The movements were pleasant at first and you could almost ignore them like in a crib that lulled you into a pleasant sleep, but at some point I had to get the motion sickness that I so feared would come.

The coughs shook my shoulders, as I leaned over my "bed", which was actually just a piece of wood with no covers to soften it. I was also not the only one who slept on it. There were other slaves on both my right and left. Two females and four males. All of them were skinny, covered with their own dirt and sweat, just like me. The chains on our legs had been tied to the wooden pillars supporting the hard surface below us and the levels even further down. I was sleeping on the third level.

As it was, because of the low nutrition I received with everyone, my body didn't have that much in it anymore. And that was why the only thing coming out of my mouth was bitter liquid with small pieces of bread that had been dry and hard, when I devoured it. Honestly, the hunger didn't come to me as often as it did at the beginning of my slaving. It was unpleasant and made me want to eat everything that was edible, including the small pieces of wood around me, but if I waited for some time, I would even forget that I was hungry in the first place.

As for the bathroom and other such needs, I didn't even want to start with that. My body was covered with hair that I usually shaved off, but it didn't bother me that much. Who would even care what I looked like anymore? In slavery there were no peer pressures and that seemed to be the only good point in the whole thing. Lastly, I had decided not to keep holding in my needs and get an infection.

The last bit of the insides of my stomach were now on the floor few feet below and I shifted back to rest my head on the wood. My shoulder kept rising and falling heavily and I tried to ease my breathing, even thought the odor around the place was even worse than in the carriage. It was really not such a big surprise, given that there was a larger amount of people this time.

 _I want this to end._ I closed my eyes and curled my fingers into fists. _This is driving me mad. There are so many people in here, they chat and whisper to each other, but none of them seem to smile. It's so sad._

"Do you feel better?" A voice asks quietly next to me and I nod. "Well, that's good. Just try to hold it in the next time, otherwise you'll become too weak."

I chuckled dryly, trying to find something to humor myself with. It was truly hard to smile, when you're in a situation such as this, but maybe that is why people talked to others, to ensure that they did not fall completely into despair. "I doubt that I will become stronger. The last food was not something I would call a luxury."

"It was better than what I have been given until now." The voice continued, but it came out casually, like it had no meaning to be something to make anyone feel better. It was just the cold truth.

My chest tightened and I slowly opened my eyes to look at the person who had recently become the only one I could talk to. It was a skinny looking, young boy with really short black hair that was the same color as his eyes. With his cheeks swollen down and arms as thin as sticks, it would've been natural, if a wind could've easily picket him up and carried him up. He also didn't look like he could moved much anymore, so he had settled on by laying on his back. And yet, despite his thin form, he seemed to be as tall as any teenage boy near his 17-years. So, seeing someone like him in a state that nobody should ever be in, brought me sadness, if not pity, too.

Not only was he underweight, there were several scars on his arms that marred his tanned skin. At least I thought it was tanned and not covered with dirt. It was really hard to see anything in the lowest level of the ship. There were no lights anywhere near and your eyes had to get used to the darkness rather quickly, if you wanted to see anything. But despite that, I knew that the boy had scars and deep ones, too.

"What are you looking at?" He asked and there appeared angry lines on his face. I had been starring at his scars for too long, so he must have noticed what was obvious pretty easily.

A sense of shame and panic hit me from his menacing look and I looked down quickly. "I-I'm s-sorry..."

"...tch." He clicked his tongue and then we both fell silent.

 _Great. Now, he's angry at me._ I wanted to hit myself with something. It wasn't that I found the scars repulsive or disgusting, but I had just never seen one before. Back in my world, everyone I knew and had seen had just lived a normal life with nothing that could cause them visible harm. At least that was what I had been seeing, but that may have also been wrong. _People tend to hide their scars from the public, so that they wont be judged...I've never really thought about it._

Now, that I was first handedly experiencing how someone could really live as a slave, I started to notice and appreciate how lucky I had been, when I had been born to my parents. I had gotten the first years of my life with a loving family until my parents got divorced, but these slaves probably wouldn't have even a day of freedom in their own lives. The food that I had eaten was like a lifetime feast compared to the things I ate now and I especially missed the warmth of a simple bed with a soft pillow under my head.

I glanced down at my legs in their dirty and wounded glory. The wounds under the chains had hardened after I had not moved my limbs much in the ship for the past few days. But my ankles were noticeably red and irritated. The bottom of my feet were also probably covered with things I thought I had never stepped on in my whole life. The nails on my toes were also dirty and some of them were broken for growing too long and not being cut. The same could've been said about my fingernails, if I had not been bit them to get them shorter. I had never thought that I would need to do something that my parents always forbade me from.

All that was left to lighten up my day was the small golden birds that somewhat kept flying past my eyes. At first, I had been surprised to even see them in the middle of people who seemed to have lost all the hope, but when I followed them I noticed that they were coming from the small children on the other side of the ship. Though, they were young and maybe even still naïve about the world around them. If I closed my eyes and listened closely, I might have even heard their giggling.

 _I'm really jealous of them,_ was what I had thought, until I remembered that their fate was no different from mine. No matter how ignorant they were, soon they also would realize the depth of their situation. But I hoped that not too soon, the Rukh was so pretty to look at and it made me feel much lighter.

"Hey, where are you from?" The boy suddenly spoke and I whirled my head towards him in surprise.

"Um, I lived near the Dark Continent." I answered honestly, hiding the fact that where exactly I had stayed around there.

"I see." He said and kept his eyes ahead, where another amount of slaves had been placed to. He seemed to be calmer than when he had snapped at me just few minutes ago. "Hey, can I ask something from you? This time, it's a favor."

Not expecting that, I blinked with confusion definitely showing on my face. "Pardon?"

"..." He stayed silent for a while, but then twisted his neck so that he was looking at me. I think that this was the first time that our eyes had met. "Do you understand where we are being taken?"

"To the Reim Empire, right?" That was at least what Quibilah had told me.

The boy sighed and looked up. "That's right. But do you realize what there is, for us slaves?"

Now I just felt puzzled. What was he trying to get to by asking these questions from me? It felt awkward, when I couldn't come up with an answer and the silence kept stretching between us. I didn't think that slaves were treated that much differently in Reim than anywhere else. We needed to just serve our...masters. It left an odd feeling rolling into my head just thinking about it.

"Forget it. You're just an idiot." The words made me jerk and I threw a glare at the boy.

 _He sure has a high respect to people clearly older than himself,_ I thought with pure sarcasm. If I had been in my world and seen this scene, it might have been comical. But now I was just irritated and a little offended.

Gathering myself, I tried to look at the boy's eyes. "Well, you wanted to ask a favor from me?"

"I said, forget it. There is no use asking from someone who can die in a matter of seconds after being sold." He stated bluntly.

"What makes you say that?" I gritted my teeth, feeling cold sweat hit my back from the thought of it.

He sighed again and closed his eyes, looking tired all of sudden. "Do you even know about the colosseum?"

My heart skipped a beat and I heard it echo inside of my ears. That was right, I had almost forgotten about it.

 _The gladiator fights._ The saliva became thick in my mouth and I swallowed it harshly, finally realizing what the boy had meant all this time. Those fights were for the slaves that had been pushed to fight because of their masters. Somewhere, in my mind, I prayed that those fights were only for male slaves and that I wouldn't have to come face-to-face with an overgrown gorilla. However, I also started to ask myself for the reason why the boy had brought the whole thing up.

I took another look at him. There was no way he could be forced to fight there. No man would be crazy enough to believe that he would be able to survive the whole ordeal with that skinny body of his. He would be broken just with a one swing and that was already saying something. Besides, he was only a child in my eyes. How could anyone make him fight in the condition he was in?

"Do you think that you'll be put there?" The courage for me to ask that question finally came, but my voice was quiet and soft and I feared that I had to ask again for him to hear me.

A bitter laugh left his thin lips and he opened his eyes again. "You already see that I'm skinny and weak. No one wants to buy me, because I would not have any use. But if I went to the colosseum and fought for the entertainment of the crowd, nobody would have any complains. It wouldn't be a surprise, if someone from the capital would buy me for that reason."

"But why would they..." My words hung in the air, as I looked down at the ground with a frown. The heat, the smell of sweat, blood and other things were making breathing harder, or maybe I was having a mental state of anger so I wasn't able to come to my senses easily.

"People love to watch death." The boy said quietly and then he looked at me again. I managed to meet his gaze and something in his own eyes dimmed. "About that favor, will you do it. It isn't much, so with luck you could pull it off."

 _He seems to be thinking that I could die by just breathing._ I almost rolled my eyes, but decided to stay silent and focused. If this boy was so sure of dying, then at least I hoped I could help him somehow. Though, I was not sure that, if I could pull off anything he asked, as he had just said with that bored tone.

"I would like you to..." His lips moved, forming words and I listened with my own mouth sealed shut. When he stopped speaking, we both fell silent again, only the sound of waves, the crew somewhere above us and the quiet chatter of the slaves were the sounds my ears could catch.

Our eyes met for the third time and our both faces were blank from any emotions. At least, I thought mine was, since I couldn't think of anything to say to the male beside me. Thought, his own face was a perfect mask that didn't let anything slip past it. The short strands of his hair were messy and spiky, clearly almost never combed, but that look strangely suited him. The scars also were like a last stroke to his whole being.

This was the slave that I talked to while being in a ship, while traveling to the Reim, where no doubt I would cry again. But now I almost felt like I was having a normal conversation with a normal stranger who just happened to sit beside me. His words were crude and truthful and it reminded me of that Heliohapt woman who had cleaned me. Their both viewed the world the way it was and accepted it despite how wrong it felt like to me. They were both people that were much stronger and enduring than I ever would be. And there was no doubt that I would meet many others who were just like them.

I nodded, accepting his words and something resembling relief made his body slump down. He truly wanted me to fulfil the favor.

"What's your name?" I asked.

A funny expression crossed his features and he frowned, but he didn't look at me, when he did. The sound that left from his lips was a bit unsure. "Draik. At least that is what I think my name is."

"Draik..." I tested it on my tongue. It was foreigner sounding one, but it wasn't bad either. "Why me?"

"It isn't like I have strength to yell over you to that another person to do it. And the one on my right is already dead." Once again, someone spoke about death easily and goosebumps spread on my arms and legs. The boy started muttering. "Anyone is fine...Just a one person is...fine."

I was glad that he left me alone after that, because tears kept dripping down my face. _Even to me, anyone would be fine. Just as long that person will save me, they're fine._

* * *

Finally, after traveling for days and maybe weeks, the ship came to a halt. The doors to our prison were opened and all that were still alive greedily welcome the fresh air with the scent of the salty sea in it. My lungs felt like they were coming back to life after years of not using them properly. I was a mess and I knew it by looking at the other slaves. The scent, the living conditions we were placed it took a toll on all of us.

The dead bodies had started to rot ages and it was a surprise that the crew hadn't even been bothered by it. Even the people on my level were mostly dead and I had no idea that even I could survive such a thing. My limbs felt weak like sticks, I couldn't stop stumbling at the beginning, when I was made to walk up the wooden stairs to the deck and because of that something happened. Something that I had been avoiding all this time.

"Move it!" A whip, sharp and burning against the skin of my shoulder and back.

I cried out, both in pain and fear that made hot tears burn down from my eyes. I could feel it, I could definitely feel how my skin had opened and now there was blood on it. My knees buckled against each other and I almost stopped walking, but then moved my legs with the help of terror I started to feel. One whip and strike was enough for me for a lifetime. The possible wound on my back didn't stop burning at all during the whole time I was tied to the other slaves with rope by the neck and my feet touched the ports stone ground.

There were lots of people around the place, but like in the Heliohapt they didn't even glance towards to our direction. But I had to admit that I enjoyed watching them, even though it brought a strong feeling of envy towards them. All of them wore nice looking clothes, at least better than what a slave could afford and as a cherry on top they were all smiling. Showing that they were happy, despite that more unfortunate ones were walking in the middle of all of their happiness.

 _The Rukh is so lively around here._ My eyes rose slightly to look up at the herd of the golden creatures of life. They kept being around many people that had more and more brighter expressions, but I also noted that they lessened the closer they were to the row in front of me. There were obviously less people nearer me than on the sides of the streets. _Maybe, they're aware how wrong and horrible this is after all._

Another sound of the whip makes me flinch and I fasten my space with the other slaves. My shoulder and back throb and I bit my lower lip, fighting another set of tears. I would not cry in the middle of a crowd full of people. I refused to do that and show them how scared I was, but even as I thought like that, I could feel my body trembling. My fears were clear as day and the sun kept glaring down at me like back in the Heliohapt, it made me uncomfortable.

Some time passed, when the line kept walking through the streets. The buildings were clearly different than back at the land with people having white hair and darker skins. Even the smells in the air were different from it and I felt another jolt of unease. Who would've guessed that I missed Quibilah's rough treatment already? Though, maybe it was mostly because of the hit I took earlier from the whip, it hadn't stopped bothering me yet. _I would even want to talk with Draik again. Where would he be now?_

When we were taken out, I had gotten separated from him, but now that I thought about it all, there was something strange with the order we were put in the line with. There were only women ahead of me and probably also behind me, if I could've looked that was. It was almost as if we were all put into different groups, which seemed to be true, because I saw another line on the right. Though, there weren't any females on it, only rough and skinny men walked in it. That was why, I tried to find a glance of my former bunkmate, but unfortunately I didn't have the time to look for him. My line turned to another street.

Draik's face flashed in my memory as a dark and weak figure. His words, the conversations we had suddenly seemed like a faraway memory and it made my gut twist with discomfort. The favor he had asked from me was still clear as a day in my mind, though. It wouldn't also leave me easily, because then I would be living my life with an eternal guilt.

"Alright!" A voice boomed over every other noise and my shoulders stiffened. "Now, let us begin our auction for the new slaves across the seas!"

Some people cheered and that was the sound that truly made my heart leap against my ribcage. With my shaking body, I carefully tilted my head to the left, so that I was able to see at least a little bit of what was happening at the front of the line. A crowd of men made me almost want to faint, the strength in my legs became almost nonexistent. _A-am I going to be sold?_

I had already thought that my trembling was bad enough, but suddenly I felt like the whole world was collapsing around me. My eyes kept darting between the slave before me and the crowd ahead to the stage where the first slave was dragged to. She was made to stand on a higher platform for everyone to see and immediately there were whispers among the crowd. They were weighting how much she was worth and my stomach made another flip of uneasiness.

"For this lady from the southern lands, we start with 300 coins!"

"350!"

"425!"

"450!"

"457!"

The numbers just kept growing and growing, but the woman didn't budge from her place. Her form was still and motionless. It was like she had accepted what her fate was and didn't fight it or the ones who held her captive. Her long, black hair moved with the wind and I was momentarily reminded of the woman who I had helped in the carriage. With her looks, she would've surely been sold for a high price. But no matter how horrible it sounded in my head, I was glad that she was dead and wouldn't need to face any of this.

 _What now? Who would buy me?_ Tear slid down my cheek with desperation already taking over.

"And this slave is sold for 500 coins!" The man on top of the stage announced happily, but the mood with the slaves seemed to grow even gloomier. Even my mood got worse, he was the leader of those slavers that took me.

 _Hate._

The Rukh fluttered weakly, it wasn't as bright as in the market place. Here, there seemed almost to be none at all. Some of them landed on my shoulders and on top of my head like it was a nest for them. I felt their almost noticeable warmth and the tears kept burning from my eyes. _Please, save me. Someone, save me._

The line moved forward and I had no choice but to do the same. Another woman was brought up to the stage and I looked away, my own eyes looking frantically almost everywhere for something that could help me. I didn't want to be sold like an animal, I didn't want a master for myself that had a full claim on me. That would mean that the chains around me would truly never break around my legs.

And what certainty was there that I would even get a good master in the first place? There was almost no such thing, because all of these slaves were females and I doubted that any male came here with good intensions. They would buy anyone that they could afford and then get their way with it. I just knew that I wouldn't end up living in a castle with full of glory in the arms of a nice man. It was just a foolish, stupid hope that was crushed immediately, when I heard another set of yells from the crowd. They continued yelling their money on the slave.

My lower lip trembling, I looked at the mass of Rukh in front of me. A few tears fell from my eyes and they slowly dragged themselves across the skin of my cheeks, with a cooling touch. _Why? I'm already an adult, but why am I crying like a child again?_ I bit down on my shaking lip, inhaling and trying to force my tears away. It wasn't that effective, but I was able to stop most of them.

I looked at the Rukh through my blurry eyes and whispered softly, throwing my last piece of hope at it. "Help me."

Of course, something inside of me, my senses, already confirmed that there was no way that the Rukh could provide anything necessary for me. It was just there, all the time around everything, but also invisible to those that didn't have the ability to see it. And even though I could, I was not a magician nor a magi to begin with. There was nothing I could do nor anything it could do to help me away from this nightmare.

At last, my silent suffering came to a halt, when my rope was completely cut off from the rest. It made me feel even more vulnerable, now there was truly nothing that could give me any comfort. With shaking feet, I rose up the stairs, with a man dragging me along by the arm. I didn't look at the crowd, I was stopped by my fears to do so. To look towards the end of my freedom and happiness. However, I did look at the man who stood next to the platform.

The clothes were the same, the face was the same and that glint in the eye was easily recognized. The one who had come to the lake with those other men, the one who was responsible for all of this, for Kana's and my suffering. He wore a smirk on his lips, which was a sight enough to stop me from shaking in fear and instead with rage. He dared to look pleased after what I had been through. Humiliated, pushed, whipped, sneered at and being dragged around almost across the whole world.

He didn't look even a bit of sorry of what he had done and I gritted my teeth angrily. The whipping place on my back throbbing sharply again, I rose to the platform and clenched my fists on my side. But like a spineless person I was, I did nothing and only staid silent once the man beside me started announcing my starting price. It was the same as the ones before me and hearing his voice made me bit my tongue in rage.

 _Hate him._

Finally, I looked towards the crowd. The men were looking at me with their eyes like I was a piece of some meat in a shop. I knew that I was not that attractive, especially, when I was covered with sweat and dirt, so I was not offended, when not many showed any interest. Though, I felt like hitting anyone on the head that yelled the price they were willing to pay.

Fear kept mixing with rage and from the corner of my eye, I looked at the slaver who kept waving the whip towards me while accepting the money. He still wore that same smirk from before and the bottom of my empty stomach boiled. My legs started to tremble again and I tried to keep it under control, eyes burning from salty liquid. The mass of people became a blur and the noises mixed with each other.

 _Hate them._

The Rukh was nothing, but a golden mess in the sky and near the ground. Hot and dry wind blew against my face, making the sticky strands on my forehead move back from the force. The breeze moved inside of my sweaty collar, bringing some amount of coolness.

"Is anyone giving more than 298?" The question was left to wait in the air, it almost hung over everyone's heads, even mine. The man next to me had sounded a little disappointed, when he asked that. "No? Then, I guess..."

"350!" A single voice cried out from somewhere far back and I raised my eyes towards there. All I saw was a single hand that looked like a twig, with my teary eyes.

"350! Is anyone offering more?" Now the slavers leader sounded delighted, but my heart stung. It was silent again and the whip was raised high in the air. "Sold! For 300 and 50 coins!"

I was made to walk down from the other side of the stage and as soon as my legs met the solid ground full of dirt, I wanted to cry again. A new rope was tied around my neck and then tightened, it wasn't enough to choke me, though. But all I could think of was that there goes my freedom and my normal life. No doubt my master was a horrible person and I would be living in a real nightmare. The thought made another tear run down my cheek.

The rope was being pulled and I stumbled forward with both heavy feet and a heart. The sound of coins falling to a hand hit my ears like a hammer and I looked up to see a slaver counting down the coins in a brown, leather pouch. He gave a nod and then gestured the man having a hold onto my leash to bring me. The rope tightened around my skin again and I had no choice, but to follow.

"Here you go." The slaver gave the end of the rope to a new hand and I felt how my heart could jump out of my chest at any moment. No doubt my face was quite pale, too.

The hand now holding on to rope was thick, rough looking and it was terrifying thing to look at. _The "master" is a brute after all._ A shiver went down my spine and I raised my face to look at the male in the eyes. The color that I saw was blue.

Thick, blond hair settled down on wide shoulders that were covered with a simple white, dress-like outfit. It fell until his knees and the rest of his legs were hairy and dressed with brown sandals that covered most of his calves with brown strings. It was like that typical Roman outfit you would see in museums and I looked at it over for a second, until I decided to look at the man's face again.

The blue eyes were nothing new to me, but they made me remembered a certain long haired blond with a green outfit, it made me miss Yunan. Though, the blue eyes before me were nothing like the magi's, they were much more darker shade and not as bright. Some light facial hair covered the firm chin that the man was now rubbing while looking at me up and down. It wasn't analyzing the prize, but rather, the gaze seemed troubled. The whole man's body language told that he wasn't exactly thrilled.

 _Is he regretting that he bought me?_ As I thought of that, I noticed the bright Rukh around him. It was wild and kept fluttering around him and landing on his shoulders every now and then. Even thought he probably, no definitely, couldn't see it, it looked like to me that the small birds were the ones bothering him and not me. But he made no move to brush them off or acknowledge their presence.

As quickly as I had noticed the Rukh, most of it scattered away and left me confused of what I had just seen. It would've been quite a strange that the man before me could've had that kind of Rukh, he wasn't looking that confident after all. _But why had it been so clingy to him in the first place?_

"Well..." He rubbed the back of his head and looked between me and the road. "Let's go then."

He tugged the robe softly, almost hesitantly like testing ice cold waters. The action made me even more lost, but I was somewhat relieved. The man was not so rough as I had thought, despite his large size. Still, I would've rather wanted my freedom back.

* * *

Yunan once again in the middle of flying, when he froze, almost falling down from the sky to ground far beneath him. The large, green hat slid down from his head and he had to catch it with his shaky hand, while other one clutched his staff closer. Blue eyes wide, the magi's knuckles turned white from how harshly he was holding his things, but soon they relaxed and he looked up towards the direction he was going to.

The small Rukh he had been following had stopped with him, but it still kept on fluttering wildly as ever, waiting for him to follow it again. However, the blond haired man was like in a daze, his eyes showing emotions of shock, surprise and worry. He couldn't breathe for a moment, because of these emotions, but when he did he quickly started to move forward again. This time, he moved even more faster than before and a frown decorated his concerned features heavily.

 _It happened again._ Yunan placed his hat on top of his head again and pressed his skull deeper into it. The change in the air was the same as many days before and he could still feel how his limbs trembled. Though, not as badly as before, if he tried to relax them.

But what he was worried about was not his condition, but what had caused it and who also had noticed it. The thoughts that started to fill his head with dangerous images made his heart quicken its space and he inhaled sharply. If things continued on like this without Jessy noticing anything, then she would be in even more dangerous situations than before.

 _Please, let me find her in time. Kana, wherever you are, please be safe as well._

The Rukh flied around the place thickly, informing anyone who was able to see that something had changed in the world for the second time.

* * *

Scheherazade gasped and threw her head back while looking up at the sky, at the wild Rukh. Her wide blue eyes as round as plates, golden hair brushing against the stone floor under her shaking feet. The staff in her hands fell down with a loud thud and it alerted the servants near the balcony she was standing on. However, when they notice her crouch down and pick the golden object up, they froze, not sure what to do. Their lady looked to be fine and well now.

But the lady of the Reim was anything, but fine. Her hands were shaking and she gritted her teeth, the normal calm face in a frown and glaring at the ground. However, her eyes didn't show anger or irritation, just confusion that didn't seem to stop moving her mind with questions. She was frustrated, though. _For the second time... Where exactly is the one that does this?_

And for the second time, too, Scheherazade looked up at the sky. The Rukh was beginning to calm down, but agonizingly slowly that she didn't have the patience to wait for it to settle down fully. She turned her back to the outside and walked to the inside of the building.

 _Are they enemies? Or allies?_ Whatever the case was, the priestess needed to do something, but she did not know what. Tangling with the paths of destinies was not something she approved of. It needed to be stopped.

* * *

At first, the dark haired woman was silent. Her lips were half open and her hands and legs were shaking. But then, a slow, wide, sickly sweet smile spread on her red painted lips and she chuckled amusedly. The Black Rukh around her flying without any sensible directions, but maybe that was the reason for her smile. Her pale, long fingers reached out for the cup of tea on the table.

The liquid trembled in its delicate cup, as it was picket up and brought in front of a fair, snow white face. With another chuckle, the woman took a sip from the drink and settled back against her large seat. _There is no need to hurry. Soon we'll have the one that will lead our mission to its final stage._

A strand of black hair slipped from behind her ear and she pushed it back softly. Anyone would think that she should hurry to make her plans successful, but no, she would not do such a thing. After all, once someone found the one who disturbed the flow of destiny, she and her comrades would take it for themselves. And from the looks of it, they would get what they wanted soon enough.

Another eerier chuckled echoed around the room and a red glow replaced the color of the light blue eyes.

On a tree, further away from the room, a young, pale boy held a peach in his hands. The red eyes looked at the fruit in his shaking fingers, before taking a bite from it. The juice splattered like rain all over the place and the boy swallowed loudly. He frowned, obviously displeased about something, before leaning back against the trunk of the tree and closing his eyes. _I need a nap._

Though, the black haired male was not able to do what he wanted for some time. The continuing chirping of the golden birds was disturbing his sleep. He definitely didn't like the way they kept making a racket.

* * *

Somewhere, a blue haired child shivered in his small nap. He didn't know what to make of the way he kept trembling or the large amount of those flying birds around himself. He was confused, but soon tried to sleep again. His small hand tightening around the golden flute.

 _Ugo, what's happening? This is already the second time. I'm confused._

In the back of his mind, the little boy, Aladdin, was afraid. He was afraid and curious of the unknown and what would soon happen in the near future. He wanted to know what was happening.


	12. Chapter 11: Words from a liar's mouth

**Just Some Loops: Thank you for your comments on my story's chapters. I love them and hope for them to continue coming. :) Also, like always, I hope that you will like this story. I've been working it for a while, but only recently managed to get it finished. Real life around me is sometimes very busy. Thank you for your patience and enjoy.**

* * *

I watched at the back of the man who kept having a grip on the end of the rope around my neck. For the first time, I truly felt like an animal, a dog that was being dragged around the town in front of everyone. It made me wonder what real pets really felt like in a leash and if they were even bothered by the humiliation that I was experiencing. My face was burning every time I imagined myself with dog ears or tail and looked around the place, not daring to meet other people's eyes. Though, they seemed to be too busy with their lives to care about a mere slave woman.

However, what made the emotions inside of me dull was the way the golden haired man kept asking, if I was tired, not feeling well or if the rope was too tight. He was making the atmosphere around us awkward, it was quite obvious from the silence and the way he paused between short interactions. I didn't feel threatened, insulted or afraid anymore, so I just kept answering him, but it made me feel confused and maybe a little relieved.

Here was my new, so called "owner" who hadn't showed any negative actions or feelings towards me. He didn't raise his voice or wasn't being too rough, but instead reminded me of an elder man who didn't know how to interact with the opposite sex. It made me wonder why he had bought me in the first place. _Is he going to give me to someone else? Doesn't that mean that he's just an errand boy?_ The nervousness was making my stomach twist and I was almost ready to throw up, but swallowed it down. I wasn't sure, if the idea of being delivered to an owner or the fact that I was suffering from the lack of water, but my head was starting to hurt.

When the man finally stopped it was in front of a wooden carriage with a white cover over it like a small hut. Inside of it, I saw few boxes and baskets and their content were none of my business, but few bundles of clothes gave me some clues. Though, I was starting to think that the man was a merchant of some sort, or he could've just been on a vacation around the town, but buying a slave, on a day you're supposed to relax, didn't sound like a normal thing to do.

Out of nowhere, a leather bag is pushed in front of me and when I heard a strange splashing sound coming out of it I knew that it was a water tank. An urge to grab it and drink everything made my hands twitch up, but then I held them back and looked up at the man who was so tall that I had to crank my neck back to meet his eyes. They wavered away to the side for a moment, before looking back at me.

"Here. I do not think that you've had anything to drink for a while. It's clear water, so don't worry." He said and pushed the tank closer.

I didn't look away from him. Finding this act of kindness quite suspicious and scary, but then something in me slumps down in defeat. It didn't quite matter anymore, but I wanted to stay alive and well, even if there was a risk of dying. Slowly, I reached out and took it, before opening the cork and bringing it to my mouth. First, I tried to be careful, but after the first gulp, it was like my body acted on its own and I started to swallow more and more. The cool liquid took away the burning feeling, the dryness that the days of throwing up and the lack of food and drinks had caused.

However, the water was taken from me almost too soon and I unconsciously tried to reach out for it again. I needed to drink more, I wanted to drink more than I probably could. It was a privilege that I had not been granted for ages, but the tall man stubbornly kept it away from my reach.

"N-no." He stumbled on that one word, when I became even bolder on my advances. "You shouldn't drink so much at once. You can get more later, but for now this is enough."

"Thirsty..." I rasped out, but lowered my hands, understanding what he meant.

A frown, resembling that of pity and sadness, formed on his features. I didn't like it one bit, but his next words made my eyes widen painfully. "Perhaps...you would like something to eat?"

Everything was becoming too good to be true. Not few minutes after his question, I was sitting in his carriage. Free from bindings, chains, with a piece of dried meat and fresh fruits. It was all too good to the point that I was crying while swallowing down the food. Even the wound on my back didn't bother me that much anymore.

It was a surprise what a long period of time in a small space and dark without a bathroom could actually do to a person. Drool was dripping down my chin, I was probably eating with my mouth open and disgusting noises kept coming out of it with every bite. But other than that, I was very happy and after a while I started to eat more slowly with tears still sliding down my face. The empty stomach was filling in a quick pace and brought a huge amount of satisfaction.

The man didn't interrupt me, but I saw from the corner of my eyes how he kept glancing towards me from the spot he was crouching on. His hands were in the middle of sorting out some stuff on where he had gotten the food, but it looked like he was having a hard time to concentrate on the task. At first, I thought that he found me repulsive and I paused with chewing and looked back at him. From instinct, my hand rose up to wipe away the drool and the crumbles of the meat and an apple.

The man finally opened his mouth, after minutes of an awkward silence. "Um, aren't you hungry anymore?"

"..." I blinked at him, not believing that he had just asked something like that, when it was quite obvious why I didn't even take bites anymore. I shifted my legs under me uncomfortably and looked down. Without a word, I took another bite, but after I swallowed I turned to look back at him. "Why did you buy me?"

Now, it was my turn to make him uncomfortable and that he became. His eyes darted between the objects in the carriage and me on the other side of the carriage, sitting with a half-eaten fruit in my hand. His large hand rubbed his chin nervously. "Well..." The Rukh around him faltered, its movements became more slower. It gave me an impression how unsure he was, if I read the flying birds right. "I...I'm not sure."

 _That is not an answer._ My face fell into a frown and I took another bite out of the fruit, the juicy flavor watering my mouth once again. This man obviously didn't currently impose as a scary male that had just freed a slave who could bolt out at any moment. He was being careless and it made me feel even more relieved, but it was pushed down by fear. "Where will you take me?"

The man let out a sigh and then stood up, stretching his limbs. "I probably have to take you to the capital. I live there with my family. Then...I think I'll have to explain to my family about...well, this. Unless, you have somewhere else where you would like to go?"

The first place that came to my mind was my home. That apartment I lived in, that house I used to live in with my father and then that another house where both of my parents and I had been, all those places hit my mind like a harsh wave and a lump gathered in my throat. Those scents that I had almost forgotten over the time, I could almost recall and smell them. That perfume my mother used to use, the scent of grass after father cut it from our yard, those times my grandparents had come and we baked were the most joy filled moments. Everything I recalled were only happy images, but they also shifted to those times of fighting, but happy nonetheless. But those were the things that I had been ripped apart from.

Next, the Great Rift came into my thoughts and I was almost back in that magic filled house. The wood in the carriage had the same smell that the house had, though, there was no trace of any herbs. And instead of the light of the candles, the sun kept lighting the place with its light and the heat was creating sweat on my forehead and back. Nothing was familiar or comforting, expect for the food in my hands and the feeling of the chains finally being off of my legs, the wounds were even angrier than I would've thought. The dark purple and blue, bruise rings around my ankles were nothing I had ever seen before.

I wouldn't dare to try the lines that had been set. I wouldn't get back to Yunan's place easily. It was a long trip and there was no guarantee that I wouldn't be captured and sold off, again. And even if I was given the freedom to hop on the first boat or ship that is near, I wouldn't really know on which direction the Great Rift was. This was all truly like dumping someone in an unknown country without a map. The chances of me to actually getting back even near Yunan's house were one out of million. However, the place where I was headed next made mixing feelings bubble inside of me, because that was the exact place where the Colosseum was and it made me think Draik.

To distract myself and to smother the tears that started to burn in my eyes, I started to eat again and shook my head. The man nodded to that and then went off of the carriage, closing the door that wasn't even half of its height. It only job was to keep the goods from sliding down out of carriage and to the ground.

"Well, then... We'll start to move soon, so stay in the carriage and when you're finished eating you can throw the trash out to the road..." That made me almost frown, but it was just from a culture shock. "If you want anything or ask about something, then...I'm right behind that piece of cloth." He pointed at the direction where a horse was and there was a small parting right there so it would be easy to peek out of it.

I simply nodded again and he did the same, before untying the white fabric on the sides and letting them slide in front of the opening. There was now darkness around me, but my eyes got somewhat used to it after a few minutes. Compared to my time in that another carriage with the slaves and in that giant ship where we were stocked like in a simple shop, I welcomed these shadows. My fingers traced the line of my legs to the point they touched the bruises and the cuts. I hissed and bit my lip in silence, but a small smile still made its way to my chapped and dry lips. _The chains are truly gone. I'm free...well, in some sense at least._

The floor under me tilted to the right and left and a heavy huff came from behind me. That man must be ready to leave already and my suspicions came true, when there was a neigh from a horse and the whole carriage started moving. Honestly, I preferred this kind of traveling to the waves of the sea that had felt like an endless torture method. But now, I faced another problem. _What will I do now?_

* * *

The feeling of freedom was beyond words. Nothing to restrain you, no one to terrify you with a whip on their hands, but I had only one quirk in all of this and that was the man who currently drove the carriage, Agapito. His name had, at first, sounded kind of weird from my mouth. It reminded me of some sort of pizza with lots of tomatoes in it, but I may have thought like that because I was hungry at that time and wanted to eat some pizza. Anyway, he and I didn't talk with each other often. The only words we exchange were when we needed to have a break and he asked how I was feeling and so on. Then I would answer him and we would moved on. To say at least, it was all very uncomfortable and awkward, at some points.

But despite these things, I was more relieved than anything. I was glad that he was kind enough for me and gave me the freedom to move. The Rukh around him was much brighter than those slaves or Quibilah. It was a nice change and at some points he mentioned his family to me and I was already aware that he had children of his own and a wife who he seemed to fear to some extent. There was adoration and fondness in there, but also carefulness.

I almost bit my tongue, when the salve I had been given stung and burned the wound on my back. Agapito had only lately noticed it and commented on how irritated and red the skin around it looked. Well, me being me had only said that it was fine and would heal in time. But I had underestimated what hot air and sweat could actually do. First the wound had started itching and it wasn't until I started to raise and move my shoulder that some parts of it opened and blood started to drip down my back and stain the fabric of my clothes.

"Jessy, are you alright?" Agapito asked through the so called wall and I looked at where his shadow was casted over the white curtain.

"Yes. It just stings." I reached out to my back and swallowed another hiss of pain. "I'm sorry, about your salve."

"No, no, no. It's alright. My wife would skin me alive, if I left a woman with an infected wound such as that." The way he said it indicated that he was only half-joking. "...Did you wash it with water first, though."

"Yes." I answered and then pushed my hair to the side. I wouldn't know how to bandage myself, but there was no way that I would ask a grownup man to do it for me. "By the way, when will we be in the capital?"

"Well..." There was a little pause. "I would say that less than a day, which means we'll be at the capital around the time, when the sun is going down."

"Oh." I said dumbly and then laid down on the floor, staring at the ceiling, bored. _Back to the silence, I guess._

I hadn't realized how much I had missed knowing what time and day it was. If I remembered and calculated correctly, we had already been moving for four days. But I was not bored or uncomfortable, like back in that slave carriage or in that ship that nauseated me to the point of suffocation. Here, there were no chains around me or roommates that stole all the possible air. Though, despite the fact that the company of the other slaves had not exactly been welcoming, I couldn't stop thinking about them now and then. Not after seeing so many of them turn into corpses right before my eyes.

That first, dark haired woman that I had helped and then Draik. They were the only ones I had spoken with and their faces were more firmly burned into my mind. But somehow, when I compared both of them, I found something similar about their auras or rather, the way they acted. So dry and cold eyes, angry and irritation lacing their tones. The bluntness of their words were harsh and honest and all of those things were what unsettled me at first, but also made me prepared. I had never really spoken to people like them. In my world, everyone weren't saints, but there was a thing called politeness rules that needed to be followed. And also, everyone tended to sugarcoat the truth or lie, but Draik and that woman hadn't. It was such a pity that they were slaves, they didn't deserve it, like all those other people.

The longer I kept thinking about the slaves, the closer my thoughts went to Kana. Her eyes, pleading while her screams had pierced my ears like the hit from a whip. I recalled the times we curled down to the floor together and tried to catch some sleep in the carriage that was full of odor and dirty hays. How warm and small she was in my arms, so defenseless and innocent. My half-siblings and I, only rarely showed that kind of closeness anymore. We lived far away from each other and because of that I had become a stranger to them over the time that had passed. Though, my step-father and step-mother still made me look after them at least once a year or more. Now, that I had known Kana, I started to recall those times with them. I hadn't been happy with them, but not unhappy either. They didn't treat me wrongly and we got all along somehow. _I miss my step-mothers pies. She knew how to make them._

The images from the world that I had left shifted to the form of the strangely dressed man and my fingers curled around the bowl containing the ointment. He had definitely been from Kou, those clothes of his made more sense that way. The shape of it and the color too led all to the Kou Empire. I shivered just from thinking about who lived there. Those royal family members had made me feel cold chills even from the screen and it hadn't been helpful of knowing who their queen was. Also, their magi was Judal and that was even more scarier. It was like the whole country was covered in blood and terrorists and now Kana was also probably there. Slave was a slave no matter where you would be sold and the treatment wasn't better. She could truly get whipped, beaten and scorned there, even if she was still a child.

The wound on my back throbbed for a moment, ominously. The bottom of my stomach dropped and I felt nauseously nervous. I was worried, so worried that even sitting wasn't taking away the dizziness I started to feel. _What if she becomes a corpse, just like all the other slaves? She's so much younger and weaker than what they had been. She'll definitely be hurt, hungry and lonely. I had just barely been able to stand the kind of treatment I had been given. Even now, the bruises on my torso and back ache even from a little movement. Just...what will happen to Kana?_

Another set of nauseous waves passed through my body and I covered my mouth with my hand. Something was rising inside my throat and I quickly crawled to the carriage's edge before emptying whatever came out of my stomach. I choked and coughed, closing my eyes and pushing my dirty hair weakly out of the way. Vomit splashed to the road and I was relieved knowing that there were not any people seeing my state right now.

"Jessy? Jessy, is everything alright?" The carriage jerked to a stop and soon the sound of fabric being pushed to the side was heard. No doubt Agapito saw my pathetic form crouched down over the edge. "Jessy!"

"I-I..." The last bit of vomit came out and I panted. "I...want out." Not long after my words, Agapito was helping me down to the solid ground and I felt ashamed to see the trail of my old food on it. Over the days, I had felt better, both physically and somewhat mentally, but now that this happened I was not so sure anymore. "Thank you."

"You should rest. We can continue traveling later." Agapito urged me to follow him to the shade of a large tree. "You can sit here. Do you want to drink some water?"

I gave him a simple nod as an answer and he returned it, before rushing back to the carriage. He seemed to be genuinely worried about me and that made me a little happy. It was a nice change from the coldness and those dirty glances I had received from the other people until now. And when the golden haired man returned with a water tank, I gave him a small smile and thanked him. This made him look at me with slight surprise, but after few hesitant moments he returned it.

 _Kana, I'm sorry._ The cool water went down my sore throat and took away the bitter taste. The burning inside my mouth subsided, but it was bad enough to bring tears to my eyes, or perhaps, it was because of the weight in my chest that was like a crushing boulder. _I don't know what to do. I don't know how to save you either. Why did things have to turn out like this?_

"Um, Jessy?" The calling of my name made me look at Agapito, who was standing next to one of the two horses that were pulling the carriage. "Do you like horses?"

As if knowing that he had mentioned them, the creature moved its powerful and long legs and I wanted to inch away. Trying to regain control over my emotions, I pushed the memories of that little girl away and straightened my back. "...I don't know. I've not really seen them many times."

"Then... Would you like to pet him?" Agapito asked carefully, but after seeing me fall silent and unsure, he opened his mouth again. "He's very gentle, so don't worry. He won't hurt you."

The pair of black eyes were line onyxes and so very large, they didn't show emotion like people did. The face wasn't also that of a person's, but an animal's so I was very uncertain, if to even come closer to it. The horse was very large, too. I felt like a mouse compared to it, but finally put the water tank down and approached slowly. There was nothing else for me to do anyway, though, the confidence I had melted away, the closer I got to the horse.

I flinched, when it shifted its weight on its legs, but Agapito kept his hold on the reins and equipment that tied it to the carriage. The sight of me inching closer like a child waiting for scolding must have been amusing, but strangely he didn't say anything. He took a step to the side and allowed me to come closer to the horse's head and after a while I reached out my hand. The heat radiating from it touched the tips of my fingers, before I could've even touched the fur on the neck. _Alright. Nice horse. Be nice. Don't move. Don't bite!_

The very moment I touched it, I jumped slightly and drew my hand back a little. However, almost immediately, I touched the neck again and felt the warmth. A smile spread on my lips naturally and a delighted giggle escaped from my mouth, without a second thought. I was actually touching a real horse, for the first time in my life and it wasn't actually so bad. The feeling of joy streamed on every part of me and the smile became almost painfully wide on my face. If only my parents could see me now, me, their daughter who wasn't even such a fan of animals. No doubt my mother would be gaping at the scene like a fish.

"Try touching his muzzle." Agapito suggested with a smile of his own.

I frowned and looked at him, pausing with the stroking. "Won't he bite?"

"No, no." Was the immediate answer, with a reassuring look.

Carefully, I lifted my hand and reached out for the muzzle, not sure, if I could trust Agapito's words. However, when I did touch it, my jaw dropped automatically and I gasped. "It's so soft."

Agapito let out a laugh, but when I looked at him his face stiffened. "Ugh. I'm sorry. It's just my children had a similar reaction to it, too."

Searching through the memory, I remembered that he had mentioned them few times. Another smile came to my lips and I stroked the muzzle again, the horse merely blinked from my touch. I did not mind being compared to small children. "You have one son and a daughter, right?"

"Y-yes." He stammered, but looked rather happy from the mentioning of his children. "The son is twelve and the girl is only six. My wife is pregnant with our third child, at the moment."

"Really? Congratulation."

"Thank you."

"Is her stomach showing already, if I may ask?" This must be the first normal conversation I have had for a while.

"Not yet, but it should, soon." Agapito looked so proud, when he spoke of his family.

His good mood had a positive effect on me and I continued asking some more. "What are your children called?"

"The girl is Athena and the boy is Apollo." The names made me pause with the stroking and I looked at Agapito with almost raised eyebrows. He frowned, confused by that. "Is something wrong?"

My eyebrows dropped back to their places and a heat of embarrassment spread on my cheeks. My reaction must have been rude. "Oh, sorry. It's just that I've heard those names before in some...stories."

"Stories? What kind of stories?" Agapito asked curiously.

Memories of my college classes came back to my head and the faces of my classmates along with that tall and lanky teacher. The hours we spent in front of the books, were something like from a faraway dream and nostalgic feelings filled my chest, instead of a heavy weight that had disappeared what felt like ages ago. The teacher had been nice enough and somehow managed to make me interest in the subject, so of course I would remember something from back then. Especially some things that were part of the mythology, those things had been the most fun to listen to.

"Athena is the name of a goddess...from some country. And so is Apollo, the name of a god that is. Athena is the goddess of wisdom and war and Apollon is the god of the sun. He's also the god of many other things such as music, but I think that the sun is the most impressive of them all." The thought of some children actually having those names was kind of cute.

"I see. I wonder what they will think of that, when they'll hear about this." Agapito wondered out loud fondly.

The conversation wasn't as awkward as usually and the curiosity made me ask things again. "Where did you get those names from?"

"They are actually quite common names in Reim." The answer made me smile amusedly and he continued with that same fond smile and gentle voice. "My wife and I thought that they were fitting and sounded perfect, but now it seems that they have a completely new meaning for me. They fit on those two even more than we thought."

 _He definitely is a doting father._ My own smile only grew and I started stroking the horse's neck again, occasionally doing the same on his soft muzzle. Things weren't exactly perfect for me, but at least for now I enjoyed this peaceful moment, something I had thought I would never experience again. This kind of relief was something I had never experienced before. Everything had seemed so dark, since I had been captured by the slavers with Kana, but now everything was a lot more brighter. It would probably take a while, before I could get used to the natural lifestyle of not being a slave. Though, I wondered, if I would even truly become completely healed, because there were wounds that had not been placed on my skin.

The horse suddenly shook its head and I laughed, stroking the mane after it was done. How carefree I was able to be, despite what had happened to me. I was able to push and hid those terrible memories, but I would always remember them. Those who had already hurt me mentally, couldn't erase what they had done. _Just forget it, for now._ The man had bathed in the sunlight for some time and it felt extremely warm under my touch. The texture was rough, but also pleasantly soft and I almost wanted to bury my face into it. The Rukh around the horse seemed to be a happy one, it was like that around Agapito, too.

My attention went from the animal to the white birds that fluttered around me. One of them landed on top of my shoulder and few others also started to stick to my arms and head. It made me feel like there were monkeys climbing on top of me. If I had a camera with me, I sure would love to take a picture of this. Though, was it even possible for the Rukh to be seen in a photo?

"...sy!" I froze, fingers tangled in the horse's mane.

"Did you hear...?" Agapito tried to ask, but didn't finish the question. From the corner of my eye, I saw how he turned to look towards the direction where we had come from. "Is- is that a person? He is running this way."

"...essy! Jessy!" The voice became clearer and much closer and I turned around, almost like a robot. The first thing I saw was light, silver golden hair that swung around, as the man dressed in green ran closer. He had a bright smile on his flushed face, but the way his large hat almost fell from his head looked comical. Each step he took, made my eyes widen and something started to squeeze my heart. It wasn't until he fully lifted that large hat up a little and showed his full face did I feel something burn my eyes. The fair skinned male panted and leaned against the brown staff, like he had ran a marathon. "Thank... goodness! I... finally was...able to catch up..."

"E-excuse me, but who- who are you?" Agapito asked confusedly, no doubt flabbergasted by the sight of the strange stranger. Next, he looked at me. "Jessy, do you know this- him?"

"..." I didn't say anything, my jaw was dropped and I couldn't mutter out anything. I was completely mute as I stared at the person who I thought I wouldn't see yet any time soon.

Yunan straightened up, scratching the side of his face with a small smile. Some strands of his hair were sticking to his skin from sweat, which was a surprise, since he didn't look like a person who did a lot of exorcise. He was definitely in front of me, though, just few feet away from the back of the carriage. The mass of Rukh around him was a lot more than what normal people had, the green outfit was the same as I remembered it and the same could be said about those blue eyes. Still, not believing that he was even there, I took shaky steps forward, my expression of disbelief and shock not changing at all.

Blue eyes blinked at me, the smile falling a little. The features were the same soft and feminine, with almost white skin, but now it had a healthy, red glow to it from the running the magi had made. His shoulders rose and fell rather heavily, but he didn't look ready to collapse anytime soon. And once I had drank in the sight of Yunan, I finally realized that the things burning my eyes were tears and they were now running down my face.

Every strength in my body was slipping away and with the last bit of it I reached out and wrapped my arms tightly around the thin shoulders. With cheek pressed against the crook of Yunan's neck I could feel his heat and the heart beat, telling me that he truly was real. The first sob shook my body and I clung tighter to him.

Yunan was stiff at first, probably he had not expected this kind of reaction from me, but then he wrapped his free arm around me and pressed his cheeks against the crown of my head. His actions made me cry harder and it wasn't until he stroked my back a little did it become worse. I didn't care, if I was crying on his almost bare chest and that my tears were dripping down his collar, all I wanted now was comfort and reassurance. The hair brushing the side of my face felt much softer than the horse's mane. The scent of sweat tingled my nose and the familiarity of the herbs smell made more tears pour down from my eyes. _I didn't truly realize, how much I had wanted for someone to come and save me._

It became harder to stand and so I let my knees fall down to the ground, but Yunan also came with me and didn't take his arm off around me. He didn't hug me too tightly or too lightly, but had a gentle touch, which was expected from him. I didn't really understand how he found me, or why did it take so long. Or how he could've just smiled like that, like I had not been missing for a long period of time and that I was wearing terrible looking clothes that obviously belonged to a slave. I didn't even have shoes on and the dark rings around my ankles weren't hidden.

"D-damn...you..." I said between the sobs.

"Eh?" Yunan was probably blinking at me. He had definitely heard that with his hearing abilities.

"Damn you..." I repeated more loudly the second time.

"Me? What have I done?" He sounded completely loss for words and pondered what he had done wrong. He was so earnest about it that a small chuckle came out of me, but I didn't stop crying.

"F-forget it..." It was becoming quite hard for me to think anymore.

* * *

My face was downcast towards the floor of the carriage, while I sat with Yunan just next to me. I could feel how his large eyes were even larger, when they lingered on the wound on my back. The carriage kept moving on and it felt like the time was dragging itself across minutes, making a single minute feel like twenty. The atmosphere from a joyful reunion had disappeared from me and now I was simply feeling rather small under Yunan's gaze that turned from shock to sadness. His thin eyebrows knitted together, when I finally mustered some courage to even glance at him. That expression he wore made me also feel down and my chest tightened from sadness. Honestly, I had not thought of his reaction to the wound, but now I wished that I would've at least figured out what to say to him. It was so uncomfortable and suffocating, to just sit near him like this and see that look he had on.

It was like an eon had passed, when he finally opened his mouth and spoke with regret clear on his tone. "I'm sorry, Jessy. This wasn't supposed to happen to you. I was careless."

 _C'mon now, Jessy. Say something!_ The voice inside of my head nagged and I bit down on my lower lip. I truly needed to get a grip and so I wiped my swollen red eyes and turned fully to face Yunan. This way, he wouldn't be able to see the wound.

"It-it isn't your fault. I was also rather shocked, when those slavers appeared out of nowhere."

Yunan leaned closer. "The wound, it doesn't hurt, right?"

"Just stings a little, but Agapito gave me some ointment and I've put it on it already. It should get better." I replied, but before I could've said anything else Yunan continued.

"I could heal it for you." He said and I held up my hands knowing what he was about to do.

"No." Now I lean closer and lower my voice. "I'm not sure what Agapito would say, if he found out you're a magician."

"Does he hate magicians?" Yunan asked with the same volume as I did.

I shrugged. "I don't know. But I don't want to take any risks... Anyway, we have to talk about Kana." The atmosphere didn't turn better. In fact, it became worse and much more tense, but Yunan maintained his soft and gentle expression. His eyes, however, were looking at me with intense silence and knowledge. I had his attention, but now it would become a lot trickier to say things that I wanted, there were many of things I wanted to say, actually. But all that I could think about was that time, when Kana had been taken, it made a lump appear in my throat. "She wasn't brought to Reim. A slaver from Kou took her, when we were somewhere in the middle of Dark Continent and Heliohapt, I think."

"Are you certain about that it is Kou where she was taken to?" Yunan surprised me with his lack of reaction, but his voice told me that he definitely needed confirmation.

I nodded, recalling that red outfit on the man who had come into the carriage. "The clothes that the slaver wore were from there. I didn't also see any features on him that would tie to him to some other country. If he was not Kou, then I've no idea of where Kana might be."

Yunan doesn't blink, he merely glanced at where Agapito was currently driving the carriage and then leaned closer and whispered. "If this is the case, then what do you want to do?"

"I want to go to Kou and look for her." The words were out of my mouth, before my mind could've thought about it. Though, that may have been what I truly wanted, the mere thought of actually going to that country made my stomach twist from nervousness. _How could I do that?_ Kou was very large, if I remembered correctly, being powerful and feared and all of that other crap. There were many places where Kana might be and there were also many slaves as well. If I would go there and ask about a small girl with brown hair and almost same colored eyes, there would be many, because those features were quite common from what I had seen.

The blond man next to me voiced out some of my thoughts. "It won't be that simple, Jessy. Kou is a large place and you don't know where there she might be."

"Well...what else am I supposed to do then? She is definitely afraid, right now and we just keep sitting here like nothing is wrong." It was true. I was free, but Kana definitely wasn't.

"Then, if you want to help her, how will you find her? Also, do you have knowledge of how large that country is? It isn't only that, but those who are outsiders are rarely let in and if they are there is a certain amount of hostility." Yunan continues speaking calmly, but the look of worry and unease is as plain as a day on his face.

"...Can't you help me? This is Kana who we are talking about. Don't you want to save her as well?"

"Of course I want to help her."

"Then, you can use..." I lower my voice. "Magic, to get us in."

Yunan lets out a weak chuckle. "Like I already said, it isn't that simple. Even if we did get into Kou, we certainly wouldn't be able to find Kana easily. It would take months, maybe a year or more than that."

This made me raise an eyebrow doubtfully. "How were you able to find me?"

The extreme calm and almost nonexistent worry around Yunan was starting to honestly annoy me. He was mostly like that, it was a fact that I knew from the period of time I had spent with him. However, if he was able to get information about Kana whereabouts somehow, then why was he even asking these things now and wasting our time? The truth was that I didn't fully understand Yunan's way of thinking, but he made me feel like an open book that he could read easily without hesitation. He wasn't a bad person, I knew that, but I couldn't stop having these feelings of worry and fear, when he looked at me now with those blue eyes. _I'm certain that there_ are _other slavers and carriages around the Dark Continent, so there is no way he could've gotten any clues by asking from some passerby's._

My eyes met with Yunan's and I didn't look away from his. They looked back at me, too, but much more calmly and with composure that I was definitely lacking. He blinked, but then a soft smile bloomed on his lips, which threw me off guard. It was like this whole situation wasn't weighting down the atmosphere and we were just having a pleasant conversation. For the first time, I started to feel angry towards Yunan and his nonchalant attitude. My face twitched into a scowl and I gritted my teeth, holding back an urge to punch something.

Without wanting to think, I growled at the smiling blond. "What are you _smiling_ about?"

"Ah, sorry." It fell a little, but the small smile stayed nonetheless.

"This isn't a game and yet you act like we are having a tea party!? I asked a serious question, you know!?" My anger only kept rising, as I glared at Yunan.

However, he didn't waver and his features softened even more, if that was even possible. He didn't say anything and simply reached out, before placing his hand on top of my fist that was still clenching itself into a tighter ball. Though, it loosened automatically from the sudden contact and my shoulders stiffened. The warmth spread on my palm from the skin contact and it was obvious that the angry frown on my face was melting away. "Calm down, Jessy, please."

I lowered my eyes from his, ashamed. I felt childish for yelling at him, but I also couldn't stop new tears from dripping down my face. I was so tired and sick of everything that was happening. The chains that had been removed from my ankles days ago had left behind those horrible rings on my skin and every time I looked at them a sense of humiliation came back and I wanted to just cry, especially now that Yunan was here. He was so nice to me that it made my chest feel painfully tight. I had never been treated like this by someone who wasn't my parent. It was such a strange feeling, but that was not why I was bothered. It was because it made me feel like I took advantage of Yunan's kindness.

The bruises throbbed along with the wound, reminding me about more reasons that caused me to feel like breaking down. The scream of frustration was gathering in my throat, but before I could've unleashed it the hold on my hand tightened slightly. The hold wasn't uncomfortable, it didn't feel like it even when the thumb started stroking the skin of my palm. Lifting my gaze back up, I noticed something. The soft smile on Yunan's lips was the same, but I also noticed the rest of his face now. He wasn't in a happy mood, because his eyebrow were knitted together into a frown.

 _Why is he suddenly looking like that? I don't understand him at all._

The carriage hadn't stopped nor had Agapito asked what we were talking about. You would think that after me starting to yell hysterically he would've done some of those, but no. He was probably too uncomfortable already at the front to bother himself with our business. Whatever his reasons were, I was a little grateful that he hadn't said or done anything. I didn't need a crowd around me just because of this. Everything was already suffocating me from inside and out, there was a lump in my throat.

"Jessy, I'm sorry." Yunan whispered softly and continued stroking my hand. "There are things that I want to tell you, things that you should know. But I'm afraid you can't just yet."

 _What?_ I frowned in confusion and stared at him. He met my eyes and earnestly kept them like that. Yunan wouldn't lie, that was what I wanted to believe in with all my heart.

"Then help Kana..." I choked on my tears and wiped them away with my free hand. "This isn't about me, Yunan. I don't need to know anything, whatever you mean. She has a family waiting. I want to have her back with them, because otherwise I couldn't look them in the eyes anymore. So, tell me truthfully: Can you help Kana?"

Now, it was he who lowered his head and I couldn't see what kind of expression he was making under that hat, but I waited patiently. "There is a way to know where she is..." I held my breath. "But I'll tell you about that later."

"What? Why-" My voice was cut off, when Yunan leaned closer. I now saw his eyes again, bright blue was darker from the poor light amount around us.

"Jessy, please, trust me." He whispered, the breath warm like his hand that was still on top of mine.

This couldn't be happening. All he needed to say were those simple words and I felt like relaxing and calming down. He was like that, even when I had first met him, Yunan had always had this gentle aura around him. I wanted to just be calm, to think clearly, when he was around. Everyone, the people from Kana's village, they all were the same. All comfortable around him and never showing a slightest bit of ill will. They had even allowed Yunan to bring an outsider, me, into their home. That meant that they trusted him, which I was only now starting to realize.

Frankly, I couldn't bring myself to trust him. If I did, then I would've already told him about how I even came to the Great Rift. But I had kept my mouth shut to this very moment. I had felt safe with Yunan, I had believed that I wouldn't be in any danger as long as he was around, but it had been a mistake on my part. He may be a powerful magi, someone who could do impossible things. Throughout the series I had watched I had thought and seen him like that. This Yunan in front of me was real, he had a real heartbeat and touch, which meant that I saw him as a person now. This all wasn't a game I could play lightheartedly, because it would mean that with a single mistake I could end up into a place worse than what I had been through.

 _Everything is real, this is not happening behind a screen._ My hand that was being held by Yunan started to feel sweaty and so did the back of my neck. Something inside of me felt like it was breaking, when I realized even more that I couldn't bring myself to truly trust this magi. No matter how strong he is, anything could happen to me.

Still, I wiped the last tear away and tried to look calm. It surprised me, how steadily my voice came out. "I trust you."

This brought a smile to his face that made a stab of guilt poke my heart. "Thank you."

We stayed silent after that, but by the happy look on Yunan's face I knew he was content with it. In the end, we somehow ended up leaning against each other for support in the carriage, or maybe it was me who had needed that. My head lolled to the side, resting itself on his shoulder in a familiar matter, but he wasn't bothered by it. The hand holding mine hadn't left and I didn't mind.

When I was little, I remember falling asleep quite easily in moving vehicles. Even if I had slept at night well enough, my eyes always closed in the car. My mother had told me it was cute and it hadn't stopped even when I entered my adult years. I didn't understand why it happened, though. It was just so comforting to sleep on something that was moving and reminding me of a cradle. Once, my mother had even come to sit with me on the back seat and father had been the one driving. I don't really recall where we had been going, but it was around night time back then. I fell asleep while leaning against my mother who had her arm around me. She stroked my head few times, before I fell asleep.

The memory, the feeling of a warm hand on top of mine were enough to make me close my eyes and fall asleep.

* * *

 **Alright, Yunan has finally come back and everything may seem a little more brighter for Jessy. However, will everything go smoothly? Who knows?**

 **Anyway, my school life is recently hard. The homework, tests, hobbies and stress and so on. You all who experience these kind of things understand, right? I'm not sure, when I will be able to update stories, but I'll do my best. Also, those who have not read my other stories, please do. Also, I'm going to give you all a little spoiler here.**

 **SPOILER: Jessy will soon meet characters from the world of Magi. I am sure you can guess who they are, but they will also bring some tension to the story. Though, I'm not going to tell how or why. You can imagine the next chapters and what will happen in them.**

 **Oh, I'm also giving you options who could be the third wheel on Jessy's and Yunan's future romance (Yes, a love triangle is coming to this story). Who do you think it is?**

 **1\. Judal**

 **2\. Sinbad**

 **3\. Muu Alexius**

 **4\. Masrur**

 **5\. Ren Kouen**

 **6\. Ren Koumei**

 **Until next time! Remember to comment and give me your support! I love to hear what you all have to say.**


	13. Chapter 12: Stop and breathe

Usually, when the main character wakes up to the feeling of someone shaking them up they don't understand who it is. They confuse the person to their mother or father or even a sibling, but I didn't. I knew that it was Yunan who was waking me up with gentle shaking. Also, maybe some cliché character would've freaked out and apologized for falling asleep on the person, but not me. I wasn't flustered about the fact that I was actually leaning against Yunan, a man, and I was sure he was also not minding our close contact. He was too nice for that.

Now that I thought about it, he once said that he liked hugging me. It gave me almost a heart attack at that time, but he had been just trying to cheer me up. He was definitely not bothered by physical contact, then. _Oh, he also said something about wrinkles then._ Something close to annoyance from the memory bubbled in me, but I pushed it away. I could just pretend to be asleep for a while.

The shaking didn't stop, until Yunan decided to call out to me. "Jessy, wake up. We are already in the capital."

"Hm?" That was enough for me to even consider opening my eyes. My fingers twitched, ready to use them to stand up from my position. Finally, after few seconds, I looked up at the blue eyes tiredly. My voice was groggy. "The capital?"

"Yes. We need to go through the gates checkpoint first, though. " He smiled down at me, probably happy that I had woken up. Though, he was almost constantly in a good mood.

Then I started hearing them. The chatter of people and how the carriage had stopped moving. It was familiar for me from the time I had been in a carriage with slaves, but now I could hear them through fabric and not a locked up door. Excitement rose in me and I scrambled up before peeking out, the bright sunlight nearly blinding me at first. Once I became used to it, however, I could see how many people were walking back and forth. The sight was quite similar to Heliohapt, but the women were not decorated with expensive looking jewels. And also, there was green grass here and there, some stretching far against a white wall that separated the nature from the city. I saw glimpses of roofs behind it.

Unlike in Heliohapt, the people didn't completely wear only white clothes. Some had gowns with purple, dark red or even bright orange. There was no need for fancy accessories. The children's laugher was the noise that caught my ears next, but I didn't see any near the carriage. In fact, they came from the other side of a large gate that opened itself near us and few soldiers were there at the front of the line in their golden armors. They looked to be checking the belongings of others and let the first couple people in to the city.

I glanced down at my own rags and started to compare it to the ones others were wearing. The worn out slave dress brushed against my dirt covered legs, the one part near my injury had been cut through by the wip and had stains of dried blood on it. Not to mention the state of my hair and the rest of my physical appearance must have looked terrible. The more I became aware of this, the more the sense of shame was making my face heat up. Unconsciously, I backed away from the edge of the carriage and almost bumped into Yunan. I would stick out like a black thumb out there.

A hand was place down on top of my shoulder. "What's wrong? Are you not feeling well?"

"...I...These people will..." My hands clenched the fabric of the hem as an example. I couldn't believe I was embarrassed to accept these kind of facts. "They will see...that I was a slave."

Yunan fell silent and I didn't look up at him. My face felt like it was boiling already and my stomach twitched almost painfully. However, it came as a surprise and relief, when the long haired man spoke in a light tone. "That can be solved easily. Come here and close your eyes."

"Eh? What are you going to do?" I asked, but did as he said and stood in the center of the small space around us.

"Close your eyes for now. It's going to be a surprise and I should do this quickly." He place a hand on top of my eyes. It didn't take long before the sound of the Rukh flying wildly around the place pierced my ears softly. A soft breeze whirled and the clothes on top of me felt like they were shifting. For a moment, I thought in horror that they were going to fall off, but then tried to relax. Yunan wouldn't do that kind of thing, he had his morals straight.

Once the breeze stopped and the Rukh calmed down, the hand on top of my eyes pulled away. I opened my eyelids and looked at Yunan who kept on smiling, but his eyes slid down my form in an observing manner. Curiously, I looked down only to gasp in surprise from what I was wearing.

The dirt of the clothes had come off and the fabric of the slave dress looked new. The hem covered my ankles now and the brown rope around the waste had become mysteriously longer. It wrapped itself around me three to four times and looked much more nicer than what it had previously been. It was tied to the side with a single bow and my eyes slid from it to my hands. The sleeves had become slightly longer and covered my shoulders, but when I touched carefully the spot where the wound was I became even more surprised. There was no cut on the fabric no dried blood anywhere in sight, because it was covered by another layer of green cloth that was eerily similar to the color of Yunan's clothes.

Even though it was a sunny day and obviously hot, the clothes felt light and not thick like I would've suspected. I looked at Yunan with wide eyes and he simply smiled back.

"It isn't much, really. I just expanded the fabric a little and used some from my own. But I hope that you like it." He said.

"I love it Yunan! You're amazing!" I laughed and looked at myself once again in awe. "I can't believe you could do this... Wait a minute. If you know how to do this, then why did I have to wear those baggy clothes, when I staid in your house?"

"Huh? Ahaha." He laughed awkwardly and scratched his cheek. "I'm sorry, but I didn't think you would've like me changing your old clothes and you seemed comfortable enough in the ones I gave you."

"You know, I'm starting to think that you could clean the house easily without my help." I stated and placed my hands on my hips. "I can't understand why you don't use these kind of tricks to do things easily."

Yunan sighed with a smile. "Are you saying that because you don't want to clean anymore?"

I raised an eyebrow, becoming suspicious. "Are you avoiding the subject because you don't want to do it?"

"I thought you like helping me." He pouted, but before the conversation could've continued, Agapito peeked in.

"I need the two of you come out of the carriage. They're going to inspect it and us." He didn't need to say more, because we were out in a minute.

As soon as I saw the weapons the soldiers had on, I leaned closer to Yunan for cover. I knew that I wasn't a slave anymore, but during that whole experience I must have developed a fear for men with weapons. I didn't like how serious they all looked as they went inside the carriage and some stayed outside. I did not especially like it when they looked at the three of us in suspicious manner. We didn't really have anything to fear, but I almost wanted to cover my wounded shoulder that was already out of anyone's view. The haunting sound of the chains rattling kept playing in my mind.

I refused to cling on Yunan, though. No matter what, I was not a helpless child, but when the soldier's piercing eyes swept on me I almost flinched away. My heartbeat rose and I started to play with the ends of my new rope belt. _Stay calm, Jessy. You're not a slave, you're not in those chains again._

When Agapito and the soldier talked about something, I didn't pay any attention to them. The heat from the sun was burning the top of my head and sweat started to gather on my face quite quickly. I wasn't sure why we had followed Agapito to the capital. Was it because he had insisted on us staying with his family for the night? Was it because I had been too exhausted to say no? Or because Yunan had agreed on it.

My fingers twitched. The capital of the Reim was where that other magi was along with the rest of the Fanalis. I had thought that Yunan would've preferred avoiding any of them, but here we were now. The more I tried to recall Agapito's invitation the more I remembered how Yunan had hesitated at first. He had looked at me, with something resembling a frown on his features, until he gave the positive answer to the golden haired man. He must have been worried about my condition to travel back to the Great Rift, otherwise we would've probably been far away from here already. No, we couldn't have gone back just like that. Not when Kana wasn't with us. She was the reason I didn't yet want to go back.

The more I thought about my situation the less it made sense. Usually, there was a reason in those silly fanfictions why someone was brought to another world, but I didn't see any reason for my arrival to this place. It was so strange and frustrating. I wanted to know what or who made me come here, or if this was all some crazy dream. Though, the last option wasn't really something I could rely on anymore. I had seen, felt and smelt the blood. I had felt pain that no human should've been forced to ever go through. The wound on my shoulder was a proof of that. Now, I was in the capital of an empire that had only existed in fiction that I had watched and read. It all just sounded so impossible and so terrifying. Why me? Was what I had been asking from myself for days. Why someone like me had to see and go through all of this like it was normal? I had thought that getting emotional breakdowns in Yunan's house at first was the worse kind of suffering I had to endure, but now the world seemed to prove otherwise. I knew that staying in the Great Rift would've been much easier.

We passed the checkpoint after a while and it was a surprise that we hadn't been asked any questions. I sat down inside the carriage and Yunan sat down next to me. He started talking, but I was barely paying any attention.

If I hadn't been captured, would I still be in the Dark Continent wasting my time? It sounded like I insulted myself for asking that in my mind, but it was also showing me the truth. There wouldn't have been much that I could've figured out in there. Even though Yunan had started teaching me how to write in this worlds letters, the books wouldn't have probably revealed much anyway. _Is this how my destiny is supposed to flow in this world? Is this because it decided to make me a slave?_

 _No._ I rested my chin on my knees, careful not to make my injury hurt more than it was already. _An invisible force doesn't decide how I live my life. It was all just coincidence and I can only decide the ending for me._

"Jessy! Are you even listening?" Yunan's voice sounded like he was pouting and when I looked him he really was.

"Hm?" Was the only thing that left from my mouth and I resisted a smile that threatened to bloom on my face from the expression Yunan was making.

However, his features smoothed into something more serious, when our eyes met, despite the smile being on his face. "You're thinking too much."

"You would, too." I said back and then looked down at the floor. "Yunan, are you aware where I came from?"

"You've never told me about that. Why?" He asked, not sounding surprise or confused by my question.

I didn't dare to look back at him. I had asked something like that in a heat of emotion, but now I wasn't sure how to continue. A nagging voice in my head advised me to shut my mouth before I would do something stupid, which I agreed with wholeheartedly. But maybe some other part of me really wanted to tell Yunan everything. There was just too much packet up inside of my chest.

 _Crush it._

I squeezed my hand a little against my knee.

 _You've come this far. Do not ruin it with this. You don't know what he'll think._

"Nothing. I'm just a little homesick." I said and closed my eyes for a moment. It was actually more than a little.

"I see." Yunan said and I thought that that was the end of this conversation, but to my surprise he placed a hand on my shoulder. Without even looking at him, I listened his gentle voice that spoke softly. "Do not worry. I'm sure you'll be able to go to your home someday."

"But when?" I couldn't help, but to ask that like a whining child.

"...I'm not sure. But the most important thing is that you won't give up the hope of that happening." That was the most overused lines that I had heard and my mood got even worse. No matter how sweet and kind Yunan was, sometimes his words were something that I couldn't believe. "Besides, do you truly believe that you can't go home?"

I froze, not expecting that question, but at the same time I started pondering for the answer. There was a chance, a high one, that it wasn't possible, but at the same time there was also some hope, I guess. Things would always end up well in some way, was what I had always told myself, but since coming to this world I had forgotten those words, somehow.

Still, I knew easily what my answer was. "I believe I can. There is no way I want to believe it to be impossible."

"Then, it's possible, right?" He was smiling again.

 _If he knew the situation, then he wouldn't show that kind of expression._

"I guess so." Was what I finally said, defeated by his optimistic thinking. I wanted to change the subject, before this one would get me into trouble. "Hey, Yunan, isn't there another magi around here?"

"Yes, there is." He sounded a tad bit surprised. "You know about her?"

"Just a little. But shouldn't we be worried about her? What if she figures out we are here?" I lowered my voice. Despite the noise around us and the carriage moving, I worried that our driver could overhear us.

"Not to worry. I doubt she even knows that I have entered into the city." He waved my worries off and made me remember something. Scheherazade wasn't actually in the capital, but rather her clone was the one that was moving. My memory didn't have that much information about her, but if I was correct her powers were duller than what they would've been in her real form.

"Oh." I said lamely and he chuckled. "What?"

"Nothing." He answered and then looked towards the fabric of a wall. "You know, the capital is pretty busy during this time of the year. I think that you should watch it, before we leave tomorrow."

"We could've left today, you know?" I asked, but crawled towards the edge anyway. I was kind of curious what this place looked like compared to the places I had seen so far.

"No. You need your rest." Yunan said and I paused, with my hand ready to pull the fabric away. "And we also need to find our where Kana is. I don't want you to overdo it."

"..." I didn't know what to say to that, but I felt how my chest swelled from happiness. We would find Kana and Yunan was worried about my wellbeing. All of that made me extremely happy, so I didn't resist a smile that pulled the corners of my lips up.

The town was busy, just like Yunan had said. There were delicious smells coming from stands and even though the sky was already getting dark the streets were busy. It was like in the Heliohapt, almost the same view I saw, before I went into the ship. However, this time I actually felt much lighter and free. I wasn't when the wound on my shoulder had stopped throbbing, but I was starting to forget that I even had one. I had never really been interested in traveling, but now I had probably crossed half of this world to this very point.

 _Despite it being scary..._ A child fell, the mother picket him up. He started crying and she wiped the tears away with a smile. The child smiled. _I guess it is not that bad._

* * *

At first, I had no idea how to picture Agapito's wife. From the stories he had told, maybe a round housewife image was suitable enough. Or maybe some kind of thin limbed woman with a tight bun on top of her head. However, when two children ran out of a house to Agapito with wide smiles on their faces and a woman came out after them the pictures I had in my mind disappeared.

She was sturdy, with few wrinkles here and there from age. The curly, golden hair that was few shades darker than her husband's was tied up into a simple ponytail. It fell down to the level of her sharp chin and some bangs framed her round, hazel eyes. _I thought they would be blue._ The outfit she wore was a fine looking dress with green hem and white top, which suited her tanned skin. _I thought her skin would be paler._ But even thought it was late night and she was tired, the woman smiled, when she looked at her husband and children. _I thought she would look scary._

The two children had their parents hair color. Gold curls from mother and the same shade from father. They both also had blue eyes, but the boy had something more similar to his father than the girl did.

"Oh!" The little girl's eyes were now suddenly fixed on Yunan who stood next to me. "Papa! That woman has really long hair! Look! Look! Mama, look!"

The boy was next to shifted his attention from his father to the blond haired magi. He narrowed his eyes. "Is that a woman? She doesn't even have b-"

"Alright, alright, you two." Agapito laughed awkwardly and set the two of them down from his arms. "These are our guests so be nice."

Slowly, I glanced at Yunan who looked as awkward as the older man ahead of us. He was still smiling, but even I could see in the dark how strained it was. I couldn't hold in a giggle, so I muffled it silently. It was true that Yunan looked like a female because of his face, but him being called a woman by a child was too amusing.

"Guests?" The woman walked closer, looking puzzled, but also curious. Her eyes looked at me and Yunan up and down without hiding it, until directing their line of sight back to her husband. "Who are they?"

"These are miss Jessy and mister Yunan. They currently have no place to go so I offered them our house to rest for one night." Agapito explained, but didn't go to more details.

The woman who was much taller than me looked at us again and frowned. This made me stiffen and I especially started to panic, when she took few steps closer. "Are you alright? You look quite pale."

 _Huh? She's talking to me, right?_ I swallowed and nodded a little. "Yes. I feel fine."

"You're sure?" She asked and I gave her another nod. Hazel eyes went up and down my body again. The frown deepened. "You're quite thin - the same could be said about you, mister Yunan, was it? Come quickly inside and I'll give you something to eat. Darling, please take the horses to the stables and Apollo go help your father. Athena, help me prepare the food."

Everyone did as they were ordered without question and I was surprised how well Agapito's wife was handling things. She had straight back and a calm voice, despite only now being told that there would be more people in the house. It came to me as another surprise, because I had never thought that the women of Reim could be in so much control of what was going in their house. Their culture had always reminded me that of Ancient Rome and I had fully expected their ways to be the same. _Maybe I don't need to be wary of sexist comments, then._

The little girl, one who I remembered to be Athena, took her mother's outstretched hand, but kept her curious eyes on Yunan. She looked as curious as any child could be, but she especially had a slight rosy hue on her cheeks. When she finally turned her back to us, the curly golden hair matched her mother's. It was such a cute sight, but I couldn't resist a grin from still remembering how Yunan's gender was mistaken. It made me wonder, if he would need to face more attention than necessary from this little girl. Another images of him running away from a bunch of children back at the Torran village brought a fit of giggles up my throat, they were luckily muffled by the sound of the carriage's wheels against the ground.

Of course, Yunan heard them and shot me a look. Not an angry one, though. He had such red color on his cheeks under that hat's shadow, he looked very uncomfortable, when we followed the mother and daughter inside the house. I only gave him a small smile in return and looked forward, too amused to even feel sorry for him.

* * *

"Athena! Do not disturb mister Yunan, while he is eating! You should ask for permission first!" Agapito's wife, Nike, scolded her youngest child, with a frown. The little girl shrunk down on her chair, from her mother's tone and let go of the long braid.

Yunan, however, smiled gently and raised his braid up. "I do not mind. She's merely curious."

Nike's cheeks that were already flushed dimmed their color slightly. "I'm truly sorry about this."

"Now, now, honey. Athena is still young." Agapito says calmly from next to his wife, the food on his plate forgotten for a moment.

Nike's eyes sharpened and she whipped her head towards the blond man. Her lips moved in a silent whisper, which was the reason nobody knew what she had said to Agapito. Thinking that the magi next to me had definitely heard, I looked at him to see a smile tugging the corners of his lips even wider. He seemed to be enjoying himself.

I glanced at Apollon, next. He was silently eating his meal, not raising his eyes from the almost empty plate. Compared to his sister, he stayed quiet, unlike what I had thought of him to be like. He must have been the shy one of the family. He also must have been eager to get far away from us strangers.

My hair hung down against my neck, its wetness chilling and soaking the collar of the clothes I had been given. The warmness of the bath had made my own cheeks feel quiet warm and I had no doubt my face was completely flushed. I had been hasty, while drying myself after a bath that Nike had suggested before eating, but currently my belly was full of good food so I didn't care that much anymore how I looked. The white robe around me was similar to what Nike was wearing, but I had dark brown top that's fabric felt incredibly soft under the touch.

The wound on my back throbbed and I bit down my lower lip, the blissfulness broken. I had been an idiot and went into the water, without considering how my wound would've reacted. It had taken all my will power to not scream and alert everyone in the house. The soft towels had muffled my weeps and there were some red lines along my arms that were covered by the long sleeves. I had to turn my attention away from the pain during the bath somehow.

"Tell me, do you two come from far away?" Nike asked, any sign of previous anger in her eyes gone.

"Quite far away. From the south." Yunan answered and took a bite out of his food. He swallowed and then smiled even more brightly. "This is truly good. You're a wonderful cook, miss Nike."

A pink hue on the cheeks and a pleasant smile. "My, thank you for the compliment. If you are planning on spending your time here longer, I could make more for you two."

This made the magi chuckle softly. "That would be wonderful, but I'm afraid that we will have to leave tomorrow."

Accidentally, I bit down on my tongue while chewing some salad. It wasn't that I got a jolt of some sort of emotion at the moment Yunan had spoken, but it was simply and purely an accident. Still, the dull pain on the flesh of my tongue reminded me that I started to feel a tad bit guilty. I started to feel like the reason for our early leave was because of me.

 _Oh, wait. It is._

Nike, obvious to my self-pitying, frowned and directed her gaze towards me. "Miss Jessy, are you sure you're in condition to travel?"

"Yes." I smiled, but the bruises on my torso and the stinging on my shoulders told me otherwise. Well, as long as I didn't get new injuries on my legs that prevented me from walking, I was ready to go to search for Kana.

"Truly? My husband told me about your injury." Nike's frown deepens. "Maybe you two should stay with us for a few days. It wouldn't be a problem at all."

My shoulders must have tense up. "Thank you, but that is not necessary."

"But surely you must be tired from your travels?"

"Dear, we shouldn't make them uncomfortable." Agapito finally spoke up to stop his wife's persistence. He placed his large hand on her shoulder and she turned her eyes to him with a new pointed look in her eyes. He didn't seem to mind it and continued. "Why don't we all just eat in peace for now and then go to bed. Athena has already fallen asleep."

From the mention of the little girl, I looked to the other end of the table to see the small blond head laying against the table. Her shoulders kept rising and falling peacefully and some of the light bangs covered her face. She was out like a candle, even though just some moments ago she had been trying to pull on Yunan's hair. The sight made me smile, for a moment, before I felt a stabbing pain in my chest. That innocent and adorable behavior, reminded me suddenly of my half-siblings. Athena was also a year older than Kana and knowing this my chest tightened from pain.

I looked away, when Nike stood up and walked to her daughter. She picket her up and excused herself from the table, with Apollon who had already finished his own meal. They left and only me, Yunan and Agapito were left in the room. There was an awkward silence, it was especially uncomfortable for the older man who forgot the remaining food on his plate. Agapito's attitude changed completely, it was different from the way he had been around his wife. He had been more confident around her, but now it was like back in that carriage of his. Even the way he kept glancing around the place was making the situation feel more suffocating. To distract myself, I took a sip from my drink, the water was cold.

"You have a lovely family." Yunan said good-naturedly, meaning his every word.

This made the other man relax and a natural smile spread on his lips. "Thank you. I'm sorry about my wife, though. She means well."

I couldn't help myself from opening my mouth. "She's quite cheerful."

"She's is." Agapito chuckled, but then his face fell again as he looked at me. "Your wound. Is it better?"

"Yes." I almost reached out to my shoulder. "The ointment you gave me helped. Thank you, again."

The blond man got flustered immediately and averted his eyes. "It was nothing. B-but- please, don't take this the wrong way- I think Nike had a point of you two staying a bit longer."

After he said that I almost frowned in disappointment. Just a minute ago he had been telling his wife to not bring that subject up and now he went and did it. The wound was not even such a big deal, when it was already healing. It was tender and I had to be careful with how I moved it, but otherwise everything was absolutely fine.

I leaned back on my chair...only to feel how my torso's muscles throb painfully. The bruises, I had almost forgotten them in my moment of confidence. Still, my face stayed stoically neutral. It was an achievement of a lifetime for me.

"I think that it's a good idea." Yunan says easily and I whirl my head towards him in shock. He has that same gentle smile on his face, when he meets my wide eyes. It doesn't even waver, when I start to clearly look upset that he had opened his mouth. He forgets about the food and gives me his full attention. "Please, Jessy? It has been a while since I've seen this city."

Irritation started to grow inside of me and it was a familiar feeling. I had snapped at Yunan before in the carriage and there was a fine thin line nearing my another breaking point. But since we were now guests in someone's house, I held my tongue and tried to calm down myself.

This must have been the first time that I forced a sickly sweet smile in Yunan's company. I just hoped that being in a world that was supposed to be a show from tv wouldn't mean that my emotions would be shown as a dark aura. "That's your reason for staying here?"

"Yes." He nodded.

"But we have things to do, don't we? That is why we need to hurry up, remember?" It was a surprise that my voice stayed so calm and natural. I had to force it to be that way, though.

"Don't worry. I'm sure we have time to do those things." Yunan answered and kept his steady eyes on me. For some strange reason, despite the calmness of his demeanor, it didn't shift to me as well. Instead, I felt the pit of my stomach boil and my hands clenched under the table. However, I almost flinched, when he reached out and placed his hand on top of mine. "We all need our rest."

 _Y-y-you- you..._ I couldn't find words to say anything. My throat felt like it was being squeezed out of any sound and frustration kept on building inside of me. Honestly, I remembered how many times my parents told me that I was too emotional sometimes, but now I fully understood where they had been coming from. Right now, I wished, _wanted,_ to show how I truly felt. I didn't want to swallow everything up and pretend to be civilized woman. I wanted to yell and rip my hair off and maybe then Yunan could see what this whole situation was doing to me both physically and emotionally.

This may have been a guilty obsession, but I could only think about Kana now. She had to be our top priority for now and that meant that we had to do everything we could to get her back to her family. And now Yunan was putting another stop to that, for the second time. Despite having had an expression of worry at one point during our previous conversation about the little girl, it was baffling how calm he had been to this point. I, however, was already starting to become a mess again on the inside. Once again I was reminded of the wound on my skin, the bruising, all of that starvation and humiliation and how it was supposed to be all over. Kana was definitely experiencing those things as well, it was what had been playing on my mind most of the time.

So, my hand naturally slid away from Yunan's. His touch was suffocating and I felt like I couldn't breathe properly anymore and swallowed the lump that was gathering in my throat. The images of that little brown haired child getting ripped away from me just didn't wipe themselves away. The guilt just didn't go away no matter how many times I reassured myself that it hadn't been my fault, any of it. And it wasn't just her, even the thought of that woman who had died in the carriage and that slave boy in the ship were firmly burned into my soul.

 _I_ _don't care about any of them._

It was a cold truth. Some part of me wanted to stay in this warm house and in this city. I wanted to get a break after those terrible things that had happened to me. This was what I needed, but I still needed to get moving soon.

 _It doesn't matter what happens to anyone._

I didn't like the way where my thoughts were going. The mere feeling of satisfaction from knowing that Kana and Draik were dead was making me feel terrified of myself. Since I had been born the most important teaching I had been given was that the life was sacred and yet those morals were being torn down inside of me. My hands turned into fists under the table for the second time.

 _It didn't mean anything with father, it doesn't mean anything to me even now. I am the one who survived._

The sharp turn of the steering wheel under my hands was making its way back to my memories. I tried burying it again. Everything was starting to look fuzzy and my head spun.

 _I **want** to forget about him. _

Funnily, everything started to look dark and I think I heard someone saying something next to me.

* * *

Honestly, I hadn't know how pleasant it felt to completely faint, when in the middle of a difficult situation. At first it had felt scary, when I realized I couldn't see anything anymore, but I had fallen into a deep slumber straight after that. So there had been no time for panicking. Still, when I woke up, I was tucked into a really, _really,_ soft bed and for a moment thought that I was back at home in my own bed. The covers had almost felt the same. But that happy delusion of mine was shattered the moment I had opened my eyes. I got a greeting from an unfamiliar ceiling and room.

The room had the warm bed I was laying on of course, but that was mostly what I gathered in my state. Though, I had managed to tilt my head a little to see a drawer close by. However, the more the reality of what this place was settled in the more disappointment made my stomach drop. When this room had felt like home, some sparks of light joy had made my heart throb.

I remembered, slowly, what had happened before. At first, what I started feeling were embarrassment, shame and little bit of anger, but then everything seemed indifferent to me. It took a while for that to happen and I almost broke down in tears, though. Every muscle was heavy, I didn't want to think about anything and most definitely couldn't. My head didn't stop feeling heavy and

Even now that a doctor, or healer, or whatever they called them around here, was holding my wrist, I was wishing that he would just go already. He and Nike behind him were constant reminders of my hours of waking up. Disappointment after disappointment, was what kept hitting my heart.

"Her blood pressure is still quite low. I think that low nutrition and stress have caused this. Her injuries must have been infected for the fever to break out." His voice was rough and dry from old age. Even his face wrinkled so much that it looked like he was glaring at everything under those bushy white eyebrows.

 _Fever?_ My brows knitted together. I had felt that my face was somewhat flustered, but had pushed the conclusions away. I had hoped that it wouldn't be true.

My hand was placed down and the old man started to stand up from his crouching position. "She needs to rest and take medicine daily. And even though the wound has healed nicely and doesn't need any bandages, you must be careful not to open it. It is a surprise that it hasn't been infected as badly as it should without care from the start."

"Thank you for your help." Nike said with a small smile, but it was kind of weak and none existing. Most of her face was covered in wrinkles of her own frown. "What about after her fever has gone away?"

"Even if it goes away, it's best for her to rest at least for a few days after and gather her strength."

"Thank you again, truly." The light haired woman said and the tension on her shoulders seemed to slacken.

The two of them continued speaking about something else as well, when I decided to just ignore the whole subject and wrapped the covers around myself even tighter. The windows were closed so it was obviously a night time, but I would've thought that it would be warm in Reim even during the dark time. Goosebumps kept appearing on my arms and legs from shivers that shook my body. Of all times for me to fall ill, this wasn't the best one.

 _Just when I was making up my mind over all of this...or was I? I couldn't even say anything to Yunan._ As if the Rukh knew what I was thinking, few landed on top of my side. Their chirping was somehow relaxing me, but memories of the dinner made my mood worse. My intentions had been for us to get moving and now I would be bedridden for gods knows how long. I hadn't been sick for years, so why now was this even happening? It must have been because I was somehow cursed. No other reason could have been better to explain all these misfortunes that kept happening one after another.

In my world everything had fallen apart bit by bit and now everything came crashing down in a place of fiction. Now, I truly wanted my mother near. She could have at least given me some sort of comfort, even father could have done it somehow. He wasn't much of a hugging person to begin with and didn't know how to comfort someone. I would definitely hug him, though, when we will find each other... If I could find him.

Another shiver ran through my body and I pressed my hands close to my chest. It felt like it was being squeezed. _There is a possibility that I'm all alone in this world after all._

Nike came closer to my curled form, she had finished with the doctor who had already left. "Miss Jessy? Do you want another blanket?"

"Yes." I nodded almost desperately and was glad that she couldn't see my face. After few seconds of waiting, a new weight was added on top of me and I hugged myself even more, trying to get warm.

"I think that mister Yunan is still awake. Would you like that I'll go and bring him here?"

"...no."

"Alright, then." Nike didn't sound surprised nor anything negative. It made me feel rather surprised, until I started to try warm myself up again. "Now, can you take your medicine?"

 _Anything to stop the cold._

* * *

He was there. Behind the door and waiting for me to give a permission for him to enter into the room. My face that felt so warm worsened and I covered the top of my head with the covers, forming a soft shell over myself. It may have not felt like it to me, but I had been told by Nike that my temperature had lowered over the past few days. I didn't feel any different, though, except for my head that felt much lighter compared to the first moments of when I had woken up.

Yunan had come near the room many times already during the period I had been declared sick. His knocks on the wooden door would either make me stiffen or wake up from the light sleep, and each time I pretended to be asleep. However, I recalled times, when he still quietly came in and sat down near the bed. While he had been beside me, I had almost forgotten how to breathe. The most hardest part has been to look like I was really not aware of any of his presence. It didn't help that the large amount of Rukh around him was continuously making that chirping sound that, for the first time, grained my ears.

I didn't feel guilty, nor happy, when this happened every time. Well, maybe at some points it became uncomfortable and I wanted to finally speak with him, but held my tongue. But, all I wanted to do was yell at him. It was all the frustration, fear and stress making my mind go numb with everything depressing and it was causing my irritation.

It was stupid, I knew.

There was a choice that I could've swallowed all those things and faced him. But I did not. I wanted to show him my bitterness, no matter how childish it was.

The last time I had done something like this was when my mother hadn't helped me to clean up my room. And I had been on my late teens, too. This time everything was too different, though. I had gone through wounds, rough nights, puking, seeing death, being treated like an animal and lastly sold like one. Every part of my body wanted to twitch from those memories, despite being in a safe place at last. It wasn't still enough to make me happy. Not with that little girl that had been captured with me lingering in my mind as a painful reminder. The fever was me feel more down about the whole thing as well. Not to mention about my family who I had not seen in ages. At times I was even blaming them about my situation.

 _Those **slavers** are the ones to blame. _ My fingers dug weakly into my forearms, something that I have been doing a lot recently. _They should just disappear from the face of the earth. Nobody would miss them. Maybe Alibaba could burn them to ashes with his Djinn? That would be good. Hear them scream like the slaves they tortured and then see them crumble to the ground. They all would stay on the ground, I would **stomp**_ _on them, crush them, throw them into-_

"Jessy, are you awake?" The knocking made my thoughts halt.

I turned to my side and closed my eyes, already used to this. Again, I didn't feel like seeing him.

 _Just ignore him like always and hope that he doesn't come in, again._

"I know that you're awake."

The warm blood in my veins froze.

"I can hear how you are breathing faster, you know?"

My fingers clenched around the cover and I poked my head out. The air wasn't cold, but the touch of it on my flushed face felt like autumn was nearing. I shivered and covered myself again up to my nose.

"...Are you alright?" Yunan sounded concerned and the sound of knob turning was sharp as ever. He stepped into the room and his foot steps were so soft that you could barely hear it. He could make them louder, but it seemed like he always made them quieter, whenever he came into my guestroom. Though, it was probably his large boots that made it impossible to be completely silent.

The chair the magi had used over the past few days creaked against the floor and I knew that he had sat down. He was here now, but neither of us said anything. This was all not something I had expected to happen, when all I ever saw him was as someone who would never fully make me upset. Now, those things have been proved as wishful thinking. I was upset at him because he wouldn't tell me immediately what he knew, what he could do to save Kana and take all the three of us back to the Dark Continent.

"Jessy..." His voice is almost begging, when he says my name. "Please, say something. I want to talk to you."

"...about what?"

"...could it be, that you're angry at me?"

"Yes." I said without hesitation and kept my back to him. The texture of the wall before me was rather interesting.

Yunan lets out a strange sound. "W-what did I- Is this because of what we discussed in Agapito's carriage?" The silence was the answer he needed. Yunan sighs. "I promised, didn't I? I will tell you everything soon."

"How about now?" I asked, trying to keep my voice steady and without any sign of what I was feeling.

"..." He has fallen silent and for the first time I slowly turn around and look at his face. I wanted to see what kind of expression he was making. His brows were knitted lightly together and few lines ran between them. Blue eyes looked into my green ones and I felt that same irritation course through me. His face had an expression that was strange. It wasn't showing any remorse or empathy towards me, but instead it was something close to disappointment or maybe he was feeling what I was. But as soon as I saw that face it melted into something softer. Seeing that was kind of a relief, to see that he wasn't displeased with me, no matter how unusual that sounded. "I'm sorry. Given your current condition, the information would cause more harm than good."

It was time for me to be silent like a stone.

Disappointment.

Yunan's eyes widened a little, before he made a face that resembled an animated version of pouting. "Why are you looking at me like that? Didn't you say that you trust me?"

I almost look away, but clench my hands in concentration. I start to speak with everything that is boiling inside of me, despite how my fever is keeping me from using too much energy on this. "Yunan... It isn't a matter of trust anymore that counts in this. I am tired and honestly the longer you keep on staying quiet the more angry I'm becoming!"

He almost looks like he is about to flinch, but then lowers his eyes down sadly. The playful pout is gone instantly. "I'm sorry."

"Stop saying that." I turn my back to him once again. The way I had raised my voice just now had put a strain on my throat and I started shivering again, when the covers slid slightly down from my neck and shoulders. Naturally, I wrap them even tighter around myself and manage to gather some strength to speak calmly. "Can you leave already? I want to sleep."

The blond magi doesn't answer immediately and I frown from the silence. Actually, he isn't making any noises and is obviously still sitting on his chair. This is puzzling and surprisingly I start to worry if I had been too rude. Honestly, some part of me had wanted our first conversation in days to go much more better, but it seemed like I ended up pushing him to his limits-

"Have you been able to sleep well at night?" He asks out of the blue and with a gentle tone.

"W-what?" The sound leaves from my mouth before I can muffle it. Yunan doesn't say anything, like he is waiting patiently for my answer. After few minutes of pregnant silence I answered quietly. "No. I keep seeing nightmares."

Every night and nap was the same. I would see those same places, same scenes that were different, but had few things in common. Always blood, chains and giant men beating me up and whips piercing my skin. At some points I even saw people that I knew getting tortured, but mostly it was I who tried to run away every time. The fever always made me feel tired, so naturally I had to fall asleep, but I would wake up from those dreams too soon. Even if there weren't any clocks around, I just knew and got a feeling that I wasn't sleeping properly.

I closed my eyes. "Now, get out."

This time the chair does creak against the floor as it is being put back to its original place. Yjnan silently makes his way across the room and I patiently wait for the door to open and close after him. However, it doesn't happen that way and instead his footsteps come back towards my bed. The chirping of Rukh is even more stronger and few of them land on top of the area where my shoulder is.

A new warmth touches the side of my head and I know it isn't the Rukh anymore. I want to slap away Yunan's hand, but my body goes almost numb, when a strange sensations tarts to spread from his touch. It isn't unpleasant, though. It feels like I'm bathing in sunlight after a long time and the first word that pops into my now drowsy mind is 'magic'. I can't open my close eyelids anymore, I don't have any strength to do that. Instead, I begin to drift off.

"Sleep well, Jessy." Yunan's voice sounds like he is smiling.

I don't really have any choice and fall asleep. This time, though, no nightmares are able to plague me.

* * *

The room has almost nothing to shine light in it. It's simply dark, but also cold like ice. The walls are thick and stone surfaces ragged from poor work that had been done with it. Honestly, it is more like an abandoned place than someone's room. There is no furniture, no window and no sound. The only thing that is different is a wooden door that lets in a little bit of light from under it. There is someone on the other side, but they won't open the door nor let life in. It's like the whole room is meant to stay in dark, avoiding any source of warmth and life.

However, there is something different curled up in a corner. It is trembling violently and letting out small sounds of cries and whimpers. It clutches a ragged blanket that barely is able to cover its whole form. It's a little girl, whose once round face is now drained from any sign of life and innocence. The only thing that is even telling that she is a child are her wide, frightened eyes filled with salty tears that keep falling down her face to the dirty ground. Her clothes also can't cover her fully, because if anyone would be there they could see blue, purple, yellow and green bruises all over her thin body. It's a wonder that she doesn't have any wounds that were bleeding with blood.

She closes her eyes tightly, like she's in great pain. The curtains of her dirty hair fall to her face and get wet from the tears, she places her trembling hand on her stomach. Under the fabric of her clothes there is a large bruise there as well. The pain is excruciating and the little girl lets out a louder whimper than before. More tears keep falling, larger than the first ones.

 _It's so cold. It hurts._

Her body is like a broken doll's, right now. Tiniest bit of more strain on it and she would fall to pieces like porcelain. Though, the child might have already been broken on the inside.

 _Why is this happening?_

Her ankles stung violently, if she moved them too much. The heavy metal around them was cold as always.

The heavy door creaks open, letting in brightness that is blinding the child's eyes. The blanket slid down from her shaky fingers, but she doesn't utter any sound now. Her dark brown eyes widened even more and a figure loomed over now.

A hand reached out to her and she closed her eyes tightly, strangled cries leaving from her lips. This all was familiar to her. She should've been used to this by now, even if she was still so young. But the moment she felt large fingers gripping her hair something inside of her shattered. Pieces of her were already on the ground.

 _Help me._


	14. Chapter 13: And she falls

I wasn't sure what kind of expression I was making, but my face muscles were slack so I must have looked bored. The warmth and softness of the bed had already become nothing more, than torture. Every inch of my body felt warm and jelly-like and that was the reason for the lack of movement, it made everything far worse. No sunlight could reach the bed, the only things that ever gave away that it was daytime were the laughers of Athena and Apollon. They played outside almost every day and were sometimes too loud, before their mother came along and told them to lower the volume. No doubt the children became disappointed and annoyed by that, because one day I heard Apollon complain about this. However, Nike must have made him shut up for the hundredth time. When that had happened and a painful complain about ear pulling had reached me, a small chuckle had escaped from my chapped mouth.

Truly, it was wonder that people couldn't actually die from boredom. No matter how they wished that to happen.

Well, I wasn't exactly sure, if what I felt was considered fully boredom. It was like I was drifting back and forth between consciousness and dreamless sleep. Like when you wake up in the middle of the night, only to later fall with little difficulties back into slumber. It was restless rest and I barely even saw any dreams. I wasn't obvious or stupid to things that were happening, though. The burning, the nearly constant headaches etc. were not something to be taken lightly. I could barely even find will to sit up on bed and Nike had to always help me up and sometimes the servants did so as well. I was like a disabled patient in their constant care and surveillance. However, nothing was more worrisome than seeing shapes and people from my world now and then.

Even now, as Nike was wiping my face from sweat, her eyes turned their shades into warm silver, the long blond hair turned shorter and the color shifted to light brown. The structure of the face shifted as well and the skin tone was becoming lighter and nearly identical to mine. At this point, I could have cared less that what I saw wasn't true at all. No, it must have been real and that thought made tears burn my half-open eyes. Everything about Nike was different to my mother, but she still managed to look alike with her.

The first hot tear slid down my cheek, the sensation was ticklish. The silver eyes widened from this and for a moment there was a flash of blue in them, but not for long. The reaction made my heart swell and more drops started to come out after I blinked once. My mother was seeing me, she was looking at me. For how long had I wanted to see her? I wanted to reach out to her, to hug her, but every sense in my limbs was none-existing.

 _Mother._

As if hearing my unspoken words, she opened her mouth. "...Jessy?"

If I could, I would've smiled at that point more widely than ever before. Mother was saying something else, too, but I wasn't listening. I saw it all now. _The Magi world had been a dream. Just a dream. This was real and I am back at home- or a hospital. There are no slavers, no magic, no **death.** The shackles are gone, my ankles aren't hurting anymore. This is real. I am safe, thank goodness. _

_Where is father? I want to see him._

The feelings that were hurting my chest, squeezing any air available from my lungs, suddenly shattered to pieces. My eyelids barely widened, but they certainly twitched. That was right, he must have not survived from the crash. Otherwise mother wouldn't be wearing that look on her face. She is frantically saying something, looking away from me. She must be upset, or perhaps even angry. My stomach was filled with thousand needless that pierced every piece of flesh they could reach and for the first time in a while I wanted to move freely again. Curling into a helpless ball, clutching the sheets, hiding myself from mother's view were the things I wanted to do. Sense of shame was tearing me apart agonizingly slowly that I could barely draw in a single breath.

She was definitely ashamed and angry at me. Otherwise she wouldn't give me those eyes that were crushing her daughter's very heart. The painful needles kept returning, each stab was endless and almost unbearable. This pain wasn't like the one, when that whip opened my skin nor the one when that foot had dug itself into my torso and caused a nasty bruise. This was something far worse that made my vision become blurry.

Mother must have come here to give me a piece of her mind. That could be the only reason for everything that was happening. She **hates** me now. Loath was practically seething through her skin and causing it to glow abnormally red. It even started to turn into purple and blue from the lack of oxygen she was getting. The silver eyes were still unclear through tears, but there was an unmistakable sharpness to them. It could make any child's legs grow weak, bring their head down and destroy the very soul and heart of innocence. I felt like that with every second that passed, or were they minutes?

I recalled my childhood. The way mother kept hugging me, but also being strict. She didn't want to hear any whining, especially if schoolwork was concerned. She didn't try to push me to my limits, though, and always helped me out. She would cook for me those delicious foods that I loved, iron my clothes, clean the house whenever she had time. The working hours sometimes made her cranky, but she understood when she had done wrong by yelling at me and apologized.

If a mother like that, showed you her hate, then there is no doubt that your heart would break into thousand pieces.

 _No..._ I couldn't bear keeping my eyes open any longer. _Mother, please, please, please, please don't hate me._ My lips opened and a strange voice came out of my mouth. It didn't sound like mine, it was too raspy.

"I...am s-s-sorry..." When had been the last time that I had used my voice?

When my eyes opened again, my mother was gone. It made me feel hollow inside, like something had pierced my chest, torn out the beating heart and thrown it into the ice cold water of North Pole. As everything was becoming blurry once more, I wished to stand up and jump down from the tallest building around. Nothing mattered anymore.

Instead of one of my parents that I loved, Nike was back. She was wearing that frown that I was used to seeing by now.

"Miss Jessy, what did you say?"

 _Ah, she is concerned again. She's going to get wrinkles from that._ Instead of answering, I let those thoughts keep me busy. _Hm? Is there something I am forgetting?_

* * *

 _"I'm not sure what is wrong with her anymore. The fever should have broken down already, but..."_

 _It has not,_ Yunan finished quietly in his mind. His frail looking hands kept gripping the staff so harshly that the knuckles turned white. The magi wasn't even near the room where his sick companion was with the doctor. No, he was sitting inside his own guest room, sank into the small chair and a cup of tea next to him. The steaming liquid had cooled down ages ago and was most likely cold now. Yunan had not even bothered to touch it.

The area between his eyebrows wrinkled, turning his features into a frown which marred the usual gentle face. Clear emotion of pain was showing through it.

 _"Is it...not a simple fever?"_ Even if Nike tried hiding her voice by lowering it to a soft whisper, it didn't escape his from his ears.

Clear blue eyes fluttered close, as if trying to block the clenching shadows that seemed to grow in the room. They wrapped around the sitting form, twisting and turning from the force of the night. Yunan felt his joints relaxing from this, the darkness was so welcoming to him right now. Like a fabric that was made out of the finest silk. The light gold danced with silver on the long strands of hair that had not been freed from the braid, but Yunan started to wish for a freedom to it. With every word that the two people in the faraway room were speaking, he felt the weight on his shoulders increasing.

How everything had come to this? Was what he should have been wondering, but the answer was clear as his eyes searched through the chirping white birds. Everything that he had done had been for the fate of this world. Everything that he had followed lead him to this point where he now sat. Yet, no matter how many times he would do this, follow the flow of destiny and its paths, there would always be a lingering bitterness in his mouth that spread like poison. _No. Over the years it is like tasting medicine, bitter, but easily flushed away with water._ Or, rather, that was what the magician wanted to reassure to himself right now, but he was not so sure about what had been done.

 _"Do not fret about that. It is not any physical reason that causes her to be this way. Rather, I would say it is, once again... the **things** she has been experiencing." _

Yunan nearly flinched. The doctor was a professional alright, but what he seemed to lack was sensitivity. The bruises on Jessy's ankles have been too obvious. The old man clearly found his patient an uncomfortable one to be around. Though, he still got paid from the treatments he gave.

Nike had clearly caught the tone he had used, because her next words were tight. _"Then what **can** we do to make her fever go down?"_

 _"It all depends on her will to live."_

The sharp pain dulled with every bead Yunan's heart made. Guilt, that was what he was gathering deep inside his ribcage and it was nearing the point where the pressure could crush him. He felt responsible for all of that had happened to the young woman, who was currently unable to even move up from her bed. The flashes of her pale, sweat covered face were haunting images that didn't stop carving themselves into his mind like a knife. This was the only way to describe how he felt and the frown on his face deepened.

Now, his hands would be tied. There were always limits to how Yunan could interfere with the ways of the world. Of course, he could cure Jessy, but what would happen after that? She surely couldn't be thinking about stopping? Not after how she had come. Though, that choice would be the safest one from all the others she has had. The world outside this house could bind her down by its harshness, like the young woman had already seen it. The wariness and the uncertainty in her usually bright and curios eyes shone more brightly than ever before. Yunan had noticed the change at the very second she had ran to him on that road.

The cold, hollowness surely had spread across his chest, when those dangerously thin arms had wrapped around him. The scents of blood, dirt and sweat had literally clung to her skin and clothes like a cloak. Wild, greasy hair certainly didn't hide the fact that it had grown and Yunan had not been able to do anything else, but stand there in bewilderment for a while. It had not been a dream, but the magi certainly wished that fact not to be true. He had expected her to be terrified and confused, but everything went even worse than that. She had simply been broken to the deepest part of her consciousness, even if Jessy did not show it.

Yunan inhaled softly and finally tried to swallow some of that tea that he had been given by a maid. He grimaced from how cold it had gotten. Had he really been so deep in thoughts that he had noticed this beforehand? He fixed the matter immediately with some heat magic.

However, the warm tea couldn't ease his worries, which was a shock. The mind of the magi couldn't rest. Jessy's thin face kept appearing behind his closed eyelids along with small child's. _Kana, your family misses you, so much._

Would that small child be the spitting image of Jessy by now? With thin built, pale skin, dark circles under the wide eyes that showed what had been taken and whole body covered in dirt. For the first time in ages, Yunan shivered from the ice in his veins, despite the warmth from his drink.

He waited and waited for the doctor and Nike to finish their conversation. It stretched and stretched, sometimes the woman even raised her voice with displeased tune on her voice. The doctor's words were like monotone singing, compared to hers, but wavered under her flow of feelings. In many ways, the golden haired woman was a perfect example of a dutiful wife and caretaker. She would not let anyone under her roof feel unwelcomed or unwanted. And she had especially taken it upon herself to look after Jessy as much as she could. Clearly, the old man was getting special treatment from helping, because he had not yet been kicked out.

The thought made the long haired man pity the doctor, slightly.

Yunan finally stood up and made his way out of the room and to the hallway. The two people would soon be done with their talk and he could see Jessy.

And that is how he found himself standing in front of the bed where the brown haired woman was laying on. The strands clung to the side of her sweaty face and her brows were slightly knitted together. Either she was partly awake or having a bad dream. Both were not good signs and stabs of guilt kept digging into Yunan's heart.

 _I'm truly sorry for not telling you anything_ _._ Yunan lifted his hand and placed it gently on top of her head. The moment their skins touched, he almost recoiled back from how warm the woman felt. Or rather, she was boiling. How the doctor couldn't express any worry from this kind of fever was something that Yunan would never understand. This could actually get her killed, without a doubt. It could actually happen tomorrow or during the night.

The already fair skin paled several shades and Yunan quickly reached out to a piece of wet cloth in a bowl full of cold water. He squeezed the water out and placed the wet thing on Jessy's forehead with quick hurry clear on his movements. He didn't even bother being careful, when he placed it down on her. She let out iincorrect noises, furrowed her brows once, before going limp. For a moment, Yunan feared that the fever was getting even worse and causing her to be in danger, but then her eyelids started to move. She was starting to wake up.

The blue eyed male felt his muscles stiffen. The last time she had been awake their short conversation didn't go as well as he had planned. In fact, it wouldn't be a surprise, if Jessy got worse from seeing him. Beats of sweat were sliding down his face as the magi tried to find a way to hide, run or hope that the woman would not wake up.

However, it was too late, for Jessy's eyes opened, half-way at least. The green irises moved in daze around the place, mostly looking at the ceiling, before catching Yunan in their line of sight. The poor man almost jumped and waited for her reaction like a frozen mouse in front of a cat. However, he didn't quite the reaction he had waited for. Instead, what the brown haired woman did surprised him.

"Can...dy." She smiled, it wasn't a bright or small one, but somewhat soft. Her eyes were clouded, like she was still in the dream world. "Did father let you in?"

Yunan swallowed any sound of surprise or confusion that was about to leave from his throat. Jessy's voice was somewhat hoarse, but understandable. The way she spoke though, caught him off-guard. It was like she was talking to someone she knew. And because of that, he couldn't open his mouth and say anything.

"Did...you miss me...that much, Candy-" Jessy's words were cut off, when she started coughing.

The long haired man flinched from the harsh sound and found his voice. He leaned closer and pulled the cover higher so that it was up to her chin. "Don't speak. You must sleep."

"Hmm..." Jessy mumbled something, after the coughing fit eased. But eventually, her lids went shut.

Letting out a breath he didn't realize to be holding in, the magi sank into a chair on the side. His eyes never leaving the face that was blank from any emotion. The woman had fallen asleep, but the nightmares would plague her again.

 _For now..._

Yunan placed a glowing hand on her cheek, feeling the hotness under his palm for the second time.

 _I can ease her pain just a little._

* * *

I was certain that I was getting better, somehow. Every day, I wasn't sure how many passed, more and more strength returned to my limbs. The food went down more easily as well and I was able to sit up on my own by now. Nike was also looking quite pleased and relieved that the fever was going down. We all had feared that the medicine had not worked or taken affect on me.

Strangely the doctor was also looking quite happy that I was getting better. From his constant blank stares I had thought he had found me irritating or even repulsive. He had once seen my bruised ankles, it would not have surprised me, if he didn't like to be around slaves. The old man was like one of those random people moving on the streets. He wouldn't spare a glance towards those that were tied down by chains. I was able to tell from his eyes that kept looking at me and it made something twist in the bottom of my stomach. There was the same dryness, same weak pity laced with disgust and an urge to stay away. Without Nike's and Agpito's influence, he could simply walk away and not treat someone who had been in the lowest spot for a human being to be in.

 _Being a slave was not my first career choice, asshole._ I almost said my growing thoughts aloud at one point actually. The regret of not doing that kept mulling itself inside my head. But that was not all I thought about. My mind was wandering to my world all the time. Every time I fell asleep, the dreams showed it to me. I was able to talk with my friends, be with my parents and live back in my apartment. Nothing could have made me happier and there was warmth dancing in my heart. I had feared that I was beginning to forget the faces of the people I cared about and the places I was used on going to, but the dreams proved me wrong. I was able to even recall every hug that I felt in them.

A smile spread on my lips, as I looked out of the open window and down to the garden. Different kinds of plants that I have never seen before bloomed around the place and I was reminded that I wasn't where I used to be at all. The weather in Reim was more warmer and the environment differed greatly from it, too. Just under where I sat bloomed a red flower that I was not familiar with. It was really beautiful.

I closed my eyes and inhaled the fresh air that was brought in by the wind. I wished that my parents and maybe even my step-parents could see this. My half-siblings would also love it here more than in those polluted cities with loud cars and tall buildings made out of hard stones and glass. However, I was kind of missing electricity and bathrooms and all that other modern stuff that made you feel comfortable. It was almost impossible how calm I was about the whole thing, though. Who could have thought that I survived without a phone or computer for what felt like forever?

The wind moved some of the leaves and soon Athena and Apollon appeared through the door to the garden. The boy was carrying a wooden sword in his tiny hands and the daughter of the family had a small doll squeezed close to her chest. They started playing, something about a princess and a knight, an then ran around the place. The laughter and yelling that I was used to echoed around the place and brought a tiny smile to my face. Nike had already apologized many times for the noise, but I simply told her that it was alright every time.

Speaking of time, I had been told how long exactly I had been bedridden. I was unable to move from inside the covers for full five days and it has already been two days since then. In other words, around over a week has passed since I came to Agapito's house with Yunan.

My hands twisted around the fabric of my nightdress. The fabric was thin and a proper thing to wear for warm nights and days. I had thought that that blond magi could muster up some courage and come talk to me. I knew that he didn't come because of my angry burst days ago. There was a tingle of regret and shame in me for doing that, but that did not mean I didn't have any right to express my feelings on matters which were important.

 _He may be planning on leaving me behind,_ that was something that shouldn't be a laughing matter. Still, I smirked dryly, because that kind of idea was amusing and stupid. He would not leave me like that, or anyone do matter how much that person might show their sour sides to him. the magi was a good person, he would not abandon anyone like that.

 _So you think, but honestly, what do you really know about him?_

I bit down on my lower lip.

 _You know him from a show that is not supposed to be real. What if, his personality is fake in this world? What if, you are nothing to him and everyone around you?_

Unconsciously, I started shaking my head slowly.

 _The fact that you aren't sure whether you trust him or not proves it. You don't know what to do in this place. The odds aren't playing in your favor, they're against you. In this world you have no power, influence or even existence to begin with. The only reason you are even here is because you couldn't be an adult and stay inside the village's territory with Kana._

My fingers dug through the sleeve to the skin and I pressed my forehead against my knees that I drew closer. Without me even noticing it, tears were rolling down my cheeks like rain. For some reason, I couldn't really breathe.

 _What would it be like..._

The dark rings around my ankles were staring back at my quivering form. The metal was wrapping itself around them, the bitter smell of the blood and vomit were mixing together forming a foul odor. The coldness of the ground and the harsh waves that failed to lull anyone into sleep haunted every nerve on my body that remembered the sensation. The shadows were starting to spread all over the room and the rays of sunlight became like simple glimmers of lights in the far away distance. There was a cage around me.

 _...t_ _o die in this place? To feel some more pain?_

I desired to claw my throat open.

Despite not recalling faces of the slavers, it was like they appeared clearly in front of my wide eyes. Their breath fanned my pale face with heath, foul smell hit my nose, but I couldn't move an inch. It was like the chains were slowly climbing up my legs and wrapping themselves tightly around the rest of me. It was such a cold and painful sensation.

Slowly, my eyes dragged themselves down to the flowerbed below the window. A gentle wind moved the red petals gently along with the strands of my dirty mass of hair. The bedroom where I stayed was on the second floor. The bright color of the plants kept burning themselves into my eyes and called to me to join them. I was aware that I was leaning over the edge of the windowsill. As I am doing this, my thoughts start to gather strange things around them. During scenes like these, the person who is staring down shows no emotion in their eyes. The orbs become dull like marble that won't shine in the brightest of the lights, like the person is already dead. So, I kept on thinking, did I have an expression of a dead one on my face?

Fall.

The flowers were mockingly silent with every gentle twitch they made from a breeze. They were looking at the world around them with complete obliviousness and happiness. They may as well be like the children who continued playing around the place. Neither the plants or human kids could predict what the woman watching them was thinking.

So, almost like in a trance, I started leaning further down. I could see how the ends of my hair appeared in the corners of my eyes and the hand I used to hold myself back loosened. One by one my fingers started to let go. The blood rushing in my veins went all the way to my head and I was able to hear my own quick heartbeat. _Strange, I am not afraid. I-_

"Miss Jessy, are you awake?"

Coldness spread across my skin and I recoiled back, almost falling down to the floor. Goosebumps were making the hairs on my arms stand up and rubbed them carefully, shaken from the sudden knock that came from the door. Shakily, I staggered up to my feet and walked to my bed before sitting down. "Yes."

The door was opened and one of the maids stepped in. She was someone I had seen before. Last time she came here to give me something to eat. "I have brought your medicine."

"Thank you." I said, already used to this.

"Ah! You should cover yourself! It wouldn't be good, if your fever gets worse." The maid fussed and placed the tray down to the table.

"Yes, yes."

"Please take more care of yourself." The maid once again tried to reason with me and her face morphed into an expression resembling a scowl. This was the scond time she had caught me out of bed, so maybe she got irritated rather easily.

"Yes, yes." The way I answered her will probably make her think that I wasn't listening, but I did and went under the covers. "Do you know, where my c-companion is?"

The maid looked at me quizzically. This was the first time I had asked about Yunan and honestly it felt strange for me, too.

Honestly, his absence was making me tad bit worried. Not coming to even greed me, when my condition got better? Something definitely had to be going on and I wanted to know what it was. The way I had almost fallen down from the windowsill made my blood turn into ice.

"Your companion? Ah, yes, he seems to be venturing out to the city recently." The maid answered after a short pause and then held out the medicine to me. The bitterness I felt from those words was equal to the taste of the white powdered thing. The water did almost nothing to flush the taste away and down my throat.

 _Yunan, what are you doing? And..._ The light coming from the window was inviting... _am I becoming a suicidal person?_

* * *

"Ah!" Athena fell. She didn't see it coming and simply met with the hard ground that was covered by bright green grass. The scent of earth immediately entered her nostrils that were squashed against it.

Unconsciously, I leaned over the windowsill and looked down at her with wide eyes. It had happened just below me and now I watched with every muscle stiff at what might occur next. Unexpectedly, the little girl started to let out small whimpers, before sitting up on her bloodied knees. Tears were spilling down from her blue orbs like rain and even her brother flinched when this started. He stood helplessly behind her, the wooden sword in his small grip. as for the doll that Athena had been holding, it laid on the ground forgotten.

This was certainly nerve-wracking to watch. The small girl's cries kept getting so loud that it was a surprise that nobody had come to see what was the matter. I wished that at least Apollon would have done something to help her, but he looked much like his father while standing stiffly, glued to his spot. His eyes were wide and helpless, as he watched his little sister cry.

The Rukh fluttered. The small birds truly looked like butterflies to me and they landed on top of my shoulders and head like leaves. Honestly, I am starting to wish that they could talk. Everything is so boring without someone to talk to. Especially in a situation where you had only a bossy maid to order you around few times a day. _Yunan,_ _where are you? Everything feels so cold._

 ** _Then why not simply jump and crack your head wide open?_**

A violent shudder lulls my body. I may not currently be in the right state of mind, but I am sure that I have started imagining voices in my head. Simply laying around all day in silence, inside this room, had started to mull my thoughts together. It isn't healthy. I am certain it isn't.

 _Shut up._

 ** _Why not simply end it all?_**

 _Shut up._

I grab a hold of my arm and start scratching it. This method helps me not to break down on my spot. I breathe, in and out of my nose and bring my knees together.

 ** _Do you really think that you can make it back home?_**

 _I said shut up._

 ** _It's useless to do anything. Maybe, you died and were simply reincarnated into this world?_**

The voice is me. It's part of my thoughts, so why is it saying something so terrible? I feel like I am being stabbed in the heart and the knife keeps digging deeper.

 ** _That means that your dear father is as good as gone._**

My breath stops flowing in and out of my throat for a moment, but I regain my ability to breathe after few quick heartbeats. Athena hasn't stopped crying, but I wished she would. The sound is like listening wild geese's screech. If only that brat was close enough, I would have to resist an urge to hit her across that small face. Those tears, were too much like Kana's.

That child had clung to me like I was her parent. Had she once even considered that I was the one who has carried fear longer than she? She, Athena, all of these people, have no idea what it is like to be in my situation. They will never know what it is like to simply vanish from your own world, ripped apart from it all of sudden and then appear somewhere else. They simply cry and complain about simple misfortunes such as falling. None of them appreciate their lives fully and go on like nothing is wrong.

 _Shut up._ I am not sure when, but before I know it I am glaring down at the little girl on the yard. That snot and dirt covered face fills my guts with disgust and I grit my teeth together. _Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up!_

 ** _Throw something at her. That vase in the corner will surely silence her._**

My eyes drift to the royal blue objects. It has bright yellow linings and small pictures of women on it. They are playing instruments and suddenly I am reminded of someone back in my world. Candy certainly loved music. She had played piano for me many times already.

 ** _Just imagine it shattering against that soft skull of hers and the noise will be gone. You want to do it._**

 ** _Admit it._**

I hold my hands close and clutch them tightly together. For a moment, I almost reached out to the vase.

"Jessy?"

The voice doesn't startle me. It really doesn't and I turn my head to face the person who had entered my room.

Nike has a concerned look in her eyes and she takes careful steps towards me. A tray in her hands is placed down on a small table and I notice that today there is soup on the menu. I also notice that Athena's crying has stopped and somewhere Agapito's voice has replaced it. Father had come to his little princess's rescue, but mine hadn't.

Now, a mother stands in front of me. But not the one who had given birth to me. This is a stranger, someone who I have nearly no connection to in any way. Yet, she is the one who came to see me and not the real one. My mother isn't here. She isn't standing out there in the world and searching for me. She is somewhere completely different, back in our world. The thought makes me smile, but I am not sure why.

"Jessy, why are you crying?"

The blond woman noticed the water sliding down my face before I did. It wasn't until her remark that I touched my wet cheek and shrugged nonchalantly. I didn't feel anything anymore. Almost like my whole heart had frozen, which is a sensation I have never experienced before.

This was the point, where I broke down.

Nike didn't say anything and simply wrapped her arms around me in a comforting manner. From instinct, I wrapped my own arms around her and find the woman surprisingly slim. The scent of spices and sweat fill my nose and I start sobbing loudly. I hate tears, despise them. But they are the only things that brought me comfort at the moment.

When I had first come to the world of Magi, I was afraid, fascinated, suspicious and curios. There were no such feelings as loneliness or terror, maybe close to those things, but not much. I met Yunan and he introduced me to the people of Torran. I had fun during their festival and even smiled, got drunk for the first time and danced. Those were my peaceful times, despite sometimes feeling depression taking over me. I had been dreaming, living in it. I hadn't fully faced shadows and nightmares or tried anything to change that. The way I was shaken from the treatment of slaves and becoming one just proves that. I had been hiding behind Yunan's back this whole time.

 _"I would like you to..."_ Draik's words echo in my mind and I flinch violently.

Not now. I didn't want to remember his words right now. I didn't want to remember.

 _"...remember me. I don't want to be forgotten."_

I want to erase it all. Every experience I had as a slave and every bitter memory from it. But those words had been like putting another pair of chains around my ankles. Ones that would never disappear.

No, Draik wasn't the only one who had put shackles like that on me. Recalling the faces of the slavers is easy enough that I curl up as much as I can in the warm embrace. Every look I had been given, every touch and word was burned deeply into my mind like it all happened yesterday. The chains don't need to be physical, those kind that people can see and feel. The ones I have been put are the worst kind.

 ** _Cry, cry, cry, cry~_**

 ** _Break and crack~_**

The faces of those I hold dear back in my world flash before my eyes like a horror movie. Their gentle and smiling faces turn into sneers of detest and repulse. They are looking down at the poor me covered in dirt and blood from above.

Finally, I can't take it anymore and scream into the bosom of the woman holding me even tighter. I felt how she froze from the sound I let out.

 ** _Drown in your hate and loneliness~_**

* * *

 **And this is when my Jessy starts losing her sanity. Sad, but not surprising considering things she has been through. I mean, I certainly would be scared of my own shadow by now.**

 **Thank you all for your previous reviews and I sincerely hope that you will keep on writing more of them.**


End file.
